<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Ladybug: An Asakiku Story by SilenceoftheHetalians (Backtothe60sFuture)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607037">Miraculous Ladybug: An Asakiku Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtothe60sFuture/pseuds/SilenceoftheHetalians'>SilenceoftheHetalians (Backtothe60sFuture)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, No Miraculous Ladybug characters, Sorry if the fighting is bad, oblivious teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtothe60sFuture/pseuds/SilenceoftheHetalians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kiku loves Arthur, but Arthur loves Ladybug! But Ladybug is Kiku, who doesn't love Cat Noir, but he's Arthur! Complicated "Love Square" ahoy! It's been two years, maybe Cat Noir and Kiku can figure out how to get the love of their lives because they're older now. A love story told in the crime-fighting and side story plot similar to the cartoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581770">Miraculous Hetalia 1</a> by tealilte.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku Honda-Wang groaned as he got up for his first day of 12th year at Geukan Hetalia high school. The alarm blared and the Japanese-Parisian turned it off with a hit to its surface. Kiku rubbed his eyes.</p><p>He'd had a crush on Arthur Kirkland, stepson of famous fashion designer Francis Bonnefoy, for the past two years. He still hadn't had the courage to tell him despite pressuring from Alfred. The loud and boisterous American-Parisian wanted him to work up the nerve to talk to him.</p><p>Kiku did write him a haiku for Valentines Day 11th year but didn't have the courage to sign his name.</p><p>Kiku was a quiet and shy otaku. He'd rather be alone reading manga and sketching doujinshi. He wanted to write his own manga one day. But he couldn't work on his doujinshi all the time.</p><p>He didn't want to be late so he got up, washed up and put on an oversized sweater and jeans.</p><p>Just then he heard his cell phone ring."Oooh you're going to see Arthur today right? Did you dress up?" Kiku's friend Alfred said on the phone.</p><p>"Probably not, we might have different schedules."</p><p>"You're such a downer. You might have first period with him." He said in a saucy voice with a hint of teasing.</p><p>"Alfred lets be realistic ok?" Kiku said feeling his face heat in embarrassment.</p><p>"I am! I just don't want you to lose confidence. You've liked Arthur long enough, you gotta do something my dude."</p><p>"Why can't he do something?"</p><p>"He barely knows you! Felix is more in his face than you. He's got all these girls and guys hurling themselves at him, can he really focus on one guy in particular? You've gotta make yourself known so you can get over him."</p><p>"Get over him!?"Kiku said in shock.</p><p>"Yeah bro! Move on, Arthur doesn't seem interested in anyone, he would've been on a date by now. It's our 12th year, we're going to be applying for college soon and there's no time to still be hung up on a high school crush."</p><p>"I guess you're right." Kiku said a little downtrodden as he hung up the phone.</p><p>Downstairs his dad Yao was cooking breakfast. He ran a Chinesefood restaurant below our apartment. "Have fun on your first day, and no boys. I want you to focus on your school work Kiku.”</p><p>I will Otosan." Kiku said eating the eggs and rice he prepared. "Are you still drawing those mangas? I don't want you to get too invested in those you know." Yao said through the kitchen window to the bar.</p><p>"I won't, I promise." Kiku said finishing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.</p><p><em>Get over Arthur? </em>Kiku thought as he walked to school. Kiku's had a crush on him for so long. He just assumed that one day he'd be brave enough to tell him his feelings. He rejects everyone's cards in a polite way, but they still come after him. Kiku gets it; Arthur's rich, famous, and a model. He has tons of admirers, but that's not why Kiku likes him. Kiku likes that Arthur's humble about his fame, wants to be a normal kid, and has a heart of pure gold. <em>And… he's cute…</em> Kiku slapped his steadily warming cheeks.</p><p>Just then an explosion comes from the bank. An old style criminal comes out draining the bank of it's money and color. His earrings beep to alert him of an Akumatized villain. People walk out as lifeless zombies drained of color. "I'm going to be late for school again." Kiku said digging his red, black-spotted mask out of his pocket and running into the nearest alleyway.</p><p>Kiku takes off his school uniform revealing a red suit with black utility belt. He had a ladybug symbol in the middle of his chest. His gloves and boots were black while black polka dots covered the rest of the suit. Lastly he put on his red wig to further hide his identity.</p><p>"Stop right there!" He said throwing his grappling ladybug clip. The criminal tugged the arm that Kiku's clip had caught. "Ladybug! You're no match for me, Stripes!"</p><p>"That is what they all say."</p><p>"Keep him busy my henchmen!" Stripes says as the colorless henchmen run toward Kiku. Stripes breaks free of his clip. He dodged their touch, fearing to become as lifeless as them. Kiku swings his clip around, using it as a shield to push through the surrounding black and white henchmen. <em>I've lost track of Stripes, hopefully Kuro Neko</em>– screams break out on a nearby bus as it speeds past. Kiku swings to a nearby street lamp, as a bus speeds down the street toward the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>"Should I be worried?" Kiku jumps at the sound of Kuro Neko's voice.</p><p>"Well a villain who has the power to drain the life and color of anything he touches is heading for the Eiffel Tower," He said flatly. "Alright then," Kuro Neko says grabbing his clip and hurling it toward the light pole ahead of the bus. "Hey!" Kiku exclaimed. He grabs Kiku's waist before jumping off the light post, swinging toward the bus. "Hell yeah this is travelin' in style!" Kuro Neko yells, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kiku rolls his eyes, exasperated with the cat themed superhero.</p><p>They land and Kuro Neko takes off. Using his claws to open the roof of the bus, he leans down. "Ello! You guys happy to see me?" He received a grunt in response. "Cat Noir, nice of you to join us, but I believe this is your stop." Stripes said jerking the bus to a halt, and sending them flying forward off the bus. The duo tumbled into a parked car.</p><p>"We've got to stop meeting each other like this Love Bug." Kuro Neko said with a smirk, eyes half lidded. During the fall, Kiku had ungraciously fell on top of Kuro Neko. They were nose to nose, Kiku narrowed his eyes at him and got up.</p><p>Stripes was heading toward the Eiffel Tower at a great speed. Kiku aimed his throwing stars, and threw them straight at the back tires. The bus stops.</p><p>"You pesky heros! I'll have to get rid of you now!" Stripes said getting off the bus as the duo were approaching.</p><p>Stripes sent his henchman, from the bus.</p><p>Kiku spins his clip and creates a shield for them both. Kuro Neko gets out his retractable baton. They fight the swarm of colorless people. Stripes tries to make a grab for Ladybug's earrings.</p><p>"Ladybug!" Kuro Neko yells pushing Stripes away, turning in a colorless and a lifeless zombie in the process.</p><p>Kiku gasped getting out his Katana.</p><p>"Argh! But I could get his ring!" Stripes said reaching for it. Kiku sliced open the man's bag of money. "My money!" He exclaimed scrambling to collect it all instead. An outline of a purple butterfly appeared on Stripes' face.</p><p>Kiku grabs a check inside saying "void" ripping it up. A black butterfly, Akuma, escapes and he catches it with his clip. The white moth is free again. Stripes turned back into a bank teller. "Ladybug? Oh no I got Akumatized! Thank you for saving the day!" He said. Kiku nodded.</p><p>Kuro Neko was still a colorless zombie. "Hey! Can you say "Hota?" Kiku asked the zombie cat. "Hota." He mumbled.</p><p>The color was restored to Kuro Neko, and he blinked his blue eyes. He looked around seeing the other zombies and the meek bank teller. " Do your thing." Kiku said.</p><p>"Alright." Kuro Neko takes out his magic wand, "Hota!" His eyes glowed white, before bathing the city with that same light. Drained from using magic he faints.</p><p>Kiku scrambles to catch Kuro Neko as he faints. He peaks one blue iris open, "Definitely the best part of the job." He dropped him on the ground with a sigh.</p><p>"Do you ever get tired?"</p><p>"I could never get tired of you poppet." Kuro Neko says now standing. "But why? We've been doing this for 2 years. Can't you take a hint?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "But that's our thing."</p><p>"Can't you just be serious for once in your life!"</p><p><em>I don't know why I was taking it out on him, he didn't do anything wrong per say. </em>It's just the pain of longing for someone for so long and never telling them was weighing on him. He'd come to the realisation that maybe Arthur didn't like him at all and it was foolish to keep idolising him. He was mad at himself for never being brave enough to tell him either.</p><p>"What's going on Ladybug?" The cat had his head cocked to the side.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Oh now don't give me that shite."</p><p>"It's just, have you liked someone for so long that you wonder if it's even worth it anymore?"</p><p>"Uh yeah actually…" Kuro Neko’s cheeks were dusted red. "And it pains you because you never told them how you felt. You've just been hoping for some miracle." Kiku continued. "But that miracle hasn't come and you're thinking that maybe it never will." Kuro Neko finishes.</p><p>"Yes exactly. What would you do?"Kiku agreed. "I-I–." Kuro Neko stammered.</p><p>At that moment Kiku's watch buzzed. "I'm going to be late!" They screamed in unison.</p><p>He ran in the opposite direction as Kuro Neko</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! This is my first story dealing with Miraculous Ladybug! I got into the show 2 years ago</p><p>I first thought Marinette's Yo-yo was a grappling clip and I'm too lazy to change it for this story.</p><p>Kiku and Arthur are in their Junior Year (11th) of High school in America but its 12th year cause the setting is still France and in England its that way.</p><p>There are no Kwami's and Ladybug's "Lucky charm" was too complicated for me; I can't problem solve with random objects; I'm sorry. So, I didn't do that either. There's no "Cataclysm" also.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glossika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Arthur ran into an alleyway, pulling down his hood with attached cat ears. He breathed trying to calm his blush. His driver Tino was waiting for him. He climbed into his open bedroom window with his handmade rope made of sheets.</p><p>He took off his black suit with silver cat logo in the middle and black gloves and boots. He took off the icy blue contacts and black wig that covered his eyebrows. Lastly, he took off his black mask.</p><p>Arthur changed into his school uniform, grabbed his book bag and met his driver/bodyguard outside. "Arthur you're going to be late! What took you so long? Ludwig said you were up for breakfast." Tino asked once they were in the limo. "I had to take care of some things." He said thinking about Ladybug, and how his suit hugged his form just right. How he could see the outline of his hips and his lean stomach. Arthur could feel his cheeks heat up, thinking about his butt, how firm it was from their superhero duties but just round enough to squeeze.</p><p>Tino looked at him through the rear view mirror, seeing his flushed cheeks. "Oh, I get it." Tino said with a wink. It was embarrassing that he couldn't think of a better excuse than masturbation to cover up his superhero duties.</p><p>Arthur frowned, with a huff. He was angry at himself again for not confessing his love for Ladybug. It'd been 2 years, he fell in love with Ladybug upon first seeing him. He knew that he'd love whoever was under the mask as well because Ladybug was inside of them, a part of them with a heart of pure gold.</p><p>It seemed as though Ladybug didn't return his feelings. Ladybug was in love with someone else that wasn't him. Ladybug told him on a few occasions. Arthur was respectful of Ladybug's wishes of being friends but his heart ached for Ladybug's love.</p><p>Maybe it was time for him to move on. A distraction from Ladybug might be good for him.</p><p>Arthur ran towards the building but wasn't looking where he was going until it was too late.</p><p>He'd ran right into the door, focused on not being late. He'd stumbled back rubbing his nose. "Ah bloody hell!" "Arthur are you ok?" Kiku asked opening the door. "Yeah I wasn't looking where I was going."</p><p>"Is your nose ok?" Kiku asked eyes wide.</p><p>"I'm fine." He grumbled, walking in and giving him a nod in thanks.</p><p>"Kirkland! Honda-Wang!You're late! Try not to let your rendezvous interfere with school next time, love birds." Mrs. Karpusi said with a wink. Arthur blushed, "We're not!" Kiku didn't say a word, blush also dusted his cheeks.</p><p>They took their seats. Feliks sent him a wink and an air kiss. Arthur glared at him. Feliks was the son of aristocratic Mayor Edelstein. Mayor Edelstein gave Feliks whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, making him the spoiled brat he is today. Arthur only interacted with him because they grew up together. No matter how sarcastic he was to him, he didn't go away. Just like his stepfather.</p><p>"Yo are you sure you and Kiku don't have something going on?" Gilbert asked from beside him. "No Gilbert, I told you…" Arthur leaned down to whisper in his ear, "that I love Ladybug remember?" "Right yeah, yeah. But you don't even know him! Everyone loves superheros. Hell, I'd go out with Wonder Woman if she was real." Gilbert whispered back.</p><p>"You know it's not the same. I have a connection with him."</p><p>"Dude he saved you once, from an Akumatized bouncer that turned into Gorilla, big whoop. That's his job."</p><p>"Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes.</p><p>Gilbert frowned, "I just don't want you to get hurt ok? Expand your horizons."</p><p>Arthur waved him off, but he was right.</p><p>Arthur was in the courtyard, Feliks was hanging off his arm. He'd tried pulling away, but the boy dug his long pink nails into his arm. Toris was in the bathroom.</p><p>"Arthur did you miss me?" Feliks pouted. Arthur smiled, "If I'd taken a trip to Hell I wouldn't miss you darling."</p><p>"Aww you called me darling. Like that's a first."</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, and scanned the courtyard, Gilbert was trying to talk to Feliciano but as always couldn't get a complete sentence out. The other boy was oblivious.</p><p>Arthur saw Kiku scribbling in his notebook. <em>Anything to get away from Feliks. </em>He walked over to the other boy, Feliks clawed at him, but he managed to pull away with only minor scratches.</p><p>He peered down seeing a drawing of–"Chat Noir!"</p><p>"Arthur!" The Japanese boy gasped, ducking into his sweater. Kiku grabbed his sketchbook, clutching it to his chest.</p><p>Both were blushing for different reasons. "You like Cat Noir?" Arthur asked. </p><p>Kiku nodded. "He is the protector of Paris and nothing without Ladybug."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that. They're partners, they need each other." Arthur said looking into the other boy's chocolate eyes before he shook his head. "You're right." Kiku said looking down.</p><p>"Well um if you want I could pull some strings... and you could meet him"</p><p>"I-I uh–."</p><p>"You know, I don't think he'd mind going on a date with you." Kiku raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"</p><p>Arthur blushed, <em>shite. </em>He'd gone too far. "I-I mean wouldn't anyone? You're not rude and ignorant. You're not loud and obnoxious. You make intelligent conversation and are very passionate about the things you do." The boy's face was red.</p><p>"So what do you say?"Arthur continued. "Hai." He said immediately.</p><p>"Arthurrrr! Why don't you say nice things like that about me?" Feliks yelled now behind him.</p><p>Arthur turned around to see the boy shake with anger, purple butterfly outline on his face. "Feliks calm down."He said.</p><p>An Akuma flew into his lip gloss. He turned into a version of himself wearing a pink dress, pink mask, pink hair and pink boots.</p><p>"I'm not Feliks! I'm Glossika. Maybe you'll say nice things if I'm the only pretty one left!" He said firing his lip gloss at Kiku. Arthur sprung into action, grabbing him, and tackling him to the ground. His ring beeped.</p><p>The gloss hit Kyle instead, turning him into a puddle of pink gloss with glitter.</p><p>The teens in the courtyard screamed, trying to run away from the blasts.</p><p>Arthur rolled off of Kiku, noticing that he was still straddling him. The other boy's face was flushed red. Arthur pulled him up once he was standing. "Arthur! You're still with him? You won't be when he's a puddle of goo!" Glossika said with a sneer.</p><p>The two ran, with Arthur pulling Kiku's wrist and avoiding Glossika's blasts.</p><p>Arthur and Kiku crouched behind the staircase. "Stay here, Cat Noir and Ladybug will be here in no time." Arthur said to Kiku, as he got up. "Where are you going?" Kiku asked pulling his arm.</p><p>"The bathroom."</p><p>"You'll get turned into gloss!"</p><p>"I have to go really bad." Arthur said running towards the men's room.</p><p>He changed into his suit. A bit of time taken for the contacts slowing him down but otherwise he came out in no time.</p><p>Arthur met up with Ladybug. "Two times in one day Love bug I think they just like seeing our faces. Especially yours." He said lifting his hand to place a kiss on it.</p><p>Ladybug rolls his eyes, yanking his hand away. "Glossika you don't have to do this." Ladybug said. "Ladybug! I'll turn you into goo, I'll turn you all into goo! But first I need your miraculouses!"</p><p>The miraculouses allow Ladybug and Cat Noir to use their weapons, alert them of akumatized villains and give them agility and increased strength.</p><p>Ladybug spins his grappling clip to create a shield, Glossika's rays bounce off of them. Arthur pulls out his retractable baton making a dash for Glossika. Glossika changed his trajectory to Arthur.</p><p>He dodged the shots before hitting Glossika in the face, knocking him down. "Owww!" He yelled. Arthur straddled Glossika, pinning his arms to the floor. "Now you wouldn't want to hurt this face would you? Forget about Arthur, I'll compliment you all you want." He purred.</p><p>"As if! Arthur's way hotter than you!" He yelled wiggling in his grasp. "He's not wrong." Ladybug said grabbing his lip gloss. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. <em>Ladybug thought he was hot? </em>"Oh belt up both of you."</p><p>Ladybug broke the lip gloss, and caught the akuma inside. Once he freed the white moth, Arthur got up. Arthur took out his wand, yelling, "Hota!"</p><p>Arthur fainted before waking up in Ladybug's arms again. "Love bug, I'm going on a date, jealous?" Ladybug dropped him again. "No, why would I be?" "I know Love bug; it's not in your character. I just wanted to let you know just in case he gets akumatized. I'm kind of a heartbreaker." He says with a smirk. "Kuro Neko. Even I know that is a lie. You are a romantic."</p><p>"Shhh." Arthur said stepping closer. "That's only reserved for you, Ladybug." He purred, tilting up Ladybug's chin.</p><p>Ladybug smacked his hand away before throwing his grapple and swinging away.</p><p><em>Ladybug thought I was hot, me! Well not the superhero me but the normal me</em>!</p><p>Maybe there was hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! <br/>Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Techno Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in Kiku’s room; Alfred was draped across the chair eating cheesy puffs and Kiku was sitting on the bed. “So you’re going on a date with Cat Noir, because Arthur set you up with him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hai.” Kiku nodded. “Hahaha that’s funny. The guy you’re in love with sets you up on a date with another guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alfred.” Kiku blushed throwing a pillow at him. “Woah dude this is a good thing! You can get over him now and plus he’s a SUPERHERO! That is amazing! I’d die for the chance to date Captain America in real life.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Kuro Neko is arrogant, flirtatious, and has no sense of personal space! He is not my type at all!” “Dude he only saved you once when that crazy artist wanted to go on a date with you. He might be a different person out of the spotlight.” Alfred says shoving more cheesy puffs into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku pulled his knees up to his face. “I am still skeptical. Arthur gave me all those compliments, he must care right?”</p><p>“He paid more attention to you than I first thought.” Alfred shrugged. Kiku felt blush warm his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Kiku?” Alfred sat up then.</p><p>“Yes Alfred?”</p><p>“Could you ask him for an interview for my Ladyblog? Maybe send me a selfie of you two?”</p><p>“The first one only.” Kiku narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Aww come on Kiku!” Alfred threw up his hands.</p><p>“You are just going to use the date as fuel for the blog and the picture to spark uproar over ‘him cheating on Ladybug.’ They aren’t even dating!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Kiku and you don’t draw yaoi art of yourself and Arthur.” Alfred said rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku throws another pillow at him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kiku was out on the rooftop of his house on a full moon night.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kiku, does your dad always try to sell his food to your dates?” Kiku jumped, “I thought you could jump over buildings?”</p><p>Kuro Neko smiled. “I could but what kind of date would I be if I didn’t meet your parents.”</p><p>“To answer your question, anyone who enters the house is a business opportunity to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going to take me?” Kiku turned to him fully then. </p><p>“The park for a nice moonlight picnic.” The cat said holding a basket. Judo Nemo held out his hand. “Hold on tight.” He said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around his waist. One of Kuro Neko’s arms did the same. Kiku never noticed Kuro Neko smelt of mint and fresh tea leaves like Arthur did. <em>A coincidence</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko used his baton to propel them across buildings to the park.</p><p> </p><p>They sat across from each other, both having sandwiches and tea that he’d brought in a thermos. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were a fan of mine.” Kuro Neko said.</p><p>“Well you are a superhero. I admire that even with your faults.”</p><p>“Faults? Ha! See this?” Kuro Neko preceded to flex his muscles, Kiku tried not to lose his dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku would admit that Kuro Neko was attractive but Kuro Neko already knew he was attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I like that you’re not easily impressed. I am the same way.” He says seeing Kiku’s exasperated expression.</p><p>“You are?” Kiku was shocked. “For starters that Ladyblog.” He frowned. “You read the Ladyblog?” “Of course, I lo–uh am partners with Ladybug so I have to see if he’s being represented correctly in the media. Myself too.” “And what’s so bad about it? Because it doesn’t have you in it?” Kiku said crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it talks more about the writer than Ladybug, his thoughts and feelings, sometimes he goes off onto a tangent on how he likes other superheroes on TV. He doesn’t relate it back to Ladybug at all. It’s more of a platform for the writer to boast about how he’s met Ladybug a few times.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku never saw Kuro Neko so angry. <em> He really cared about Ladybug didn’t he? Silly Neko </em>. “Well he’s my friend, maybe you could express that to him in an interview?”</p><p>“You cheeky bastard.” Kuro Neko said with a smirk. “Yeah, I’ll tear him one on his little vlog.” He continued.</p><p> </p><p><em> The jasmine tea was good, </em>Kiku thought sipping it and watching Kuro Neko do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko pulled down his hood. He’d never seen him without it on. “This gets hot after a while.” Kiku wondered what his eyebrows looked like, being hidden under his wig.</p><p> </p><p>He could see the beginning of perspiration on his face. Kiku scooted over, patting his face with a napkin. “Thank you.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko grabbed his waist pulling him close. “Kuro Neko!” “What? I’m down for enjoying myself if you are.” He purred in his ear. “This is our first date!” He chuckled leaning away from him. “I’m just pulling your leg Kiku. It’s fun to rile you up!” “You are never serious.” Kiku shook his head. “I am when it comes to my hero business. I give you my word.” Kuro Neko says placing a gloved hand on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“So Arthur told me that you like to draw. He said you were really good. Can I see a few?” Kiku blushed. He brought the one Arthur saw, it was now finished with Ladybug on the drawing as well. Kiku handed him the drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow it looks just like me! A-and Ladybug...breathtaking, almost like the real thing.” There was a longing look in his eyes. “You can keep it.” Kiku said. “R-really?” He said. Kiku nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love Ladybug?” Kiku asked. Kuro Neko looked at him. “I-I uh–.” His cheeks were red. He sighed. “I’m sorry Kiku. But I do. I thought that maybe I could forget.” Kiku smiled cupping his face in his hands. “Kuro Neko it’s ok. I feel the exact same about Arthur.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko’s eyes widened. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes. “Neko?”  Kiku asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I just want to feel anything besides pain.” Kuro Neko said before pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku could taste the hero’s tears, and he too wanted to feel anything other than the ache in his own heart. </p><p> </p><p>His heart beat rapidly.  He could feel the warmth of the other; he could feel the leather of his suit, the softness of his lips and the pulse of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko and Kiku parted, and the cat curled himself into the Japanese-Parisian.</p><p>Kiku rubbed his back, “I understand Neko.” And when the cat purred this time, it was of content, an innocence Kiku never thought he’d see from the cat themed superhero.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I do feel a bit better.” He said.</p><p>Kiku did feel lighter, frustration loosened its grip on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“KIKU! Your breasts belong to me!” Kiku groaned, his earrings beeping. Kuro Neko got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiku I’ll protect you.” Kuro Neko put back on his hood and took out his retractable baton.</p><p> </p><p>Im Yong Soo appeared in the form of a robot with a blue helmet, with yellow vision protectors. He shot lasers from his hands and flew in the sky toward Kuro Neko.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko ran and swung his baton at the metal robot but it had no affect on him. “I am indestructible! Your puny weapon has no affect on me! Da ze!”</p><p> </p><p>He knocked Kuro Neko down. “I am Techno Master. Kiku, this cat doesn’t deserve you! He doesn’t have cool gadgets like I do, da ze.”  He trapped the cat in a metal cage materialised from his suit.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran, trying to dodge the flying menace. Kiku managed to lose him in an alleyway. Ducking behind a trash can, Kiku changed into his Ladybug attire. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku got an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Kiku?” Techno Master asked. “He’s hiding somewhere safe. You just have me to deal with now.” Kiku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug! You want to keep Kiku away from me too? Well I’ll take your miraculous!” </p><p> </p><p>Kiku twirled his clip to create a shield, the laser beams bounced off. He ran to a fire hydrant. Using the hole in the middle of his throwing stars as a wrench, he unscrewed the top.</p><p>Water shot up from the hydrant. Techno master flew back. Kiku used his shield to direct the water at him. Techno master dodged but eventually he hit him.</p><p> </p><p>The robot short circuited, falling to the ground.  Kiku grabbed the helmet and smashed it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku caught the Akuma and released the white moth inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww koneko stuck in a box.” Kiku cooed scratching under the cat’s chin. Kuro Neko purred.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you had a soft spot for kitties Ladybug.” He said. “Just this once, you look so small and helpless.” Kiku said, he would be a little nicer to him from now on.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out his wand, Kuro Neko said his magic word, freeing himself and reversing the effects of their battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kiku?” Kuro Neko said, worry etched onto his face. “He’s fine, I took him home.” Kiku said hoping the cat wouldn’t go looking for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go make sure he’s alright.” Kuro Neko said running off. “Hey! Me too! I’ll show you Cat Noir!” Im Yong Soo ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait but what about the picnic?” Kiku said before sighing, <em> that stubborn cat.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiku snuck into his room just in time, only able to remove his wig and mask. Hiding behind the door to his room, he peeked his head through the adjarred door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiku I’m glad you’re ok.” Kuro Neko said from the stairway. Kiku nodded, “Hai. Ladybug brought me here safe and sound.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we should hang out another time as friends.” He said. “I would like that.” Kiku said.</p><p> </p><p>As Kuro Neko left, Kiku thought that maybe he misjudged him. <em> It was nice to talk to someone who understood. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kiku your breasts still belong to me! da ze! Guess who’s visiting from Korea?” Yong Soo said from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku couldn’t catch a break.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Criticism Welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mr. Americano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Marvel characters, or any reference there of.  I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur was sitting in a red armchair, sinking back, tapping his gloved fingers on the chair’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was currently with Alfred, Kiku’s best friend and writer of the Ladyblog, for his interview. He was waiting for Alfred in his living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was scrambling around trying to get all the things he needed, tablet, recorder, notepad, etc. He could hear the whistle of the kettle from the kitchen. Alfred whizzed past him to turn the eye off in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly Alfred returned with two mugs. He set one in front of Arthur and himself. Alfred set an iPad in between them, turning on record for live streaming. He sat back down, across from Arthur, grabbing a pen and a notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the camera before leaning really close to it. “Hey dudes and dudettes of the internet! I am back after a short hiatus!” Alfred waves both of his hands. “After reading months and months of your comments asking for a Cat Noir interview, I  ,your Ladyblog frontman, have delivered.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred leaned back. “Cat Noir is here!” He motioned to Arthur who gave a curt wave, flashing a closed lipped smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred turned to him, the boy was full of energy, he could tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Cat Noir the burning question on everyone’s mind is, are you and Ladybug a thing?” Alfred leaned forward, pencil in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not even a start up question? Straight to it eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alfred let out a laugh. “I’m sorry! I promise I’ll ask more about you, but let’s get the tough one out of the way first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at the moment no, but I’d say it’s a work in progress.” Arthur said sipping his tea. </span>
  <span>“Hmm it’s been 2 years Cat, Ladybug’s been saying no in previous interviews, he’s one stubborn cookie it seems.” Alfred tapped his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well I wouldn’t word it that way–.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug wasn’t one to be won over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then what’s stopping him from being with you?” Alfred pressed. “We have lives outside of our superhero duties. Ladybug is doing his own thing–.” Arthur tried to work around Ladybug being in love with someone unspecified, and that he couldn’t rule himself out yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ladybug has a significant other outside of being a superhero! Hear that folks Ladybug has a significant other and it’s not Cat Noir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No! I didn’t say that! You didn’t let me finish!” Arthur said getting annoyed at the other teen twisting his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s basically it. Moving on! Are you part cat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur raised an eyebrow, “I have cat-like agility but no I don’t have some genetic mutation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Darn. Really hoped to hear a radioactive cat bite story,” Alfred gave him a grin before making a stoic expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serious question: Hawkmoth, any knowledge on his motive? Ladybug made a speculation about him wanting world domination or to appease some Divine entity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know his motive at all. He wants our miraculouses for a wish but we can only speculate like you said Ladybug did. I think the man desires love, it makes one do crazy things after all. Maybe someone he lost or someone he never had.” Arthur said with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred nodded scribbling in his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh oh! I heard through the grapevine you went on a date recently Cat Noir! Work in progress my tooshie!” The blond pointed in between his eyes. “Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but we agreed that we weren’t romantically interested in each other. We’re going to be friends instead.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alfred said, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found out that we had more in common than we first thought. I went in thinking I was going to break the boy’s heart because I care about Ladybug so much and didn’t really want anything serious. But it turns out we were both in the same spot. We really connected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So nothing romantic happened between you two?” Alfred asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business!” Arthur snapped.  That was between himself and Kiku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why so defensive? What are you trying to hide?” Alfred squinted his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s personal, and I don’t think the internet is the best place to share something like that!” “Are you ashamed? Our precious kitty has been engaging in some naughty behavior folks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that!” Arthur said rising from his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty has claws, meow!” He said flicking his wrist. “Only we can imagine what went on folks!” Alfred turned to the camera then.  “And for it to lead to a friendship? Was the sex that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! You don’t deserve to run a blog dedicated to Ladybug!” Arthur said taking the tablet and snapping it in half. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! My tablet!”Alfred exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blue irises were irate as he dropped the halves to the ground. “You’re nothing but an egotistical prick! You only want to gossip and boast about yourself! I will never come on this show again! And with Kiku, how could you call yourself his friend, spreading rumours about him like that on the internet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re way more uptight in person dude.” Alfred sipped his coffee. Arthur practically growled at him. “So you owe me like 400 bucks for the tablet.” Alfred said. “Cash app? Check? I’m fine with physical cash too.” Arthur lunged over and grabbed the teen by the neck, hoisting him over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem man? You can’t just man handle me in my house!” Alfred said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon a butterfly outline appeared on his face, an Akuma having flew into his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shite! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur’s ring beeped and Alfred punched him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur let go of Alfred, stumbling back, touching his sore nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That punch hurt like hell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred turned into a more muscular version of himself, wearing his glasses with a brown helmet. His costume was brown, except for his white gloves and boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Mr. Americano! I have powers just like you kitty cat, now let’s see who’s the better hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur got out his baton, narrowing his eyes. “You’re on, you hypocrite.” He said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur blinked, seeing the oncoming fist too little too late. The force threw him into Alfred’s wall. He could hear the cracks forming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just great, he has super speed and super strength. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur groaned, sliding down the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giving up already? I’m just getting started!” Mr. Americano reached to grab Cat Noir’s ring but it was caught by a familiar Ladybug clip. He gasped in shock, and Arthur used this opportunity to side kick the American in the stomach. He stumbled back. Arthur followed it with a roundhouse kick to the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Americano was knocked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug tied him up with the string of his clip. “Right on time as always m’lord.” Arthur said bowing. “You’re not in the clear yet Kuro Neko.” Just then Mr. Americano, kicked Arthur in the ankles, causing him to fall on his butt. “Ladybug, ditch this clown and team up with me!” Mr. Americano offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur got up and rubbed his sore butt. “I’m thinking about it actually. Seeing as Kuro Neko can’t control his temper. But Hawkmoth is controlling you, maybe another time?” Ladybug said taking his glasses and snapping them in half. “Lovebug you can’t replace me. I’m one of a kind.” Arthur said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug captured the Akuma in his clip, freeing the white moth. Arthur yelled “hota” after taking out his magic wand and returned everything back to normal even Alfred’s tablet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!” Alfred said hugging him. “Did you like my live stream interview?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred, I might have to agree with Kuro Neko on this one. Your viewers will appreciate the truth even if it is boring. And let the person finish their thoughts sometimes too.” He said giving Alfred a stern look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sorry Ladybug. I won’t do that again; I was just so excited.” Alfred said before turning to Arthur. “Sorry to you too Cat, we cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sure, sure and I’m sorry for insulting you and breaking your tablet. I’ll ease up on my criticism of your blog too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You comment on my blog? I’ve never seen anything from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I uh– you’ll never find me!” Arthur said jumping out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn I’ve got to remember that I post as my normal self.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fabricator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiku groaned as Im Yong Soo jumped on his bed. He told the younger teen to get off of the bed but he didn’t listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Kiku got a call from his friend Feliciano, “Caio Kiku! Could you do a teensy little favour for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Depends on what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Can you look over my sketches? I want a third opinion before I send them to Mr. Bonfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My younger cousin is here visiting from Korea–.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love children! I’ll be right over!” Feliciano said hanging up. Kiku sighed, He hoped the 13 year old wouldn’t cause Feliciano too much trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiku you’re so boring!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yong Soo you’re such a hyper and destructive boy. I don’t like taking you anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well I’m bored! Let’s play a game!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kiku got up. “Ok we can play a few video games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku led the way to the living room downstairs where his game console was plugged in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the middle of a car racing game when the doorbell rang. Kiku pauses the game. “Hey! I was winning!” Yong Soo shouted. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get the door.” Kiku opens the door to Feliciano holding a sketchbook. “Kiku!” The boy lunges enveloping him into one of his infamous bear hugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku freezes, letting the other teen hug him until he wanted to let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiku! da ze! Who is that?” Yong Soo said from behind him. Feliciano let him go. “Oh you must be Kiku’s cousin! I’m Kiku’s friend from school! Feliciano’s my name, nice to meet you!” Feliciano said holding out his hand. “I’m Im Yong Soo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yong Soo reached around and squeezed Kiku’s pictorials. “Kiku’s breasts belong to–.” Kiku elbowed him in the stomach hard, sending him stumbling back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in Feliciano.” Kiku said turning around. “Take a seat on the sofa and I’ll make us some tea.” Kiku turned on the set the teapot to boil. Feliciano sat on the couch looking over his sketches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano wanted to be a fashion designer like Francis Bonnefoy. The designer was hosting a contest. Aspiring young fashion designers could send in their designs to be judged by Mr. Bonnefoy himself. The final three could make their outfits and present them in a fashion show a few months from now. The winner has the opportunity to intern under Mr. Bonnefoy, gaining experience first hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kettle whistled. Kiku poured two cups of tea for himself and Feliciano. Then he brought it to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So take a look and tell me what you think!” Feliciano said handing the book to Kiku. Yong Soo huffed, now playing the game by himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku flipped through the book. The cat bell choker and  tomato shaped jewelry were interesting. Kiku turned to a red and black dress with fishnet sleeves. The dress spread out at the bottom. The dress was red except for the swirls that were randomly placed throughout and the fishnets.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug inspired?” Kiku raised an eyebrow.“Oh yeah, I admire him because he’s one of our city’s heros! Do you think Mr. Bonnefoy will like it?” Kiku nodded. “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano took the book from him, before hugging him again. “Kiku! Thank you sooo much! And could you do me another teensy little favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Feliciano?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you come with me while I deliver it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Deliver it? Weren't you supposed to mail in your sketches.” Kiku inquires when the brunette lets him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well I forgot the deadline was today so there’s really no other option.” Feliciano said giving him a shug. Kiku frowned, “Feliciano I still have Yong Soo to look after.” “Bring him along too; I don’t care!” Feliciano said waving his arms around. Kiku sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yong Soo whined about having to leave his video game but reluctantly went along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano knocked on the door of thee Francis Bonnefoy’s home, “Caio! Anyone home?”Feliciano called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio stood outside waiting for someone to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened to a very muscular German man, Mr. Bonnefoy’s assistant, Ludwig Belischimidt. Kiku had seen the man a few times when Mr. Bonnefoy had public appearances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? What do you want?” Mr. Beilschmidt asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caio! I want to deliver my entry for the contest!” Feliciano said bouncing on the balls of his toes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Bonnefoy is not accepting guests.” “Can I give it to you instead?” Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded taking the few pages of sketches Feliciano had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludwig!” The shrill call of Mr. Bonnefoy could be heard. “Oh Mr. Bonnefoy!” Feliciano said slipping past Mr. Beilschmidt and into his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feliciano!” Kiku warned him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano ran up to Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Beilschmidt ran after him. Kiku followed the man and Yong Soo followed behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Bonnefoy I’m your biggest fan! I really liked your Summer season wear! Especially the duck patterned dress in mid July! I’m Feliciano Vargas aspiring fashion designer!” Feliciano says grabbing the man’s hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The man looked at Feliciano with tired eyes. “I apologize sir! I’ll get this idiot out of here.” Mr. Beilschmidt said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A small smile graced his lips, “Non let him stay. I haven’t met such enthusiastic fans of my work in a long time.” Mr. Bonnefoy said, stopping the other man in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, you did call me. What did you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh! I have some letters to answer on email. Can you do that for me?” Mr. Beilschmidt sighed but went down the hall to do what was asked anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who have you brought with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My friend Kiku from school and his cousin Yong Soo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kon'nichiwa Mr. Bonnefoy.” Kiku bowed in greeting to the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Bonnefoy tapped his chin, “We’ve met before, haven't we?” Kiku blushed, when he had been Ladybug he’d seen him. “No sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hmm must’ve been someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Yong Soo Da ze! You’re rich! You got a computer?” He asks. Mr. Bonnefoy shivers, “In a room deep in the basement...But Arthur has one in his room upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Um ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Bonnefoy started shoving the boy upstairs and Yong Soo found himself in Arthur’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Insufferable child.” Mr. Bonnefoy said before turning to them. “So...Feliciano tell me more about your passion for fashion!” He said putting his hands on his shoulders and staring him deep in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Feliciano went on about how as a little kid he liked designing costumes. Kiku’s heard the story before. They walked into the living room where they sat on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me Mr. Bonnefoy I’m going to go check up on my cousin.” Kiku said after a small while. “Go ahead Kiku, I’m pretty sure he’s bothered Arthur enough.” The small hint of joy in his voice concerned Kiku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku could feel warmth tint his cheeks as he walked up the stairs to Arthur’s room. He’d only been here as Ladybug, to make sure that Arthur was ok during the Gorilla incident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku raised his hand to knock on the teen’s door. Arthur opened the door with such force that Kiku stumbled inside. Kiku blushed seeing the familiar gray shirt of his long time crush; his face buried in his chest. Kiku sniffed in the scent of tea leaves and mint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiku?” Kiku couldn’t hear a thing, surrounded in bliss. “Kiku?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Da ze! Kiku! Help me! This crazy boy tied me to a chair!” Kiku heard the shrill call of Yong Soo, breaking him out of his dreamlike state. Kiku blinked, looking up to see Arthur’s stunned and completely red face. Kiku jumped back. “Nani!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um is he with you?” Arthur motioned to Yong Soo who was tied to a chair, gag having slipped from his face. “H-hai. Why is he–.” “He was touching my albums, no one touches my albums.” Kiku blinked, as the boy gave him direct eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku rushed to untie him. Once free the boy sent Arthur a glare. Arthur regarded Kiku instead. “So Kiku what’s the occasion?” Kiku clammed up under scrutiny of the other teen, answering in short clipped sentences. “Feliciano. Contest entry. Fashion sketches. Computer, your room, Mr. Bonnefoy insisted.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Hmm that explains a lot.” Kiku grabbed Yong Soo’s wrist.“Well we should go.” Kiku said heading for the door. “Wait.” Kiku turned back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a game of table tennis?” Arthur leaned on the table, only to miss and fall to the ground. Kiku blushed. “Arthur are you ok?” “I’m fine.” He says getting up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Table tennis?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’d be the first time they did something as friends outside of school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiku! Take me home!” Yong Soo interrupted. Kiku inwardly groaned. “Sorry.” Kiku frowned. “It’s fine, I don’t get many visitors, I just thought I’d offer. I’ll see you at school.” Arthur gave him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then a scream broke out downstairs. Feliciano was made of strippes of fabric. “Arthur, I have your precious step-father. If I can’t be his successor, no one will!” Feliciano said, heavy footsteps creaking up the stairs. “I’m coming for you next!” By then Kiku slammed the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The window! I have a makeshift escape rope.” Arthur said pushing Yong Soo toward the window first. Kiku wanted to question why he had such a thing but it wasn’t important now. “You too Kiku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re coming with us right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head. “He’s after me, you both get to safety.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I will not let him take you!” Arthur blinked at the force of his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I–.” Kiku held a finger to Arthur’s lips. The door was pulled open by Feliciano, an octopus type villain, with fabric tentacles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku grabbed Arthur’s lamp, smacking a tentacle that was headed to grab Arthur. “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But–.” Feliciano grabbed the lamp. “Go!” Kiku commanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku was grabbed. Kiku struggled to break free as his earrings beeped. He felt the fabric wrapping him up into a cocoon. “Hahhhhh!” Kiku heard before the fabric loosened its hold on him. Feliciano screams, having been kicked in the face by Arthur. Kiku broke free and went toward the window’s edge. “Kiku! Go! Don’t worry about me. Ladybug will come. I know he will.” He said as the fabrics started consuming him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What about Kuro Neko? Where was he?But Arthur was right. They needed Ladybug. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku stepped on the ground to see Yong Soo way ahead of him. “That was terrifying! Kiku what was that!?” He asked. “An Akumatized Feliciano.” They walked back toward Kiku’s house. “This city is crazy! I know it happened to me but that was purely on accident! I don’t want him inside my head again Kiku!” Yong Soo said as they continued to walk back toward Kiku’s house. “Yong Soo as long as we stay here, we’ll be fine.” They were back at Kiku’s house now. He turned on a video game for the boy to play. He snuck upstairs and changed into his Ladybug attire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kiku arrived Feliciano was on the roof. “Ladybug! I’m the Fabricator! Your precious Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland are doomed.” Fabricator carried the two cocoons in two of his tentacles. “Not if I have anything to say about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fabricator laughed using his tentacles to propel him to a taller building. Kiku swung his clip after him, swinging to a Bizz Co. building rooftop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fabricator dangled the cocoons over the edge, attracting onlookers. “I’ll give you a proposition Ladybug. I won't drop them if you give me your miraculous!~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Never!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok!~” The Fabricator released them and Kiku jumped off of the building, diving toward them. Screams could be heard from the onlookers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku was able to grab the threads on both, swinging as the threads unraveled. When Kiku was able to lower them to the ground, the two were free but unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku got out his throwing stars.  Fabricator crawled down to where they all were. Kiku threw them, cutting off each of Fabricator’s tentacles as he reached for him. “No fair!” He squirmed before they grew back. “I wasn’t ready, but now I am.” He smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pencil was behind Fabricator’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku aimed a star. It flew right past him. “Ha! Missed me!” Fabricator made a reach for him . “I wasn’t aiming for you.” Kiku held up his hand as the pencil flicked into it . The star sliced a cut into Fabricator’s ear. Fabricator stumbled backwards. Kiku snapped the pencil in half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku swung his clip to catch the black Akuma. When the white moth appeared, Kiku watched it flutter away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug! Oh no!” Feliciano said running up to him. “I-I let an Akuma get me!” He waved his arms around frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. No harm done.” Kiku said turning to Arthur and Mr. Bonnefoy, still unconscious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro Neko where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh I have an idea!” Feliciano said. “Maybe a kiss would wake them up.” Kiku blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him kiss Arthur? He couldn’t!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku found himself kneeling down. His brown eyes taking in the sight of the unconscious blond. His golden lashes kissed by the sun, and his pale pink lips, breath coming out in shallow puffs. Kiku leaned down, inches from the lips he yearned to kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Came the groan of Mr. Bonnefoy. Feliciano ran over to help him up. “I am soooo sorry! I shouldn’t have gotten so upset!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Ladybug.”  Kiku turned to see Arthur’s flushed face. Kiku leaned back. “Arthur, you’re awake. Yoi.” Kiku got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ladybug! My driver should be here shortly. And little Feliciano, I wish you well, but keep your distance. Come Arthur.” Mr. Bonnefoy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather walk than be in a car with you.” Arthur said crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you always have to be stubborn with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wasn't, who would be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mr. Bonnefoy sighed, “Do what you want. I’m too tired to argue today.” “Fine! I will.” Arthur snubbed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fratello will be on his way.” Feliciano said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When both were gone, Kiku noticed Arthur hadn’t made an attempt to move. Kiku raised an eyebrow at the other teen. “Oh you’re waiting on me? Sorry I um … have a g-good night Ladybug.” His cheeks were still red as he walked toward the direction of his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Kiku called out to him. Arthur turned back to him. “Do you want me to take you home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I-I d-don’t want to inconvenience y-you Ladybug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is no problem.” Kiku said pulling out his clip. “A-Alright Ladybug. Thank you.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Kiku’s waist. Kiku blushed, doing the same with the arm not holding the clip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Being close to Arthur, twice in one day! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiku squealed internally. “Hold on tight.” He said. Arthur tightened his grip when they swung through the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku brought Arthur to his room. “L-Ladybug before you go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes Arthur?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ream out Cat Noir too much when you see him. I’m sure he had a good reason for not showing up today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I promise I will chastise him a minimal amount.” Kiku nodded before swinging home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Animal Shifter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m releasing these as a bundle, the events happen right after the other, hope it’s not overwhelming! <br/> Plus I’m kind of eager to get these out for you all to read! </p>
<p>Also the song is just Prussia's Marukaite Chikyuu. I do not own the song, nor the rights,  So I didn't put it in there, I don't know if I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why don’t we meet at your house? Your room is huge.” Gilbert said tuning his cymbals. They were in his garage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My room isn’t sound proof Gilbert. Francis would flip his top.”  Arthur said, tuning his guitar. “And since when did you care about Bonnefoy’s feelings?” “I know I give him a hard time, but I do live in his house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, Gilbert, Antonio, and Mathiew were members of a band called Kitty Section. Ivan came up with the name and neither of the boys wanted to argue with Mathiew’s boyfriend. Feliciano designed their masks, Ivan again liked the concept so none objected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo siento estoy tarde.” Antonio said walking in with his guitar. “What was it this time Antonio, you overslept?” Arthur said to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I had to finish my chores. You know mi mama, she’s strict when it comes to chores.” He said taking out the guitar and tuning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah my mom’s the same but it’s Al’s turn to do the chores.” Mathiew said plugging in the amp to the keyboard. “Well my mom works nights and my dad’s chill so I don’t have to do chores until the weekend.” Gilbert says snidely. “That actually sounds like rubbish Gil.” Arthur said. “Oh shut up rich boy. Your butler does your chores.” Arthur smirks, “No more free rides then.” “No please, I love the leather seats and velvet floors.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait if Alfred’s doing your chores Mathiew then who’s going to record us?” Antonio asked him. “Oh, Alfred asked his friend Kiku to fill in for him. He should’ve been here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gomen'nasai! I missed my second bus and had to sprint the rest of the way here!” Kiku said, bent over to catch his breath,face flushed from running. Gilbert set down his sticks. “Relax Kiku! It’s fine; only Arthur gives a shit if we’re late and we really don’t pay attention to him anyway.” The rest nodded but Kiku had his eyes focused on him. “It’s fine.” Arthur said, heat rising to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku’s cheeks matched his. “Hai. I will record when you all are ready.” “Awesome! Take a seat next to Toni, we gotta put on our masks.” Gilbert said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku nodded doing just that. Their crudely made plastic cat masks were painted with the colors of their home countries. They looked silly adorning them but at least they gave them an identity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was Kiku really in love with me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been a few weeks since he’d told him as Cat Noir. He’d cried then because he was in love with Ladybug and couldn’t stand the thought of hurting the Japanese- Parisian boy. It was hard knowing that fact without being able to act on it. Just knowing that he had the boy’s attention was unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we’re ready.” Arthur said. Kiku nodded, taking out his camera to record.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur tapped the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert hit his sticks together. “Eins, zwei, drei, vier!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was the lead singer of their band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Que singing"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued through the rest of the song, adding in Gilbert’s druma, Arthur’s bass and Mathiew’s keyboard...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur panted, throat dry after the screaming match Gilbert put him through with those lyrics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoi. I got it.” Kiku said stopping the video. Arthur went into Gilbert’s cooler for a bottle of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see how it came out!” Antonio said walking over to Kiku to look at his phone. Mathiew and Gilbert joined him. “Awesome! I look extremely awesome in the video. You’re a good video taker.” Gilbert said slinging his arm around Kiku’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur took a gulp of water. “Gilbert no more heavy metal songs ok? I don’t think my voice can take the strain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Arthur you yell a lot anyway so quit whining. Screaming is the only acceptable form of singing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If my voice gets raspy because of you I am making you pay for my speech therapy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually raspy voices are quite attractive on some singers, so it might not necessarily be a bad thing.” Mathiew piped in.“Thank you Birdie for proving my point.” Gilbert said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I happen to enjoy my voice as is but whatever.” Arthur said walking over to peer at the video. It would be better when Alfred edited the visuals but the audio was clear. The screaming was ear splitting but in a good way, and they were all on tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur nodded, “Good. Ready for editing.” “Hai.” Kiku glanced away after brief eye contact. Kiku started putting his phone away and grabbing his school bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next week we practice Gilbert’s new song right?” Antonio asked putting his guitar in his case. “No the week after.” Gilbert answered. “Oh sí,sí.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mathiew and Antonio always take the subway home. They waved at them in parting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiku um before you catch the bus can I ask you something ?” Gilbert said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um y-You’re friends with Feliciano right?” Arthur knew where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “C-could you ask him on a double date for me for this weekend?” Kiku raised an eyebrow. Arthur stepped in, “Gilbert if you wanted to go on a double date then you should’ve asked Mathiew.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Feliciano scares easily and Ivan’s creepy. I d-don’t want to make him upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But Kiku doesn’t have a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What about you, man? You and Kiku could pretend! Please, I need other people there; I-I can’t muster the courage to do it myself.” Gilbert pleaded with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked at Kiku’s flushed face, as he stood in shock at what Gilbert was suggesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> He did not want to lead Kiku on by pretend dating him. But he did want to help Gilbert land his shot with Feliciano. At least so he could get it out there that he was romantically interested in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm terribly sorry Gilbert but I’m busy this weekend! Francis booked some kind of weekend retreat for us to get massages and relax. I would try to get out of it but he threatened to take away my guitar and Sex Pistols albums.” Gilbert frowned. “But! I do have someone else in mind who could fill in for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro Neko... Arthur I don’t think–.”Kiku cut in. “Nonsense you two hit it off before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You went on a date with Cat Noir? Holy shit Kiku you have to bring him!” Gilbert exclaimed. “But he and I are just friends!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiku you just have to pretend just for one night. Please do it for me, I really want to help Gilbert but I can’t.” Arthur said. Kiku looked down, reluctantly saying , “Okay , I'll do it.” “Thank you so much Kiku!” Gilbert said hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were on the bus. He wanted to give Tino a rest and he didn’t want Kiku to be alone, taking two buses was a bit much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur felt sick to his stomach with guilt. He hoped Kiku would tell him his feelings soon so he wouldn’t have to keep using Cat Noir as a scapegoat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he face him after rejecting him? Would Hawkmoth akumatize him? It would hurt him even more having to fight him as Cat Noir. Sure Kiku didn’t talk to him much but he was a great friend to those around him, and he didn’t deserve to be heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur?” Kiku asked from beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How much does Gilbert care about Feliciano?” He was looking out the window, brown eyes focusing on the blurred buildings passing them by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s green eyes held a warmth that was missed by Kiku. “I’d say a lot. I don’t know if he loves him. He’s just shy and Feliciano’s oblivious to his hints. He gave him some art pencils to sketch with for his birthday but forgot to write his name when he delivered them, things like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku blinks before replying, “Well I don’t know about Feliciano. He seems focused on his fashion more than a relationship, but I will ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you again for doing this. It really means a lot to me.” Kiku looks at him then, blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>I'm not doing this on purpose!</em> </span>
  <em>
    <span>Argh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiku stop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur felt his heart squeeze in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s ring beeped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the bus shook. Kiku turned to see a large eye outside of the window. The passengers on the bus screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bus screeches to a halt. “Everyone evacuate the bus!” The bus driver yelled. The bus shook again, the front entrance being jammed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed Kiku’s hand, pulling him up to the emergency exit on top of the bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood on top of the bus as a Tyrannosaurus Rex struck the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh, another Akumatized Parisian.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiku we’re going to have to–.” Arthur was cut off by the soft patter of the boy’s feet as he ran off the roof, leaving him behind. Arthur ran in the opposite direction, momentarily slipping on the bus’s smooth surface. He hoped the boy made it to safety. He got back up before jumping off and, landing on his feet. He ran toward a trash can. His suit was under his clothes, he didn’t have his wig but he hoped his hood could cover him enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he went back toward the bus Ladybug was already there, throwing his stars at the beast. A red streak sliced it’s cheek, causing it to roar. The T-Rex changed its attack to Ladybug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur threw his baton into the T-Rex’s mouth. The T-Rex tried to chomp on the baton but it held its mouth open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Cat Noir is here to save the day! Did ya miss me Love bug?” He asked leaning his elbow on the other hero’s shoulder. “No. I did fine on my own. I’m just disappointed you neglected your responsibilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lovebug it’s not like that. I had some important business to take care of. You know I wouldn’t skip out on you because of irresponsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug shrugged him off. “You’re lucky Mr. Bonnefoy or your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur weren’t hurt.” Arthur frowned, he hoped Ladybug wouldn’t be mad at him much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The T-Rex was gone, only his baton was left. Arthur went to pick it up only to feel a bite on his finger. In the blink of an eye a viper was coiled around his arm. “Ahhhh!” Arthur screamed flailing his arm. “Ladybug get it off!” He shifted from one foot to the other. “Hold still Kuro Neko!” The viper hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug went to grab it when the viper turned into a mouse. It scurried down Arthur’s arm toward his ring. Arthur grabbed the mouse. “Where’s his Akuma?” He asked. “He has a little belt around his tummy.” Ladybug said pulling the belt from the mouse. Pulling it apart, he captured the Akuma and released the white moth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur gasped as the mouse turned into a boy. “Cat Noir! Ladybug! Oh no!” The boy had tears in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t cry lad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m 15! M-my name’s Ravis. I-Ivan scares me so much! Why does he always push me down all the time?  T-that’s why I’m so small!” He burst into tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why Ravis. But being short has its advantages, you can hide where big and tall people can’t reach you. And look at Ladybug! He’s a superhero and he’s short!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug will you beat up Ivan for me?” Ravis said looking up at Ladybug with big blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ravis I don’t do that sort of thing. You have to stand up to him yourself. I believe in you.” Ladybug said putting a hand on the boy’s heart. “You’re crazy! He’ll kill me!” He said clinging onto Arthur even more. “Um I’ll take you home, alright Ravis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes please! I’m sorry for the damages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh shite gotta take care of that.” He said putting the boy down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hota!” He shouted, taking out his wand. The city was blanketed in a white light, fixing the bus and other property damage beforehand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur woke up in the arms of not Ladybug but Ravis. “Cat Noir you’re ok!” The boy’s eyes streamed tears of joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur flailed, “Will you put me down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I was sooo scared you died!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He could see Ladybug try to hide his smile behind his gloved hand. Arthur furrowed his brows. “This is amusing to you ay Ladybug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No Kuro Neko of course not.” Ladybug said not looking at him, a jolt of laughter escaping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravis put him down. Arthur dusts himself off. “Alright get on ya lil’ bugger.” Arthur kneels down, to give the boy a piggyback ride. “But I’m not a child, I don’t–.” Arthur groans getting up and throwing the boy over his shoulder. “Whoa! P-put me down! I-I didn’t mean–.” “Hush now, you won’t be there long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know there’s something different about you Kuro Neko.” “No time to chat, gotta go Ladybug!” Arthur said running off and propelling himself to Ravis’s house with his baton, which he’d given him directions to through bouts of sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Awesome One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way Kiku worded it but somehow Feliciano assumed this outing was between four friends and not a double date. They were at his father’s restaurant so maybe that was it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert was gnawing on his fingernails, sitting on his side of the booth as the three of them waited for Feliciano. “Gilbert relax mate, you’ll only fuck up if you think you’ll fuck up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say, you have a mask on.” Gilbert says gesturing to his outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If you fuck up you can hide behind the fact that you have an identity outside of this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well yes but that only really applies to my super hero duties. Not romance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Tell me about it, he does so bad with Ladybug–so I’ve been told…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice save Honda. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-ladybug told you that?” Kiku turned to the cat themed superhero whose cheeks were a bright shade of red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, he was in love with Ladybug. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“N-no! Uh I heard a rumor from Alfred, considering he’s close with Ladybug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to hurt the hero’s feelings. Sure Ladybug constantly turned down the flirtatious neko on many occasions, but Kiku didn’t have to add to the fire. Plus he hadn’t technically told Ladybug he loved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I thought he was done spreading false information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Old habits are hard to break.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I suppose you’re right. I can’t see how you’re friends with him Kiku. You’re so honest.” </span><em><span>Kuro</span></em> <em><span>Neko if only you knew.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Alfred has his faults but his heart is in the right place and he looks out for me. He brings me out of my comfort zone.” Kiku said, sipping his tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was cute you guys but I’m still nervous!” Gilbert said, hands shaking as he brings the tea cup to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gilbert aren’t you awesome?” Kuro Neko asked. “Yes! How dare you ask me a stupid question like that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well act like it! Ooze that boundless narcissistic confidence you always boast about having!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re right! The awesome me will not let a stupid crush stop him from being who he is!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku smiles and Kuro Neko cheers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caio fellas! Sorry I’m late!~” Gilbert’s face is flushed red and he grips the seat. “Konichiwa Feliciano.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Feli–.” Kuro Neko started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CAT NOIR! Wow! When Kiku said friends I didn’t know he meant you!” Feliciano slapped his own cheeks in shock. Feliciano pulled him out of his seat, giving him a hug. “I always thought your cat suit was sexy!~”He practically purred in his ear. Kuro Neko pushed him away, cheeks red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh uh thanks, it’s nice to meet you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh h-hi Feliciano.” Gilbert stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have we met before?” Feliciano turned to Gilbert then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh I-I’m in Kitty Section.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kitty Section? Oh hi Mathiew!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, I-I’m Gilbert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Doesn’t ring a bell but nice to meet cha!” They shook hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert blushed and scooted over to accommodate Feliciano. Their waiter, Kyle  from their school, returned for their orders. “So this is the fourth party? You all ready to order?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have pasta?” Feliciano asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I believe we have Spaghetti.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have that?” Kiku vaguely remembers his father putting that on the menu for Feliciano in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course ya can mate!” Kyle punches him in the arm before writing down the order. “Spicy beef kow”,Gilbert ordered. “Beef chow mein,” Kuro Neko ordered. “Seafood egg foo young,” Kiku ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Cat Noir, how strong are you?” Feliciano spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think I can carry about 90 kilos.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh that must be useful for beating up all the bad guys huh?” He said resting his arm on the table, resting his chin in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not necessarily because they have increased strength as well and sometimes even more than I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm interesting.” He said trying not to seem off-put by that answer. “Cat Noir, do you like art? I like the classics, the Mona Lisa, A Starry Night, the Scream and works like that!”Feliciano changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m more of a performing arts kind of fellow. The theater has always intrigued me.” Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows a small pout on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feliciano I wouldn’t mind seeing some of those.” Gilbert spoke up. He brightened up. “Really? Ok! I know of the Musée d'Orsay, a good art museum in Paris, if you’d want to come with me! Cat Noir, do you want to come too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. That’s not of my interest, you two go ahead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano’s expression drooped a little. “Um alright. I’ll text you the details ok Gilbert?” They swapped phone numbers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku wasn’t an expert on love but he could tell Feliciano had a crush on Cat Noir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your food has arrived mates!” Kyle said carrying the tray with their food. He set each of their orders in front of them.  They ate quietly before suddenly...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano slurped his noodles. Kiku furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. Gilbert smiles, “You’re a messy eater aren’t you Feliciano?” Gilbert grabbed a napkin. Feliciano raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a little something on your lip.” Gilbert wipes it for him, blushing. “Grazie!” He says returning to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert went to the bathroom a bit after that and signaled Kiku to come in later. “Sooo are you two dating?” Feliciano asked,eyes half lidded. “Yes!” Kuro Neko said. Feliciano twirled his fork, “Shame.” Kuro Neko apparently could also tell Feliciano had a crush on him. “Excuse me while I…” Kiku trailed off, gesturing to the bathroom, and catching Kuro Neko’s eye. “Oh!” He gasped getting up to let Kiku out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku went into the bathroom and saw Gilbert was splashing his face. “Kiku. This is going horribly wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Gilbert nothing has happened yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an idiot Kiku! I know Feliciano has the hots for cat boy! B-but why, I am awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gilbert, you still have a chance with him at the art museum. It’ll just be the two of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right I do, I can win him over with my awesome charm!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku nodded. “I’m positive Feli will give you a chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Kiku.” He said smiling in the mirror. Kiku washed his hands before drying them with a paper towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku went back out with Gilbert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert gasped and Kiku’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku made eye contact with Kuro Neko who was under Feliciano. Their lips were interlocked and Kuro Neko’s arms were around Feliciano’s waist. Feliciano began to claw at his  suit but Kuro Neko pushed him off, hard. Feliciano fell on the floor. Kuro Neko sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gilbert I-” He said seeing the fresh hot tears on Gilbert’s face. “You traitor! You call yourself a hero?” Gilbert said, stalking up to them. “You don’t-” He couldn’t dodge the slap that came next, leaving a red mark on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert ran out of the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku went to help Feliciano up. “Kiku, I’m sorry! I-I. I mean how could you say no to him? He was begging me to kiss him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I was not! He’s been flirting with me this entire dinner! He got in my personal space and kissed me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You both are at fault.” Kiku said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kuro Neko sighed, “The little bugger threw himself at me; I could only resist so much! But Feliciano I love Ladybug and I can’t accept your feelings. Don’t ever do that again or I’ll kill you.” The fury in the hero’s eyes was unmistakable. Feliciano squeaked in fear. Kiku placed a hand on Neko’s chest to halt him from advancing on Feliciano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-So you two aren’t dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, we said that so you’d give Gilbert a chance.” Kiku said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then a hoard of boys and girls came into the restaurant and grabbed hold of Kuro Neko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Awesome One wants the cat! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We must bring him back!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> We love the Awesome One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They chanted. He struggled against them but they hoisted him up and took him out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh!” Feliciano said. Feliciano ran to the bathroom while Kiku ran to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku changed into his Ladybug attire. When he ran outside people were bowing down to The Awesome One who was on a thrown. He had a crown on his head, purple mask, a watch on his arm and a scepter. “Ja, Ja worship the awesome me like you are supposed to.” Kuro Neko was brought forward. “Hello pussycat, are you ready to devote yourself to me and give me your miraculous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I will never devote myself to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You say that now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku threw his throwing star at his hand. “Scheisse!” Causing the scepter to fly from his hand and into the crowd. “Ladybug! Seize him my worshipers!” Kiku spun his grappling clip to create a shield but there were too many and they were too strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku joined Kuro Neko in front of The Awesome One. “Kuro Neko use your power!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It only works on me if I don’t have the wand in my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Unko!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me my scepter!” The Awesome One said waving his arm.  The group did not move. “What’s the matter with you dummkopfs? The Awesome One has spoken!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They listen to me now!” Feliciano said having picked up the scepter. “Release Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Kiku grabbed The Awesome One’s watch slicing it with his Katana. “Nooo!” Kiku grabbed the Akuma with his clip and released the white moth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert grit his teeth. “I’m sorry Ladybug for causing this mess. But Cat Noir stole the love of my life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No Gilbert what you saw-.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew what this date meant for me and you went and kissed him in front of me, knowing how I felt about him!”Gilbert yelled at Kuro Neko. “And you didn’t even give me a chance! All you saw was him!” Gilbert said pointing an accusing finger at Feliciano and then gesturing to Kuro Neko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking, feelings of pain and sadness overtaking him. “Gilbert calm down, you don’t want to attract another Akuma.” Kiku cautioned. Gilbert sank to his knees,hiding his face in his hands. Kiku grabbed him and he buried his face in his shoulder. “I’ll take you home. Kuro Neko fix everything.” Kiku gave him a stern look. He almost wavered in his act with how much the neko’s libido dropped at that moment. He looked completely crushed. “I will Ladybug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiku brought Gilbert to his home. “Thank you Ladybug. I need to be alone now.” Kiku nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a mess Kuro Neko made.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snow Twister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gilbert became ice cold after the incident, trying to show that it didn’t bother him, but he was unnecessarily mean to Mathiew during their practices for Kitty Section. Arthur hadn’t brought it up because he didn’t want to anger the teenager any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio and Alfred had already left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivan showed up after practice this week for their date at the ice rink. He did not take kindly to Gilbert harassing his boyfriend. “Matvey do you want me to break all of his bones? He knows not to talk to you that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “N-no Ivan, Gilbert has been in a bad mood. I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Matvey I will not hurt him if you don’t want me to.” Ivan said petting the boy’s hair.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan produces a pair of mittens with maple leaves on them for Mathiew. “Oh Ivan these are adorable! Did you knit these yourself?” Ivan nodded, a bright smile on his face. Mathiew put on the mittens. “Thank you.” He said kissing Ivan on the nose causing him to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god take your P.D.A. elsewhere! Those mittens are ugly and I don’t get why they deserve a kiss of all things. More like a pat on the back for good effort.” Ivan was in Gilbert’s face in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you to the count of three to apologize for your rude behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I don’t care!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dva!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert tapped his foot. “Can we hurry this up? “The awesome me has some sleep to catch up on.” Ivan reeled back his fist. Arthur stepped in front of Gilbert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tri!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur deserved the punch to the face he got. The warm liquid running down his nose could only be blood. “Arthur! Look what you did you hulking monster!” Gilbert exclaimed in shock. Ivan blinked. “Arthur you know I did not mean to hit you. It was for the bitter snake behind you.” Ivan sent Gilbert a glare. “I know.” Arthur said, grabbing the tissue Mathiew handed to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gilbert we have to talk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Gilbert looked distressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk? Talk about what? I’m fine!” Gilbert walked over to take a sip of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur gave his friend a look. “What? It’s not my fault Ivan’s a delicate snowflake that can’t handle a little ribbing!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan growled and Mathiew rubbed his back to soothe him. “Gilbert, don’t rile Ivan up, we don’t need him Akumatized.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s exactly what we need!” Gilbert said pushing past Arthur. “Hey dumbass ever heard of a garbage because that scarf needs to find it ASAP. Knit yourself one of those instead of ugly mittens!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivan’s scarf was precious to him. His sister, who died in a tragic car accident, gave him that. They all knew that as something similar happened due to Alfred’s crass nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew what Gilbert was trying to do. He wanted Cat Noir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outline of a butterfly appeared on Ivan’s face. Arthur brought his bag this time. While they were distracted Arthur fled into Gilbert’s house. He crept to the bathroom and changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned Gilbert’s roof was blown off and all three were gone. A blanket of snow was in the middle of the garage floor. Arthur went outside to see the large tornado. It blew his hood down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug swung down to where he was. “That is one big tornado.” He said. The temperature had dropped several degrees. “I guess winter’s coming early to Paris.” Arthur said frowning. “I think that Tornado has two other people trapped inside. We should get them out before we stop the villain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hai, but how do we do that without getting caught inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We use your grappling clip like life preserver. You stay out here and I’ll go in, I don’t want you to risk huring yourself.” Ladybug nodded and swung them to a skyscraper. Ladybug wrapped his clip around Arthur’s waist. The clip hooked onto his belt. Ladybug wrapped the string end around his wrist and planted his feet on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded to him before taking a running start. Then he jumped off the building and dived headfirst into the tornado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Arthur saw was a blanket of white. He squinted, seeing Mathiew and Gilbert as small blurs moving with the motion of the tornado. Arthur held out his arms, driving deeper and was able to grab Mathiew. “C-– Nn—.” It was hard to hear with the fast movement of the snow. “CLIMB UP!” He screamed as loud as he could. He coughed when Mathiew stepped on his back trying to shimmy up the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Gilbert who unexpectedly grabbed his baton. Ladybug pulled him up when the two were at the top of the building. “Gilbert my baton.” Gilbert held it up, lengthening it and bringing it down upon Arthur’s head before he could move. “I’ve got your precious ring too! I’m Cat Noir now!” Arthur’s vision blurred, and he stumbled to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug ran towards Gilbert with his Katana. Their weapons clashed with an audible <em>clang</em>. “Ladybug I'm a way better Cat Noir than he could ever be, so stop sticking up for that loser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Gilbert stop this! The miraculous is not a toy.” Ladybug said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know! I’m not messing around, I really want to be Cat Noir! This town needs a hero not an unawesome charlatan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “ Your identity is compromised and Hawkmoth could easily take the ring!” Ladybug said pushing Gilbert back. Gilbert blocked Ladybug’s swing again, this time pushing back and using it to launch himself over Ladybug and hitting him in the back. Ladybug stumbled forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur got up. “Gilbert please just let me explain. I didn’t mean to–.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shut up! Haven’t you done enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gilbert! What happened with Feliciano was a mistake! I’m sorry! I know he meant a lot to you, but I’m not planning to run away with him like in some cheesy rom com. If he doesn’t want to date you, he’s missing out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well it still stings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you said, I get to hide under this mask but you have to brave the harsh world unprotected. And that makes you better! I know you’ll get through this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty lame. I get to be awesome all the time and everyone knows it.” Gilbert gave him his ring and baton back.  Arthur gave him a hug, happy to have his friend back, he wouldn’t do this as himself mind you. “Keseese! Alright pussycat.” Gilbert smiled, hugging him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you two made up I got the scarf.” Mathiew said having been pulled up by Ladybug. Arthur steps away from Gilbert and pushes Mathiew out of the way of Ivan who’d returned to a human form to get his scarf. Ladybug put up his shield to hold him back. Arthur got off of Mathiew, jumping over Ladybug to hit Ivan over the head with his baton. Arthur planted his feet on the ground. Ivan shook his head, a bit dazed. He  turned to Arthur, throwing snowballs at him. “Hold still kitty cat!” He said as Arthur took off in a run. Ladybug went towards Mathiew while Ivan was distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug sliced the scarf with his Katana and caught the Akuma. Then he released the white moth. Arthur took out his wand. “Hota!” </span>
  <span>The city was blanketed in a white light, fixing the property damage and swept up people. Arthur woke up on the ground. “Was I supposed to catch you? Whoopsie.” Ivan said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug lowers the three down with his clip. “Lovebug I know you’re tired with all of that lowering and pulling up you’ve been doing. How about I take us down?” Ladybug nods, and Arthur pulls out his baton, twirling it like a propeller. Ladybug gets on his back and holds on as they float down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the ground Gilbert has apologised to Ivan and they say farewell to the duo, Gilbert taking the subway home and Mathiew and Ivan to their date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuro Neko that was close.” Ladybug said. “It was.” Arthur sighed. “You have to have a little self restraint.” He said before throwing his clip and swinging off. “I do! That was one time!” Arthur said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur would never admit it out loud but he didn’t regret kissing Feliciano, for purely physical reasons. The boy had a way with his mouth and he actually liked the sting of the boy’s nails on his bare skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What can you do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clearis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own any DC characters or marvel characters or any mention of or reference to them. All rights go to their creators.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku was sitting in the courtyard on a bench sketching Ladybug saving Arthur. He wondered what the boy thought of the superhero. Why would Arthur like Ladybug of all people? Arthur didn’t even like superheroes. So Kiku shook his head, it was stupid to think of such things.</p><p> </p><p>“Honda-Wang!” Kiku looked up to see Feliks and his yes-man, Toris. “Yes Feliks?” Feliks was usually all over Arthur in an improper way and it made him displeased. Feliks could tell he had feelings for Arthur and they didn’t get along because of it. Feliks wasn’t a generally kind person anyway either. “I’ve heard you’ve got connections with Cat Noir.”  Kiku nodded. “So I need you to like get him to contact Ladybug for me!”</p><p> “Uh…”</p><p> “C’mon Kiku I need to talk to Ladybug, I’m like his biggest fan!” </p><p>“Feliks we’re not friends so, no.” </p><p> </p><p>Feliks snapped his fingers and Toris took Kiku’s Sketchbook. “Could you give that back?” Kiku said getting up. Feliks held out his hand and Toris gave him the book. “Sorry Kiku.” Toris said. Kiku lunges to get it back but Toris grabs his arm. Toris twisted it, spun him around, and pushed him forward.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku stumbled but regained his balance. “There are like sooo many pictures of Arthur in that weird animoo style or something.” Feliks snorted, flipping through the pages. “I’ll show these to him if you don’t give me what I want.” Feliks said snapping pictures of his sketches. Kiku blushed, “Fine you can meet Ladybug. I’ll have him show up at your house after school.”</p><p> “Totally spectacular!” Feliks said, throwing him his sketchbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Toris grab my bag.” Toris did so and the two walked away. Kiku frowned, Feliks was only a force to be reckoned with when Toris was around.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred came up to him then. “Kiku! Wanna see the edited video of Awesome Me by Kitty Section?” Kiku nodded and Alfred sat down next to him. Kiku blushed while watching Arthur sing. He has such a beautiful voice. Kiku wished he’d sing just for him one day. </p><p>“You know maybe I should skip out more often so you could shoot.” Alfred said giving him a smirk.</p><p> “I-I don’t want to do that to you Alfred.”</p><p> </p><p> “Nonsense the guys won’t mind. Plus it’ll give you an excuse to be around Arthur. I know your date with Cat Noir didn’t go so hot. Sooo I’m gonna help you slide in those DM’s.” </p><p>Kiku blushed, “Ok, Arrigato Alfred.” </p><p>Alfred hugged him. “Course Kiku!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kiku arrived at the Edelstein household in full Ladybug attire. He knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>A woman with brown chestnut hair and green eyes opens the door. “Ladybug it is nice to finally meet you!” The woman’s Hungarian accent was unmistakable. “Hai, Manquer…?” “Oh just call me Ms. Hervadervy dear. Feliks is this way.” Kiku followed the woman in. </p><p> </p><p>“Feliks! Your guest is here!” Ms. Hervadervy called up stairs to Feliks. </p><p>“Like bring him up Elizaveta! You know I’m getting ready still!”</p><p> “Don’t make me hit you with my frying pan deary! It’s not polite to not come down and greet your guests!”</p><p> “Alright like don’t have a cow.”</p><p> </p><p>Feliks appeared at the top of the steps. He smiled upon seeing him. “Ladybug!” Feliks ran down the steps to give him a hug. Kiku pushes him away quite harshly. “I don’t like physical contact,” He said, his expression was neutral.</p><p> “That’s cool Ladybug. Come on up to my room, I want to show you my prized possessions!” Feliks turned to Ms. Hervadervy. “Could you bring us some fresh baked cookies?” </p><p>“Sure thing!”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku sat on Felik’s bed in his extremely large room. It had a nice view of the Eiffel Tower out of the window. “Ladybug! Look at my signed poster of Arthur Kirkland! He’s the stepson of Francis Bonnefoy, Mr. Bonnefoy has him model his Young Men’s clothes lines. Isn’t he just flawless?” Kiku had pictures of Arthur all around his room, but couldn’t dare muster up the courage to ask him to sign any of them. “Uh…”</p><p>“Oh oh! I have Francis Bonnefoy signature cologne too! My mom gave me an Edelstein signature tote bag too!” Feliks said holding up the large hot pink tote bag with the signed stitching. He sprayed the cologne causing him to cough.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku’s expression remained unchanged. “Ladybug can we take a picture together?” </p><p>“If that is what you want.”</p><p> “Yay!” Feliks sat next to him, taking out his phone and smiling. He put his arm around Kiku and snapped a few pictures. Kiku forced a smile. “I’m going to post this on Hetagram and SnapBlab! Ooh can’t forget my Cheepcheep account!” </p><p> </p><p>Kiku only had a Hetagram account to post his drawings and a Stumblur account for his more mature content. He got on HetaTube occasionally for Arthur’s ads and Alfred’s Ladyblog videos. </p><p> </p><p>A soft knock sounded on Felik’s door. “Bring the cookies in Elizaveta, the door’s unlocked.” Feliks said still typing on his phone. The door opened and it was not Ms. Hervadervy. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Arthur!” Kiku squeaked. “L-Ladybug?!” The other boy was startled so much he dropped the tray of  cookies. “Arthurkins! I didn’t know you were coming so soon.” Kiku dove to catch the tray before they were all over the floor. “Well Francis is in one of his depressive moods; I don’t want to be around when he’s like that and you once again left your sweater at my house during one of your monthly visits.” Feliks went to hug him and kiss his cheek but he pulled away. Kiku got up with the cookie tray, with the cookies still on them.“You’re too kind Arthurkins!” Feliks took the cookie tray and set it down on the end table in his room. He grabbed a cookie, taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug, Arthur’s like my best friend! But you’re number 2 Ladybug so you’re pretty high too!” Arthur grabbed a cookie. “I-I didn’t know you made house calls Ladybug.”</p><p> “I’m not here by choice.” </p><p>“What, stop lying! Ladybug doesn’t do house calls for just anybody! Like, Cat Noir told him I wanted to see him and Ladybug like came cause I’m his biggest fan.”</p><p> “He did?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Yes!” Kiku said, grabbing a cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur you wanna take a picture with me and Ladybug?” Arthur blushed, “S-sure.” </p><p>Feliks grabbed Arthur and Kiku nervously inched closer. Feliks grabbed Kiku too, causing Feliks to be in the middle. “Like say cheese guys!” “Cheese.” Both said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Then Feliks took one with Arthur to which he frowned in all the pictures. “You’re such a grumpy gus!” Feliks pouted. “I’m going for that serious brooding look.” Feliks frowned. “Oh, I’m going to the powder room guys, I’ll be back!” Feliks said, leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku scrambled to get Feliks’s phone. He deleted all of the pictures of his sketchbook.</p><p> </p><p>“L-ladybug? I know you get this all the time. I-I don’t want to be a bother. W-would you...if you don’t mind…” his cheeks were a bright shade of red,“...take a picture with me?” Kiku blinked putting the phone down. Me? Arthur wanted to take a picture with him? The same boy who shunned Alfred for his shrine dedicated to Captain America? The same boy who called Cat Noir a rip off of Batman? The same boy who laughed at Gilbert’s Wonder Woman costume for Halloween? “I-if you don’t want to, I understand.” “No. I-I mean yes, we can take a picture together.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur took out his phone. Kiku wrapped his arm around the boy’s neck, resting his elbow on his shoulder. Arthur’s hand rested on his hip, Kiku blushed looking at the other teen. “O-oh sorry.” He said copying Kiku’s motion. Both smiled, blush dusting their cheeks as Arthur snapped the picture. </p><p> </p><p>They sprung apart. “It came out nice.” Arthur said, looking at his phone. “A-are you a fan of mine?” Kiku said, leaning in to see the picture. “A-a fan? N-no of course not.” Arthur said not looking at him. “It’s for m-my f-friend. I don’t even like superheroes.” Kiku raised his eyebrow. The boy’s face was flushed as he backed away.  “I-I mean–!” Arthur’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Feliks returned. “Ladybug! Arthur! I’m back!” </p><p>“Feliks I think I should go.” Kiku said. “Oh alright, see ya later Ladybug!” Feliks called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku nodded and took the stairs. A friend? Sure. Kiku spun his clip when he was outside. “Oww.” Toris said.</p><p> “Oh T–boy, I did not see you.” </p><p>“It’s ok Ladybug, most people don’t. I’m Toris. I saw Felik’s post. I feel bad that you’re only here because we blackmailed Kiku.”</p><p> </p><p> “You what?” Arthur said in the doorway. “Feliks!” Arthur said. “Yes Arthur?” Feliks said from beside him, flinching at his tone. “You blackmailed Kiku into forcing him to get Ladybug to come here?”</p><p> “Well yeah but Ladybug wanted to come visit me! Who cares about Honda–Wang anyway?” </p><p>“Apologise to Kiku tomorrow.”</p><p> “No way! He shouldn’t be like doodling you in public anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Arthur asked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku gasped. He promised. “Blackmailing is wrong Feliks, we can’t be best friends if we can't do the right thing.” Kiku said. “Ladybug he wouldn’t have let me see you otherwise. Please!” Feliks pleaded with him.  “He’s right, Feliks. I can’t be friends with you either, unless you apologise.” Arthur said walking off of his porch and to his car.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku swung away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day Kiku was in his room reading the latest entry on the Ladyblog.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiku! Bonnefoy’s stepson is here! Come down!”</p><p> </p><p> “Ok Otosan.” Arthur was at his house! Kiku squealed, rolling around in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs Arthur stabbed bao with a chopstick and shoved it in his mouth. He was sitting at the bar. “Arthur?” Kiku sat on a stool next to him. He swallowed. “Sorry for coming on such short notice. I found out about Feliks blackmailing you into setting up that meeting with Ladybug. I know he’s a pain.” He sighed. Kiku blinked. Arthur continued, “I just– I just don’t like him bothering you like that. You don’t draw attention to yourself;  he should leave you alone.” </p><p>“Arthur I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself.” It wasn’t that hard of a task to fulfill. Alfred usually helped when he was in trouble and he didn’t like to draw attention by fighting back if it wasn’t necessary. “I didn’t say you couldn’t. It’s just that you shouldn’t have to, especially not with Feliks.” </p><p>“Feliks is like that to everyone.” Kiku corrected. Arthur sighed, “I guess you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“These are good.” Arthur said changing the subject to the bao. “What kind do you have?”</p><p> “Beef.”</p><p> “I like the chicken the best.” Kiku said, looking at the bao on his plate. “Hmm maybe I’ll give it a try next time.” Arthur suddenly brought his hand down with an audible smack on his pocket. “My picture!” He said looking around. Kiku looked too, only to see a flame sprouting on the picture. Kiku went to grab it but felt a sting on his hand. “Nooo!” Arthur lunged but the picture moved and soon it was all burned. Arthur was pushed into Kiku. They both groaned. Kiku blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“That picture, it was for Ladybug. I don’t have his number so I was going to give it to him in person.” Arthur said getting up. “You like Ladybug?” Kiku asked as the other boy helped him up. Arthur blushed. “N-no I’m just a fan. I admire him b-but not like I’d date him or anything.” </p><p>“I thought you didn’t like superheroes.” “Well I don’t but Ladybug isn’t like other superheroes. He’s real, just like you and me.” Arthur had a small smile on his face looking at the charred remains of his picture.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost closing time.” Kiku said checking his phone, trying to calm his blush. Arthur snapped out of his reverie. “Oh right! Well I’ll go home so you can lock up.”</p><p> “Hai. See you at school. Get home safe.” Arthur nodded, “Same to you!” Arthur said, leaving out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“ Are we catering for Mr. Bonnefoy or no?” Yao asked. “Otosan! No!” </p><p>“We will Kiku, one day, you just wait.” He said going back into the kitchen. Kiku went up to his room to change.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku met up with Kuro Neko outside. “So what are we looking for exactly?” Kuro Neko asked him. “I don’t know.” He replied. The two were back to back, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>And then Kiku felt a tickle on his cheek as soft as a brush of the hand. He swatted it, hitting what felt like a wrist. “Invisible person!” He yelled. He felt a punch in the stomach and tried to grab hold of something except thin air. Kuro Neko swung wildly but they were not getting anywhere. Kiku’s boot crunched under some leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku had an idea. He bent down to gather some leaves, earning him a kick in the back. “Sorry Ladybug, didn’t know you were down there. Ah, I see what you’re doing.” Kuro Neko did the same but was cut off by a force having him by the neck. He was dragged backwards and Kiku threw the leaves. </p><p> </p><p>He could see the leaves being shaken off. Kiku aimed his throwing star, causing a red streak and a small trickle of blood to appear. Kuro Neko stomped on his assailant’s foot causing him to scream. Kiku ran forward and lunged as Kuro Neko fell to his knees. He smacked into a mass and they tumbled to the ground. Kiku pinned the invisible man to the ground. The invisible man struggled underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on tight Ladybug I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Kiku frowned, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep him down. Kiku brought his head forward, hoping to head but the man. He did, seeing the trickle of blood from what could be assumed his nose. “Ladybug I despise you. Why does Feliks care so much about you when I’ve done everything he’s ever asked of me?”</p><p> “Toris I–.” </p><p>“Toris doesn’t exist. Only Clearis! Unseen, unheard, unnoticed!” Kiku’s head was suddenly damp as a rush of cold water was dumped on him. “Kuro Neko!” </p><p> </p><p>Luckily some got on Clearis as well. The outline of the boy could be seen through the specks of mud in the dirty water. “What? I couldn’t see him! But l’ll warm you up Love bug if you want.” He said taking Clearis’s headband and snapping it in half. Kiku got up, taking his clip and throwing it to capture the Akuma. Then he opened it to release the white moth.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko said his magic word fixing everything, except his wet suit and hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug?! Oh no! I’m sorry, I don’t hate you!”</p><p> “It’s fine Toris. And with Feliks I’m sorry he blamed you for everything.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Feliks is just in a mood. I’m sure he’ll take me back tomorrow.”</p><p> “Do you want me to take you home?” “Oh no I’m going to stop by the Vargas’ Pizzaria, for a slice, See you guys.” Toris said.  </p><p> </p><p>Kiku was pulled into Kuro Neko’s chest. Kiku gasped as the towel was wrapped around him. “Where did you get that?”</p><p> “I grabbed it along with the water.” Kuro Neko moves the towel down his back toward his backside. “I can do it myself.” Kiku said, snatching the towel and drying off his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku turned from him and walked a few steps. When he was finished drying he threw the towel at Kuro Neko. “Goodbye Neko.” Kiku threw his clip and swung to his house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Magical Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur blushed, saving the picture as his screensaver. <em> I took a picture with Ladybug! Ladybug took a picture with me! </em> He hugged his phone to his chest, his heart swelling with joy. </p><p> </p><p>“Arthur!” Arthur got up from the bed, groaning. Arthur stomped to the door opening to it to Ludwig. “Beilschmidt.”</p><p>“Your stepfather wanted you down for a fashion shoot, the winter collection.”</p><p>“Tell him I’m busy.”</p><p>“Arthur may I remind you that we’ll take away your spell book and Sex Pistols Albums.” Arthur crossed his arms. “You don’t even know where they are!” Ludwig held up said book and his four Sex Pistols albums. “Fine!” </p><p> </p><p>Tino drove him to Francis’s building, where most of his photo shoots were held. It was in the heart of downtown Paris. </p><p> </p><p>“Arthur I have your clothes.” Francis said holding up a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and a faded pink pea coat. “Pink?”</p><p> “Your masculinity isn’t that fragile is it?”</p><p>“How could anyone be masculine in that horrid color?” </p><p>“You’ll live. Don’t forget your hat.” Francis gave him a purple knitted hat. “You just like to humiliate me.” Francis turns away from him to talk to another associate of his, who was actually taking the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur went to the trailer to change. A makeup artist came in. “You don’t need much, maybe a little blush and waxing for your eyebrows.” She said. Arthur frowned, letting the woman pour wax on his eyebrows and caking makeup on his forehead to cover most of the shaved part of his eyebrows. Sure it made him look more attractive but he didn’t look like himself. </p><p> </p><p>The shooting area had a lot of bright lights. It was something he still hadn’t gotten used to and squinted when he stepped into them. Arthur flashed smiles, pouts and stoic expressions like the plastic doll Francis wanted him to be. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Arthur wear that outfit to school tomorrow. Maybe your little friends would want to buy from our collection.”</p><p> “Francis my friends can’t afford your clothes. Only pretentious pricks would pay €500 for a pure cashmere hat.” “Arthur you are to call me beau-père, and I know people of high status do attend your school even if you don’t associate with them.” </p><p>“I’m not wearing these doll clothes.”</p><p>“Arthur I am your guardian and you will do as I say or I will–.” </p><p>“You’ll take away my things I know I know. I don’t know what mum saw in you, you arsehole.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur got an idea. <em> I'll wear the outfit alright. </em>Arthur got to work cutting the sleeves off of his button up and ripping holes in his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>The next day Francis screamed. His designer pea coat was dyed green, his jeans had holes, and his blue button up was cropped and sleeveless. “Arthur! Sacrebleu! My clothes, they are ruined!”</p><p>“Nope I improved them.” </p><p>“Don’t you dare wear those!”</p><p> “I was ordered specifically to wear these clothes. Tino start the engine!” Arthur said, running. “Ludwig! Don’t let him out that door!” Francis yelled. Ludwig appeared in front of the door. Arthur slid between the German assistant’s legs. He ran to the car, just evading the man’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive Tino!” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mr. Bonnefoy looks pretty angry.”</p><p> “Tino I’ll deal with him when I get home from school. Now drive!” Tino stepped on the gas, as Ludwig reached for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur arrived at school. “I promise you won’t lose your job Tino. Gods, Francis isn’t that stupid.” </p><p>“Ok Arthur. Are you going to practice with your little friends today?” </p><p>“No that is next week.” Tino nods. “Have a nice day at school Arthur.”</p><p> “Yeah yeah.” Arthur said closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was in the courtyard with Gilbert. “Your new look is awesome man!”</p><p> “It’s just for today to piss off Francis. These are part of his line.”</p><p> “He sells clothes like that? I would buy them if I could afford them.” </p><p>“No I did this.” Gilbert laughs his signature, “Kesesese”, “What are you some rebellious punk?” Gilbert asked poking him in his exposed stomach. Arthur crossed his arms, “I can’t just let Francis turn me into a plastic doll that he can do whatever he wants with, who bends to his will.”</p><p> “Alright mommy issues.” Gilbert smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s mother suddenly disappeared two years ago on her trip home from London. She was visiting Arthur’s sick cousin Peter. So he was stuck here with Francis in Paris, not like his dad would actually fly over here to get him. He’d chosen to stay with his mother and not him after all. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. Soon Feliks and Toris were there too. “What do you want Feliks?”</p><p> “Arthurkins! What happened? Those clothes are like so fierce!”</p><p> “Yes I’m making a fashion statement.” </p><p>“I hope this isn’t like a permanent thing.” “And what if it is?”</p><p> “Such indecency!” Feliks said, also poking his exposed stomach. Arthur swatted him away.</p><p> </p><p>“ARTHURRR!” Rang loud throughout the courtyard. The vibrations causing everyone to cover their ears as the sound passed through their eardrums. </p><p> </p><p>Up on the roof stood an akumatized Francis, a version of himself in a puffy pink dress, white boots and gloves with pink bows in his hair. He held a bull horn. “YOU’VE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOYYYY!” Arthur fell to his knees, and covered his ears trying to get the sound out of his head.<em> It’s so loud! </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>You pissed him off alright.” Gilbert said, covering his ears as well. Arthur grunted. “I’m going to the bathroom. Stall him for as long as you can.” Arthur said as Francis jumped down. “Sure thing, I don’t want you to get in trouble. Kesesese.”</p><p> “Yo Mr. Bonnefoy, I like that dress! Perfect for Feliks!”</p><p> “You think so?” Feliks brightened up. “Can I have it Mr. Bonnefoy?” “Silencieux! I am Magical Strike! You can have my dress if you tell me where my dear stepson is.” </p><p>“Oh he’s like totally–.” Gilbert quickly covered his mouth.</p><p> “He’s in the library! Studying like the hard working boy he is!” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur, fully changed, went toward the library. When he got there Ladybug was already inside with Magical Strike. Arthur kicked down the door. “You blokes weren’t gonna throw a party without me were ya?” Ladybug sighed. “CHAT NOIR!” He screamed into that bull horn of his.</p><p> </p><p> Arthur frowned. <em> Sure it was still painful, but the ear plugs made the screaming tolerable. </em>He stomped forward as Magical Strike continued to scream. Raising his palm, he swung his arm back to land a smack on Magical Strike’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Idiot. Gods, Francis had one job and it was not to get Akumatized. He couldn’t even do that, he had to sit around and be depressed all day!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> Oww.” Magical Strike whined. <em> Oh how I always wanted to smack Francis but being the respectful child I am could never do so. I wish he could pull himself together, and stop expecting me to pick up his slack. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I think that is enough.” Ladybug said. But Arthur didn’t stop he just kept at it, reducing the villain to a crying mess. “What did I do to you?” Magical Strike asked in tears. Arthur was caught up in his own spiteful thoughts, he didn’t notice Ladybug had broken Magical Strike’s necklace and captured the Akuma.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Ladybug gripped his wrist and yelled, “Tariru!” Arthur turned to Ladybug. Letting his wrist slack in his grip, he sighed. “Thanks m’lord, I got a bit carried away.” </p><p>Arthur said his magic word and fixed everything, which was just the ringing in everyone’s ears.</p><p>“Ladybug? Chat Noir? What am I doing here?”</p><p> “Mr. Bonnefoy you were Akumatized.” Ladybug said.</p><p> “Merde! I can’t believe I let that imp of a boy make me angry enough to become akumatized!” Arthur grabbed the man’s wrist and dragged him toward the window. “Attendre! Que faites-vous?” “I’m taking you home.”</p><p> “Non! Mon driver will come get me.” He says dialing said driver. Arthur let him go and was heading for the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Kuro Neko?” Arthur turned to Ladybug. “Come on.” Arthur said, pulling the hero out of the window with him.</p><p> </p><p>They were on the roof of the Vargas Pizzaria. “Do you have something against Mr. Bonnefoy?” Ladybug asked, eyebrows furrowed.  Arthur sighed, looking up at the sky. “Truthfully I don’t. He’s just really vulnerable, and I wish he’d understand how dangerous it is to be that way with Hawkmoth around.” </p><p>“Neko, it isn’t healthy to bottle up your feelings. We can’t let Hawkmoth takeaway our ability to feel sadness or anger. That’s part of being human.” Ladybug held his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt blush on his cheeks. “You’re right Ladybug. You’re so wise, and insightful. I could just kiss you.” Ladybug rolled his eyes. “Goodbye Neko.” </p><p> </p><p>He watched him go. <em> I’m  going to go crazy one of these days. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Tariru!— Enough!<br/>Attendre! Que faites-vous?—Wait! What are you doing?<br/>Merde!—Shit!<br/>beau-père—stepfather</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Slimebrolli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku was sitting on the bench at the bridge, eating peach ice cream with lemon and lime swirls. Máximo’s ice cream shop was open all times of the year. It was said his mystical swirls told the other half of a person’s heart. The blackberry swirl in his ice cream threw him off after a few licks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting next to Kuro Neko who had cherry ice cream with blackberry swirls. “Kiku any new sketches?” Kuro Neko and Kiku have been spending time together for the past few weeks. He’d never shown him his “Arthur sketches.” “No.” Kiku said. “Oh come on you’ve got to have some! You’re always scribbling in that sketchbook of yours.” Kuro Neko said slinging his arm around his shoulder and giving him a shake. Kiku shook his head, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you just don’t want to show me.” Kuro Neko said, leaning close to his ear.  Kiku hunched over, turning away. “It’s embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! I spout my poems to Ladybug, to you! I know Ladybug would laugh if he heard them.” Actually he thought they were sweet, although some were cheesy. Kiku was honestly surprised at how sincere the other superhero was, he’d always brushed off his flirting as a joke.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fine.” Kiku said, tearing out a few sketches of Arthur and handing them to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro Neko set down his ice cream to look at his sketches. He’d only shown him the tame ones, the others were in a safe place locked away. “These are...You see Arthur in some kind of rose tinted glasses don’t you Kiku? He does not look this good. For starters those eyebrows.” Kiku gave the hero a hard slap on the cheek. “Damare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” He winched rubbing his cheek, “I know you love him. I just don’t see how you would like his appearance. They fix him up for those photo shoots you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You don’t understand Neko. Arthur has the most enticing green eyes, and hair as golden as the sun. His eyebrows are the most kawaii-desu! They are the same as a Shiba Inu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku felt himself squealing on the inside. He draped himself over the bench. “Just don’t tell him I said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Kuro Neko joined him, “I’m pretty sure he’d think it’s wonderful you see him that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, he’s a model. I’m sure he’s been told already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a beat of silence, Kuro Neko asked, “So is this drawing thing a hobby or are you trying to make a career out of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want to make my own manga one day, but I’m currently on the lycée scientifique track and I want to work in computer science. So it’d be a side project of mine. Would it be too personal to ask about your ambitions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well despite what I currently do, I would like to be a poet, or a writer in general. But I’m not sure how possible that is given my current situation and pressure from my family.” He generally looked sad about his odds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sure you’ll be able to do both, you might not need to be Cat Noir for much longer if you and Ladybug can defeat Hawkmoth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm that would be one less burden for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku was struck once again with Kuro Neko’s dark raven hair, just like on the roof a few weeks ago. He still remembered once when he could see a few golden strands slip from under his hood. Was Kuro Neko’s hair actually blond? Not that he needed to know the hero’s identity but he was curious. Seeing that slip up caused him to narrow down his possibilities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to test my theory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Kuro Neko how do you feel about the color pink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Pink?!” Kiku dug a ribbon out of his pocket. “I absolutely loa–love pink.” Kuro Neko’s eye twitched. “Really? You like the ribbon?” Kiku said and the neko held out his wrist. Kiku tied the ribbon around his wrist. “Yes Kiku, you gave it to me, I fancy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I have something for you too! I saw it and thought you’d like it.” Kuro Neko dug into his pocket. He pulled out a watch with cats on it instead of numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Neko.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t make any sense, how could he be Feliks? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All of the facts added up. Blond hair, love for Ladybug, love of pink, arrogance, vanity. Wait no..., Glossika and Kuro Neko were in the same place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku sighed in relief. “Arrigato.” Kiku said, giving him a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our ice cream!” Kuro Neko said, picking up his and Kiku’s now melted cups. “I’ll go throw them away.” He said getting up. Kiku watched him take the cups to the trash.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Cat Noir!~” Feliciano said, walking up to them on the bridge. “Feliciano?!” Kuro Neko dropped the ice cream. “I’m so happy to see you!~” He said running up to Kuro Neko and giving him a hug. Feliciano kisses his cheeks. “Gattino irresistibile.” Feliciano whispered, Kuro Neko’s face flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feli?” Kiku spoke up then.  Feliciano turned to him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kiku!” He ran to him, giving him a hug. “Did you see Francis Bonnefoy’s new winter catalog?” Feliciano said, showing him the catalog. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did that just come out today?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He’d been with Kuro Neko all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I did not.” He said, taking the magazine. He skipped right to the young men’s section. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur looked even more breathtaking in makeup. That pink did suit him, standing out against his eyes. And–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad Kitty! Ahhh don’t hurt me! Ack!” “Keep your hands off me you seducer!” “KIKU HEEELLLPPP!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare act like a victim!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re hurting meee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku looked up from the magazine to see Kuro Neko straddling Feliciano who was lying on his stomach. Kuro Neko was pulling one of his arms back and had his arm around Feliciano’s neck. Kiku looked back down at the magazine.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That hat is adorable. Arthur looks good in winter–. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiku’s earrings beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanker…huh?”  Feliciano laughed a low rumbling sound. “Hehehe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ugh what is this?” Kiku looked back up to see Kuro Neko covered in slime, dripping and wet. “Where is Feliciano?” Kiku asked. “I-I don’t know he was here a second ago.” The slime started to form into a solid entity away from him. “Hehehe fools, it is I Slimebrolli!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Eww I don’t want to know what you’re made of.” Kuro Neko said shaking his hands. Kiku threw the magazine but it just went through him, covering it in slime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe you can’t touch me Kiku, but I can touch you whenever I want and I don’t have to leave! Huggg!” Slimebrolli slithered towards him. “Run Kiku I’ll hold him back!” Kuro Neko said grabbing the slime, trying to reel him in. Kiku didn’t need to be told twice and ran down the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to jump into a bush. He didn’t bring his bag but he had his suit under his clothes. No wig but he had a small red beanie just in case and his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku swung his clip to a nearby tree branch. Perched in the tree he watched for Slimebrolli. “Where could he be?”  Kiku felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around so fast he almost fell out of the tree. “Neko!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lovebug, … I feel like I got sick on me uniform. Did you happen to see Kiku?” Kuro Neko joined him on the branch. “I made sure he was in a safe hiding place.” Kuro Neko nodded, “Now we need to find Slimebrolli.” Kiku nodded, grabbing the neko’s waist, and throwing his clip to swing into town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Lovebug, you’ve never grabbed me like that before.” Kuro Neko gasped, Kiku ignored him. The row of buildings covered in slime was an indicator that Slimebrolli was there. “You know how to touch a kitty in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>way, Love bug.” He purred in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku muffed Kuro Neko in the face. “Focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get your miraculouses Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Slimebrolli said. He slithered from the sewer below, wrapping himself around the heroes. They were stuck together, but Kuro Neko was able to lengthen his baton, momentarily stretching Slimebrolli. Kiku wiggled free, jumping over and rolling on the ground. Slimebrolli snapped back to tighten around Kuro Neko. Kiku took out his katana running up to slice Slimebrolli. At the last second the supervillian jumped to cover Kiku’s eyes. Kiku stumbled back from the force of  Slimebrolli lunging himself at him. Kiku tried to pry the villain off of his face but he was too sticky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku suddenly felt a large gust of wind. He stood his ground. Slimebrolli scattered before landing with a splat on the glass window of The Vargas Pizzaria.  Kiku saw a panting Kuro Neko put his baton back behind him. His suit was ripped vertically down his chest. “Gomen'nasai Kuro Neko”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem love. ” Kiku walked over and grabbed the bracelet from around Slimebrolli’s wrist, what was left of it, and snapped it in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku caught the Akuma and released the white moth. “Wow I did all of that?” Feliciano said. “Yes, you’re quite troublesome.” Kuro Neko said. “Thank you guys! I’m going to get some pasta. Ciao!” Feliciano said going into the pizzaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro Neko said his magic word and fixed everything except the rip in his suit. “It’s not fixed.”<br/>
“That’s alright, nothing a good sew can’t fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But you’re inju–.” “I’m fine Ladybug don’t worry about me. I’ve gotta find Kiku so I can take him home. Where’d you hide him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s in a tree in the forest, but he’s probably back where you two were now that Slimbrolli is gone. You two have been spending a lot of time together, should I be worried?” Kiku teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I don’t know, Kiku’s actually nice to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m nice to you Koneko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This cut says otherwise.” He muttered before seeing Kiku frown, He continued, “Just getting your goat, you’ll always have a special place in my heart Lovebug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku smiled, Hai.”</span>
</p><p>-------</p><p>
  <span>Kiku changed back into his clothes and hurried to the bridge, “Kuro Neko, you’re bleeding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ladybug did it by accident during a battle. I’m fine, don’t worry. Ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you going to be able to take me home in that condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah! I can handle a little scratch until I can treat it at home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived on Kiku’s roof top. “Have a good night Kiku.” Kuro Neko turned to leave. “Wait. Come in for a few minutes. You’re injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine–.” Kiku shook his head. “Alright alright.” Kiku led the way to his room, down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku gestured to his bed. “A little forward aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Immature Neko.” Kiku muttered, going down the hall to the bathroom. He grabbed a rag along with peroxide, and a few cotton balls. When he returned, Kuro Neko had his suit pulled down to his waist. Kiku blushed. “Is this enough access?” He said biting his lip, eyes half lidded. Kiku squinted his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Impropper.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku wiped away the dried blood with the damp rag. The cut wasn’t deep, it would heal in a few days. “This is going to sting.” He said before pouring peroxide on the cut. Kuro Neko winced before clinching the sheets, letting out a hiss in pain. “You were right.” Kiku used the cotton balls to catch the excess peroxide that was running down his navel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give you my utmost gratitude Kiku.” Kuro Neko said bowing. He zipped up his costume and went up the stairs. “See you later!” He said closing the door to the rooftop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to be more careful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hawkmoth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit different. Because of the P.O.V. format I wrote it in, we won’t get much about Hawkmoth. I didn’t plan to focus on him in this story but here’s his backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig was in the basement of the Bonnefoy household. “They’ve foiled me again.” He watched as his white moth returned to him. The butterfly pin on his chest returned to its silver color. Slimebrolli was almost there, but like the others he was defeated before he could get the miraculouses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late so Mr. Bonnefoy and Arthur were asleep. Ludwig passed the glass coffin holding Ava. He stopped, his stoic expression unwavering. Ludwig was doing this for Mr. Bonnefoy, the man didn’t go out much anymore besides for work, he missed the constant energy the man radiated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~ flash back~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Two Years Ago</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Droplets of rain hit against his back, drenching the black raincoat he adorned over his shoulders. Against the cobblestone road, his shoes splashed in newly made puddles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The website said to come here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig almost missed the small shop, with it’s wooden sign of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mystic Arts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opened the wooden door to various items on display. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A spell book would do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought picking up a book with worn brown leather. “Spell casting is dangerous for what you seek.” Ludwig turned to see a man with a black cloak and dull blue eyes staring back at him. “I’m not experienced in these types of things. Is this not what I need?” The man shakes his head, before motioning him to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He follows the man deeper into the shop, dim lighting casting a faint glow ahead of them. On display in the middle of the room was, what looked like a butterfly shaped pin. “How is a pin going to help me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to bring her back to life don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How did you–.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculouses. Unlucky and lucky items together will grant you a wish. But beware the consequences for the creation of one life must mean the death of another.” Ludwig nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig gave him money he’d taken from Mr. Bonnefoy, along with a signed blood contact of a no return policy. Ludwig was in love with Mr. Bonnefoy, so much so that he was willing to die in order for him to be happy. He had taken him in when his family had abandoned him, their strong Lutheran belief’s clashing with his homosexual nature. His father threw him out onto the street, “Du bist kein sohn von mir!” He shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fled to France, just 15 then, and after months living on the streets of Paris, Mr. Bonnefoy took pity on him. It was five years before Mr. Bonnefoy moved in Ava and her son Arthur who was 6 at the time. By the time he turned 18, Ludwig knew Mr. Bonnefoy’s needs and schedule like the back of his hand, enough to get paid for his duties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s move in wasn’t a shock to Ludwig as Mr. Bonnefoy was an open book. They’d gotten married shortly after. Although he was jealous, the happiness Ava brought Mr. Bonnefoy was unmistakable, and he couldn’t stand in the way of that. The pain of her being gone, the depression he’d fallen into, Ludwig had to do something about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will succeed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludwig do you think I drove her away? You think she doesn’t want to be found because I did something wrong?” Mr. Bonnefoy was laying on the couch face down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Bonnefoy–.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Francis! We’ve known each other long enough for you to drop the formalities.” “F-Francis I’m sure she had her reasons, but I doubt it was your fault. You know Arthur’s father wasn’t the most cooperative.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she was safe with me! W-why would she just leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t know. But you need to head to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Carry me?” Ludwig sighed, gathering the disheveled man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Luddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This happened often, Francis would get drunk, and cry late into the night about Ava’s departure. Ludwig couldn’t give him the answers he wanted, it would crush him. He had to keep her death a secret until he could make his wish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig lays Francis onto his bed, tucking him in. The Frenchman closed his cobalt eyes, Ludwig watched him sleep. His breaths shallow before becoming deep with drunken stupor. Ludwig pressed a light kiss on his forehead. “Good night sir.” He turned off the lamp and headed out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur crept into his room. He took off his suit and grabbed his spell book. He flipped through his spell book, reading the incantation. Arthur could feel the energy deep in the pit of his stomach before he felt it flow through his veins. With a snap of his fingers his suit was fixed as if it hadn’t been ripped at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant.” He whispered. Arthur practiced that spell on his jeans once before and only ripped them more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked at the cut, touching it gingerly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was generous of Kiku to clean me up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Arthur went to sleep with dreams of black haired superheroes and ladybug nurses.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:<br/>Du bist kein sohn von mir!— You are not a son of mine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ninja Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur couldn’t believe he let Gilbert talk him into it. He was invited to Alfred’s apartment with Gilbert to watch this cartoon that was premiering today. It was some dumb superhero cartoon based in Paris.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice Artie. Alfred’s got a flat screen.” Gilbert said, ringing Alfred’s doorbell.</p><p>“Gilbert, I have a flat screen.” Arthur said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Well sure but would you have let me watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir?”</p><p> “No that sounds idiotic.”</p><p> “Exactly.”</p><p> “Why am I even here then?” </p><p>“You’re my ride home.” Gilbert said, leaning his elbow on Arthur’s shoulder. “Yo, dudes come in! I’m getting the snacks! The show is about to start!” Alfred said, opening the door. </p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p> “Yeah sit on the couch with Kiku my dudes I’ll be out in two shakes of a lamb's tail!” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur saw Kiku and to his surprise he felt his cheeks warm. “Kiku are you excited about this show like I am?” Gilbert said flopping down on the couch, kicking up his feet on Alfred’s coffee table. “Hai.” He said nodding. Arthur hesitated, did he want to sit on the edge by Gilbert? Or did he want to sit in the middle of Gilbert and Kiku? </p><p>“Arthur, my house isn’t that filthy you can sit on the couch.” Alfred said.</p><p>“I know. I just didn’t want to take your spot.” Alfred raised an eyebrow, eyeing Gilbert and Kiku.</p><p>Alfred smirked. “Save me a spot in the middle.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sat down next to Kiku on the edge. That way they could leave him out of the conversation. But now he wasn’t next to Gilbert, <em> why would I do that? I’m not giving Kiku mixed signals am I? </em>Kiku made sure there was space in between them, his cheeks flushed. “Konichiwa Arthur.” Kiku quietly muttered. “Hey Kiku. You’re into this kind of entertainment?”</p><p>“W-well it’s about Paris’ heroes.”</p><p>“We see them enough as is, did they really need their own show?”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Alfred flopped down onto the couch pushing Kiku into Arthur. Arthur felt flush against the Japanese-Parisian. “Alfred watch yourself.” Arthur said.</p><p>“What? I need a lot of room for the snacks.” Alfred has a liter of Coke-Cola, a big bag of Cheesy Puffs, and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He placed the cola and chips down. “Kiku could you get the remote?” Kiku nodded going up to the TV case and getting the remote. </p><p> </p><p>Alfred turned on the TV, the cartoon showed a girl with midnight blur hair and blue eyes. “In the daytime, I’m Bridgette. Just a normal girl with a normal life.” Arthur rolled his eyes.  “I have a secret that no one knows yet.” Arthur sipped his Cola only to spit it out upon seeing Bridgette turn into Ladybug.</p><p>“They made Ladybug a GIRL?!” Alfred screamed.</p><p>“A hot girl!” Gilbert commented. Arthur felt blush on his cheeks, he had to admit, Bridgette was attractive. </p><p> </p><p>“Now look at me they think I’m cool. I’m Cat Noir and at night I rule.” Arthur choked on his popcorn upon seeing the design for Felix when he de transformed from being Cat Noir.</p><p>“Hey Alfred, Felix reminds us of our own rich pretty boy.” Gilbert nudges the other teen.</p><p>“Dude! Conspiracy!” Alfred grabs the other teens’ face. “Like Cat Noir and Ladybug are actually teenagers dude, but the government doesn’t want us to know their ages because they created their personas to capitalize off of!”</p><p>“Kesesese! Teenagers? Saving Paris, what a riot.” Gilbert said prying the boy’s hands off his face.</p><p>“Dude, Spider-Man was a teenager.”</p><p>“Holy wurst! That means–-"</p><p>Arthur sipped his Cola. “Yes, that Feliks is Cat Noir!”  Alfred screamed excitedly.</p><p>“Um...sure.. or you know it could be…Arthur.” Gilbert muttered, but it seemed like only Arthur caught on. Arthur coughed. </p><p>Kiku cleared his throat. “That’s not true, Feliks can’t be Cat Noir.” The two turned to him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he was Glossika and Cat Noir was there too,”Gilbert said.</p><p>“Didn’t he hit on Glossika?” Alfred asked. “I think so, weird choice but whatever.” Gilbert said.</p><p>“Damn I really thought I had something.” Alfred said with a huff.</p><p>“Al I’m pretty sure you’ll figure it out, you’re nosy anyway.” Gilbert said.</p><p>“I prefer the term curious.” Alfred grinned. </p><p> </p><p>They continued to watch the show. Felix had a crush on Ladybug while Ladybug didn’t like him because she didn’t know he was actually Felix. But Ladybug was Bridgette who has a crush on Felix but Felix doesn’t like Bridgette because he doesn’t know she’s Ladybug.<em> It was frustrating! How were they ever going to get together? </em></p><p>Arthur stayed up too late last night fixing his costume and his eyes were getting pretty heavy. He settled comfy into the couch, resting his head on a furry pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku blushed, Arthur fell asleep resting on his head. Alfred smiled, nudging Kiku. </p><p> </p><p>The show ended with the two heroes saving the day. Kiku heard Arthur mummer, “Ladyb…I…mhm…” Kiku smiled.</p><p>“Dude. He’s totally dreaming about Ladybug.”Alfred harshly whispered.</p><p>“You think it’s Bridgette or our Ladybug?” Gilbert asked.</p><p>“Bridgette.” The other two whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alfred!” The three boys turned to see a red faced Mathiew.</p><p>“Howdy bro! What’s up?”</p><p>“M-my Baruto episodes are not on the list of recordings.”</p><p>“Oooh of course not! I had to clear up space for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!”</p><p>“Al you know I’ve been waiting for the new season for months.”</p><p>“Bro we’ve all gotta make sacrifices every once in a while.” Alfred shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Baruto? I think I have the newest season at my house.” Kiku said.</p><p>“No!” Mathiew said, pushing Kiku’s nose. “No! Alfred’s not getting off this time!”</p><p>“Mat, bro it’s not that serious. Kiku’ll let you watch your precious Barudo at his house.” Mathiew grabbed him by the collar. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should go.” Gilbert said. Kiku lightly shook Arthur.</p><p>He fluttered his green eyes open. He scrambled away from the Japanese-Parisian, heart pounding in his ribcage. “K-kiku?” <em> How had I fallen asleep on him? </em> He was so careless these days. <em> Get it together Arthur, you can’t play with Kiku’s feelings like this! </em></p><p> </p><p>Gilbert gets up grabbing his arm. “Things are getting heated. Let’s scram Eyebrows.”</p><p>“Mat chill out.” Alfred said.</p><p>“You always do things like this. I always have to make sacrifices for you.” Mathiew harshly whispered to him. </p><p> </p><p>The three boys snuck out of Alfred’s front door. “I hope Alfred will be ok, I’ve never seen Mathiew this upset.” Kiku said.</p><p>Arthur dialed Tino. “Trust me Kiku he’ll be fine,” Gilbert said, “Just a little fight between siblings.”</p><p>“Did you want a ride as well Kiku?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“No. I can just take the bus.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p> </p><p>Tino pulled in front of Gilbert’s house. “Thanks Tino. See ya at school Eyebrows.”</p><p>“How charming. Hope we can find you in all that snow.” Arthur deadpanned. Gilbert stuck out his tongue. Tino pulled away from Gilbert’s house.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back home Arthur ran up to his room to change into his Cat Noir attire. He had a suspicion Mathiew was going to become Akumatized.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug was already there when Arthur arrived at Alfred’s house. “My nerves! I-I can’t move Ladybug!”</p><p>“Alfred, it’s alright. Ninja Warrior hit your pressure points, it’s temporary.”</p><p>Ladybug was cradling the boy’s head in his lap. “You never hold me like that Ladybug. I’m a bit envious.” Arthur said perched on the windowsill, a grin on his lips.</p><p>“Cat Noir,I wouldn’t blame you for being jealous. Ladybug and I are buds but if he wanted to date me I wouldn’t necessarily say no either.” Alfred sent him a wink.</p><p>“Both of you are incorrigible.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where’s our supervilli–“ Arthur felt a jab to his shoulder, causing his arm to slack. He lost his balance and stumbled out of the window, into a bush below. Arthur growled, he would take this scoundrel out with one arm. Arthur lengthened his baton, riding it to Alfred’s second floor window. When he got back up there Ladybug was fighting, one arm down, against Ninja Warrior.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur put his baton away holding up one arm. He ran going to throw a punch at the villain but Ninja Warrior spun around so fast that Ladybug kicked him in the head instead. Arthur’s vision blurred. And soon he felt a jab in his other arm. <em>Shite. </em> Arthur stumbled back. He made eye contact with Ladybug, who made a slight nod. They were on opposite sides of the room. In a blink of an eye Ninja Warrior was on the ceiling. His kimoto defied gravity and stayed on him. Ladybug threw his grappling clip only for Ninja Warrior to vanish. He blinked only to see a throwing star hurling towards him. Arthur dodged, leaning backward,, the star missing his nose by a millimetre.</p><p> </p><p>Ninja Warrior jumped on Arthur’s stomach, using it to propel him to the wall opposite from him, grabbing his star. Ladybug launched his clip again but Ninja Warrior threw a smoke bomb, vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur struggled to breathe, landing on the ground with a thud. Ladybug dodged another star, the star landing on the wall behind him, only to receive a jab on his other arm and dropping his grappling clip. Ninja Warrior reached down to get it, receiving Ladybug’s knee into his chin.  Arthur rolled over on to his knees to begin the awkward process of getting back up. It was so humiliating having to prop his arse in the air in order to get up.</p><p>Arthur ran forward toward Ninja Warrior. The villain turned to him, blood staining his mask, and kicked him in the ankle. Arthur stumbled to the ground again. Ladybug kicked the villain in the side.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur mumbles “Hota.” Regaining the feelings in his arms. He pounced on the Ninja but he vanished in another smoke bomb. The Ninja was on his shoulders, covering his eyes. Arthur jumped backward toward the floor having grabbed onto his legs. Ladybug jumped onto Ninja Warrior’s stomach. The villain coughed up blood.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur let go of Ninja Warrior and got up to rip apart his headband. Arthur said his magic word, taking out his wand and tossed Ladybug his clip. Ladybug hurriedly captured the Akuma that was almost out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug? Cat Noir? Oh no!” Mathiew said cupping his cheeks.</p><p>“Mat that was awesome!” Alfred said getting up and walking over to him.</p><p>“What was?”</p><p>“You bro! Turning into a ninja, it was awesome! You went toe to toe with Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Alfred said putting his brother into a headlock and ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Now do you see how important Baruto is to me?”</p><p>“Dude I totally wanna become a ninja now. You think we could train to be on America Ninja Warrior?”</p><p>“Um Al we’re–.”</p><p>“Well since you two are all patched up we’ll head out.” Arthur interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug one selfie for Mathiew before you go? He doesn’t stop gushing about how cool your weapons are. He’s too chicken to ask himself.”</p><p>“Al!” Mathiew’s cheeks were dusted red.</p><p>“What? Not my fault someone’s got a bro crush on Ladybug.”</p><p>Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “N-no I just admire you Ladybug.” </p><p>“Hai we can take a picture together.”</p><p>“Charming. I’ll be going then.” Arthur said. With that Arthur leaped out the window and toward his house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish I had tame fans. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Crticism Welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ice Cream Shaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku, Gilbert, and Alfred were in Maximo’s ice cream shop. They had milkshakes: Kiku-chocolate, Alfred- strawberry and Gilbert- Vanilla. Gilbert made eye contact with Kiku. Kiku raised an eyebrow. “I know.” He simply said. Kiku coughed, trying to get the shake down the right pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nani?” He immediately looks at Alfred. </p><p>Alfred swallows one last gulp before sighing. “Oh that’s good. Yeah, I told him. I know it’s a secret but hear me out what better person to help you get in there than Arthur’s best friend?” </p><p>"B-but what if he slips up?” Kiku looked between the two. </p><p>“Kiku give me some more credit. I can keep a secret.” Gilbert said, waving his hand. </p><p>Kiku nervously gulped his shake more. “So Gil, how much of a shot does Kiku have?” </p><p>“Hmm I’d say your odds are pretty good. That grip he has on L-l um another crush is lessening.” “Another crush?!” Alfred says standing and knocking over his empty glass. Kiku tried to calm his breathing.</p><p>“Um oh yeah he has a crush on someone else. It’s stupid, he barely knows them, but he insists they’re bound by fate or something.” Gilbert rolls his eyes. Gilbert grabs his shake to sip, “But I think it’s fading. He’s got something in that shriveled artery for you Kiku.” </p><p> </p><p>Kiku frowns. It was disheartening to hear that Arthur is head over heels for someone else. “So what can I do?” Kiku asked. </p><p>“I got some tips!” Gilbert said.</p><p> “Dude are you sure your tips will help? I mean Feli-.” Gilbert slapped his hand over Alfred’s mouth. “Don’t listen to him Kiku. I’ve got your back. First things first, Eyebrows hates the color pink. So if you give him a gift make sure it isn’t pink.” Kiku nodded. “He’s also really into magic, so I’d say be open to seeing magic shows.” Kiku nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take it anymore!” A roaring Lovino Vargas said, stomping into the restaurant. “This little bastard and his insistence that I run an ice cream shop.” He slammed a hand on the counter. “Maximo! Give me a neapolitan ASAP!” The Italian, who owned the pizzeria next door, was fuming.</p><p> “I just ran out. And you don’t get service by being rude Lovino.” </p><p>“I got a little bastard who won’t stop asking me for ice cream. He’s five, my little nephew José.” Lovino stepped aside to reveal the small boy.  </p><p>“We just ran out.” Maximo said. </p><p>“Ice cream! Ice cream!” </p><p>“They don’t have the kind you like José.” The boy started to cry. “Hey don’t make a scene you little brat. You want something else? He’s got uh lemon, peanut butter, lime… come on look for yourself.” </p><p>“I don’t want that! I want chocolate  and vanilla and strawberry!” The boy had tears in his eyes, dropped to the ground and banged his tiny fists. </p><p>“José don’t do that!” Lovino said grabbing the boy’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert and Kiku took this moment to take a loud gulp of their shakes.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku’s earring’s beeped.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred took out his phone. “Dudes, live akumatization!” José started sucking in all the ice cream, his form shaping into a large monster who broke through the ceiling. “Hey you’re gonna pay for that amigo.” Maximo said to Lovino. </p><p>“Like hell I will you bastard. I’m outta here!” Lovino made his exit as the monster roared. The monster reached down and grabbed Maximo. </p><p>“ICE CREAM!” </p><p> </p><p>“We should–.” Gilbert started to say but the monster stepped forward. “My shop!” Maximo exclaimed. </p><p>“IF I CANT HAVE IT NO ONE CAN!!” The ice cream monster screamed as it stomped out of  the restaurant destroying a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred got up, lowering his phone. “I’m gonna go follow it, don’t wait up!” Alfred raised his phone again, following the monster out.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh I don’t mind watching a monster fight. You coming along Kiku?” Gilbert said getting up and heading toward the hole in the wall. </p><p>Kiku shook his head, “My dad wants me to help him at the restaurant.” </p><p>“Ok. See you later, I’ll be over this weekend to help you woo your blond model.” Gilbert waved before making kissing noises on his way out the door. “Jones! WAIT UP!” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran behind the ice cream counter with his bag and changed into his Ladybug attire. He peered over the counter to see the legs of the ice cream monster, Alfred and Gilbert were crouching by a nearby trash can. Kiku threw his grappling clip to the roof. He climbed up to stand on top of the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko was already down there, lengthening his baton and swinging at the ice cream monster’s head. “ICE CREAM!” The monster smacked Kuro Neko into a light post. The neko fell to the ground with a thud. </p><p>“Just suck on your hand or something if you want ice cream so bad! You’re made of ice cream for cry’n out loud!” Kuro Neko called to the monster. Kiku pulled out his katana. He ran along the edge of the roof, as the monster shot ice cream at Kuro Neko, who dodged the soft serve.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku jumped aiming to slice the arm holding Maximo. Upon doing so Maximo fell into a pile of ice cream made up of the ice cream monster’s arm. “Gracias Ladybug.” Maximo said taking out a cigar and a lighter. </p><p> </p><p>“Mister can I have your lighter?” Kiku asked Maximo. The portly man smiled wide. “Anything for you Ladybug, as long as you give it back.” He said handing him the lighter. The ice cream monster grew back his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuro Neko! Wood!” Kiku said to the other hero. Kuro Neko side kicked a wooden bench breaking off a piece of wood. He tossed it to Kiku who caught it. Kiku lit the piece of wood on fire. The monster roared stomping down the street and covering it in ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Neko! Propeller maneuver!” Kiku commanded. “You know Lovebug I’m right next to you.” Kuro Neko said cleaning out his ear. “You don’t need to yell.”  He said twirling the now lengthened baton. The flame grew, being directed toward the monster who started to melt. The monster turned around. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the monster was a puddle. Kiku bent down to pick up a bandanna. He shook the excess ice cream off of it and ripped the fabric in half. The Akuma was captured and the puddle morphed into the little boy, José.</p><p> “Uncle Lovi!” The boy  looked around, panic forming on his face. </p><p>“Little boy, I can take you back to your uncle.” Kiku said. “Ladybug!” The boy’s eyes widened, a look of pure childlike wonder on his face. Kiku squatted down to his level. “In the flesh.” </p><p>“Wow! Cool! You beat up all the bad guys with your cool machete!” </p><p>“It’s actually a katana.” </p><p>“Hey lad what about me? You like Cat Noir too?” </p><p>The boy looked at him. “No. Like Ladybug can slice and cut stuff! You can’t do that gato.” “Everyone’s a critic.”</p><p> “Kuro Neko how’s your sore?”</p><p> “Oh it’s starting to scab over, doesn’t even hurt thanks to Kiku.” </p><p>“Kiku is your nurse now? Is that ribbon a present for being a good kitty at the office?” Kiku teased, but to his surprise Kuro Neko blushed. </p><p> “No, he’s just a good friend. The ribbon was a gift, but it doesn’t mean anything!”  Kuro Neko sputtered and used his baton to propel himself away.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku picked up José and brought him to the Pizzaria. “Sorry for the trouble he caused Ladybug.” Lovino said taking the boy. “</p><p>No problem.” Kiku said. </p><p>“And there you have it, another day’s work by our hero of Paris, Ladybug!” Kiku turned to see Alfred and Gilbert outside with their faces pressed against the glass. </p><p>“Get out of here you bastards!” Lovino said.</p><p>He went over to the ice cream shop and gave Maximo his lighter. He nodded, lighting his cigar. Kiku left the shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nigella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is going to work?” Gilbert asked as Arthur flipped through his spell book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, you said you wanted to get over Feli and this is going to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Some hocus pocus magic? You’re lucky I’ve run out of options.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur landed on a page. “Says here we need another person to attach your feelings to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Like they’ll have my feelings for Feliciano?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That or you’ll like that person instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t know.” Gilbert raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting on the floor of Arthur’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t but it doesn’t matter. Who is our unlucky victim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hmm, how about Cat Noir?” Gilbert said after pondering a moment to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I think he’d like me more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So you want to be Feliciano’s rival?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss! I want to beat that little ball of sunshine at his own game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh bugger this won’t end well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on now Gilbert, what about someone else? Maybe Feliks? He’s rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nein he’s not my type, and by that logic I should make it be you. You’re rich.” He said laughing his unique laugh. “Plus I think Toris has that spot as his love sick lapdog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Antonio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re in a band together. It’ll be awkward if it doesn’t work out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred?” “Tell you what, just let me be in love with Cat Noir for a little while. I’ll win over the pussycat and then you can turn me back to normal.” “Win him over? He’s not easily swayed.” “Kesesese! Touch him in the right places and he’s yours. Now transform me.” Gilbert said waving his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll show you who’s easily swayed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur read the incantation. Feeling the magic in his veins, he snapped his fingers. “I don’t feel–.” Arthur held up a picture of Cat Noir on his phone. It was from Alfred’s Ladyblog. Gilbert’s cheeks flushed bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it did work.” Arthur said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-could y-you send me–.” Gilbert stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell Ja! I’m so gonna beat Feliciano! This is great!” Gilbert said, punching the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I fear for our feline hero.” Arthur frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was with Alfred, at the mall looking for something for Kiku’s birthday. “I know Kiku loves video games and manga. I’m just gonna get him the newest edition of My Hero Academia! I don’t think he has it yet…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he has it already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I got a fail safe my dude! The Last of Us 2 is gonna be a cool game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And if he has that already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Arthur have faith in my gifts.” Alfred said holding up said game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur was only here to get advice on what Kiku would like for his birthday. In the years before he’d gotten the boy a card. He wanted to get Kiku something special this time, considering how close the other boy was with Cat Noir. He was neither a fan of manga nor video games and wouldn’t know what kind to get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred bought the game and they walked out of the store. “You could get him some merch. He’s really into Hatsune Miku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hat’s Meek what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred laughed his boisterous laugh of his and rested his elbow on Arthur’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hatsune Miku is a blue haired chick who sings, a vocaloid character.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would I get her merchandise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Probably G@dzooks or literally anywhere online.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking one look into the store he knew they’d end up becoming side tracked. He put his hand on Alfred’s chest to halt him from going in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’ll get distracted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I really wanted a Supernatural shirt, Batman, maybe a Joker one too, but I don’t need any of those things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of something else I could get him?” Arthur asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Kiku likes dogs and cats. He also likes sushi, and sweets, only if they’re not outrageously colorful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gasped, taking Alfred’s face in his hands, “I’ll bake him something!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred grinned, “You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on their way out of the mall when Feliks smacked right into Arthur. “Arthurkins!” Alfred made a gagging sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feliks, what a delight seeing you here.” Arthur dead panned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like some crazy flower chick is chasing me!” Arthur looked up to see thick vines slithering through the doors and towards their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sick! Totally going on my Ladyblog.” Alfred said, taking out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save me!” Feliks said, clinging to him. Arthur took a step back. A girl appeared in a green dress with vines protruding from her back. Her bare feet touched the tile floor as she approached. “Feliks! Didn’t they tell you not to disrespect Mother Nature’s creatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mai honey, your plants are ugly. What kind of flower shop doesn’t sell roses?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Mai! I’m Nigella! And my flowers are not ugly, they’re NON-TRADITIONAL!” She squawked as vines shot from her mouth. Arthur gripped Feliks and pulled both of them backward out of the way and toward the ground. It hurt landing on his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad idea.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur! You do care about me!” He said nuzzling his cheek into Arthur’s chest. Sometimes he hated how much of a gentleman he was by societal standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We have to move Feliks! Get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh right. Where is Ladybug at a time like this?” Feliks said upon getting up. Arthur frowned seeing that the boy didn’t try to help him up. He dusted off his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran into a H3cht’s. “Yo! I got this all on film!” Alfred said from by the door. Outside Nigella grew in size to about 10 feet tall. Vines wrapped around her limbs as she squawked and grabbed residents of the mall, swallowing them whole. Screams soon filled the mall as the girl continued to let her vines slither down the mall’s hallway. “I’m going to call daddy to come get me.” Feliks said, pulling out his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! What if he gets eaten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can send the guards.” He continued to dial. Arthur had to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug appeared swinging in from the sunroof of the mall. Taking out his katana he sliced off one of the villainess’s vines. Ladybug continued to slice off the villainess’s vines, until one wrapped around his leg. Ladybug sliced himself free only for more to take its place and wrap themselves around his limbs. Ladybug’s katana fell to the ground. “Ladybug. You have something I need.” A vine slithered toward his ear, Ladybug tried to move away but the vines were too strong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur saw the flashing lights of the police outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur frowned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how would I get away? </span>
  </em>
  <span>They would see him if he went to change. It would be too obvious. Arthur had to do something with or without Cat Noir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur saw the katana, it wasn’t that far and Nigella wasn’t paying attention. Arthur broke out into a run, eyes trained on the Katana. “Arthurkins no!” Feliks called out. Nigella trained her eyes on him. Arthur dodged a vine headed straight for him, causing him to stumble and fall before he grabbed the fallen Katana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked back up at Ladybug, the vines were up to his neck. One of his earrings was gone. Arthur got back up, and took off in a sprint with the katana in hand. Arthur sliced the oncoming vines. The vines wrapped around his leg. He sliced himself free. Arthur knew he had to free Ladybug. He jumped as more vines reached to grab him. He sliced the vines downward, disconnecting Ladybug from Nigella. The vines grabbed him, pulling him toward Nigella’s awaiting mouth. He could smell the moist and pungent aroma of her mouth. He felt the vines tighten, and he saw the pointiness of her teeth. Her tongue was long, pink, and slimy, waiting to throw him into the dark deep pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARG AGHH AHHHHH!” Nigella covered her ears as a butterfly outline appeared over her face. Her vines spasmed, loosening their grip on him as she screamed in agony. “ALRIGHT! I won’t EAT HIM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed Ladybug’s earring and jumped toward the ground. Ladybug caught him, just before Nigella reached for him, before setting him down. Ladybug spun his clip to shield them. “Your earring m’.. Ladybug and your Ka–.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug grabbed him. “No time.” Ladybug said carrying him to a deserted M3rvyn’s. “Thank you for helping me, Arthur. What you did was really brave. But I’ll take care of this now, you stay out of trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you Ladybug. I couldn’t let a plant defeat Paris’s superhero.” Arthur said, handing Ladybug his Katana and earring. Ladybug put it back in before running back outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur ran behind the counter and changed into his Cat Noir attire. Arthur snuck into the ceiling, he crawled to the sunroof. Crashing through, he landed on top of Nigella. “Nice of you to stop by Kuro Neko.” Ladybug said blocking Nigella’s vines with his shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might’ve needed a little help.” Arthur said, trying to dodge Nigella’s vines. They grabbed his arm as he reached for the flower on her head.  She soon had him, and was pulling him toward her mouth. Arthur lengthened his baton, stretching her mouth open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur hoped Ladybug could get the flower; his fingers were slipping. “ARG AHHHH!” Nigella screeched. There was a rumbling sound from below. Arthur pulled himself up and Ladybug helped him out of Nigella’s mouth. Just then Nigella regurgitated the people she’d swallowed whole. They were covered in saliva, twitching and struggling to breathe. Then Nigella turned back into Mai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt sick to his stomach. Ladybug was unfazed. “Ladybug excuse me for a moment.” Arthur rushed to a garbage can to release the contents of his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. The spell better have a mind wipe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hota.” He said taking out his wand and everything was back to normal, but only the previously eaten citizens and Mai had their minds wiped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will forever be in my nightmares.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Kuro Neko, life is full of disgusting things.” Ladybug said, patting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so totally gross!” Feliks said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably gonna be blocked on HetaTube now. But otherwise good save you guys.” Alfred said, cutting off the video. “Where’s our mini Ladybug?” Alfred continued. All of them turned to him, eyebrows raised. Alfred sighed, “Arthur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh yeah! He was like sooo brave and heroic. Where is he? Where is he?!!!” Feliks asked, pulling Ladybug’s suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left him at M3rvyn’s –.” Feliks ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Feliks!” Alfred ran after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you did have help after all, Ladybug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. It’s nice to know the citizens of Paris care about us. But he could’ve gotten hurt.” Ladybug turned away from him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he was ok with taking that risk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to him.” Ladybug had his back facing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovebug–. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Neko, You’re getting too lax, you have to be more serious. If you were here he wouldn’t have had to.” He turned to him, eyes cold and hard. Arthur frowned, biting his lip, taking a deep breath, “Ladybug you have to understand, my absences are not entirely my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t want to hear your excuses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed as Ladybug left. He went back to M3rvyn’s , relieved to see Feliks and Alfred went elsewhere. He changed back, and found them in the food court eating. “Dude you were awesome!” Alfred said slurping a soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur you like saved Ladybug! You’re like sooo much better than Cat Noir.” Feliks said eating a pretzel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that.” Arthur said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I would.” Feliks said, taking another bite. “Group photo!” Feliks said and the two were pulled in with him to take a selfie. Alfred stuck out his tongue and Arthur frowned. “#minibug#squadgoals. And…. it’s now on my CheepCheep account.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit that’s dope! You’re Mini Bug! Ladybug’s unlikely helper.” Alfred said, taking a bite out of his hotdog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only they knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.<br/>I wrote this before the Last of Us Part 2 was even mentioned, how ironic.<br/>I do not own the rights to that game or My Hero Acadamia, all rights go to their creators.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Thanatos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku’s birthday actually went well, Yao had given him a cake to share with his friends. Feliciano gave him a custom made cat bell choker, which reminded him of his feline partner in crime, who he was still disappointed in. Alfred gave him the latest installment of </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Hero Academia </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he already had, but took anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Last of Us 2</span>
  </em>
  <span> was new to him though. Arthur gave him a bowl of apple fritters. Kiku tried a fritter and it was actually edible. The English-Parisian had a reputation for bad cooking ever since the fire last year in the school cooking club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feliciano advanced to the next stage of the fashion designer contest and would be showcasing a few of his outfits on the runway against Feliks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku was reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Hero Academia </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Feliciano called him. “Heyyy Kiku!~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need Feli?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh so you know I advanced in the contest right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hai, you called me, screaming about the news.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so I forgot I needed to make my outfits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are they due?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow! So can you pretty pretty please come over and help me sew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Feliciano–.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recruited more people to help me too! So you won’t be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That means you don’t need–.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please! I’ll make you some pasta and you can even come backstage with me for the show!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d be able to see Arthur backstage. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, meet me at my house! Caio!” Kiku hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku arrived at Feliciano’s house, located above the pizzeria, and was surprised to see Mathiew sitting on Feliciano’s couch. Kiku waved at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hello Kiku! We’re waiting on one more person but we can start now!” Feliciano greeted him. Feliciano showed them to his room, which was a mess. Strips of fabric were all over his little sewing table. Loose threads and pins were all over the floor. “I got one outfit halfway sewn together, and watch out for the pins. I tripped and they spilled out of my bucket.” Feliciano said bending down to pick them up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feliciano tasked Kiku with cutting out the shapes in the fabric and Mathiew was tasked with sewing them together. They were making a button down shirt. Feliciano was working on the Ladybug inspired dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiku did you like my gift?” Mathiew asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I liked my kimono. It had sushi on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I thought the designs were cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How was your date with Ivan, I forgot to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry aboot it. We went to a cafe for hot chocolate.” Kiku nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the doorbell rang. “Feliciano! The door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Could you get it fratello, I’m a little busy!” Feliciano cheerfully replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to take my siesta! I don’t wanna get out of bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please, fratello!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine but you’re making dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Grazie Lovi.~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feliciano snipped a black ribbon, tying it around the waist of the dress. Just then a light knock sounded on Feliciano’s room door. “Come in!~” The door opened. “Arthur! You made it!” Feliciano got up hugging him. “Yeah sorry I’m so tardy. I had to finish up some homework.” Kiku could feel blush creep up his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Arthur you can take Mathiew’s job, he was sewing the fabric Kiku cut. Mathiew I need you for the measurements of your head for the hat.” Mathiew nodded getting up..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mathiew sat down in a chair and Feliciano grabbed measuring tape to take measurements of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur sat on the floor across from Kiku. “Hello Kiku. You enjoyed my apple fritters, yeah?” Kiku nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I-I tried really hard on them. T-they came out a bit burnt and I was worried–.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Arthur, relax. I liked them.” Kiku said not looking up at him from cutting the fabric, blush on his cheeks. Arthur smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re making pants.” Kiku added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you saved Ladybug!” Feliciano said. Kiku saw dark coloring on Arthur’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah you’re like a hero!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wouldn’t say that. I just did what anyone would do. We owe that to Ladybug right?” He furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That was dangerous!” Feliciano said waving his arms around. Mathiew and Kiku nodded in agreement with Feliciano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see where your loyalties lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well Arthur, we don’t have powers. Ladybug and Cat Noir do.” Mathiew said as Feliciano wrapped measuring tape around his head.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppycock! Feliciano helped during Awesome One’s brainwashing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh right I did! But how did you know that? You weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh Gilbert told me of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano smiled at him. “Ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But from what I saw of Al’s video, Nigella ate people. So what you did was even more dangerous.” Mathiew continues, changing the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I did it once and I’ll do it again if Ladybug needs me.” Kiku didn’t want him to put himself in danger for him. He had powers and Arthur did not. It was that simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Ladybug won’t need you anymore. That was a one time thing.” Kiku said, continuing to cut more of the fabric, it kind of slipped out . His tone was more affirmative, on par with his Ladybug persona. Arthur turned to Kiku, gaze hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You sound awfully confident in choosing what’s best for Ladybug. I’ll be there for him whether </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it or not.” Kiku heard the growl upon clipping the pronunciation of “not.” Kiku looked up and shrunk back a bit in fear. He’d never been on the receiving end of the other teen’s anger before. It was rare for him to get upset in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent as Kiku stared into green irises of unmistakable fury. It was very tense for those few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur?” Mathiew whispered, placing a hand on the other teen’s shoulder. Arthur blinked before visibly relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I got a bit worked up.” A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, cheeks flushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh somebody’s got a crush on Ladybug!” Feliciano chimes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all! I-I’m just a fan!” Arthur stood up waving his hands in dismissal. His cheeks were still flushed. Mathiew gave him a skeptical look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever it is, you better be ready to face Cat Noir because he LOVES L–!” Feliciano started. Arthur rushes to cover his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to yell it to the cosmos. We’re all in the same room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were finished. “Free pizza for everyone!” Feliciano said. “Thank you all for the help.” Feliciano went into the kitchen to begin making the pizza. The three teens collapsed on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku glanced at Arthur. If he wanted to stop him, he’d have to get Ladybug to tell him, himself. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Arthur got hurt on his behalf as Ladybug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Feliciano brought out the pizza which Kiku insisted he take home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that pizza?” His father asked when he got home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai Ottosan.” He put the pizza under scrutiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vargas.” He muttered. Kiku frowned. Apparently Lovino was his “competition,” but the Southern Italian was indifferent about running the restaurant and it’s profits. He was barely open most days, Four days a week he believed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yao smacked the pizza out of Kiku’s hands, “No eating from the competition. I’ll make you some chicken bao.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up in my room.” He said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ok Kiku. Before you go, did you finish your homework?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Kiku nodded. Kiku went upstairs to watch Alfred’s vlog for the Nigella incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating his bao Kiku went to sleep for the night. He had dreams filled with Arthur getting eaten by Nigella and himself being consumed with vines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”You could’ve stopped this Ladybug! Now he’s dead.” Feliks said to him. “Nooo!” Kiku screamed. “He’s dead because you can’t do your job!” Alfred agreed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku woke up with a gasp. Immediately he grabbed his Ladybug attire and changed. He went off into the night to Arthur’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku looked upon the slumbering English-Parisian. He quietly climbed through his window. Kiku blinked upon seeing the other boy’s green eyes open, illuminated by the moonlight. “L-Ladybug? What time is it?” Arthur got up and looked at his digital clock, “3 a.m.! What–“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku covered his mouth. “I will keep it brief. Don’t help me ever again.” Kiku went to remove his hand but Arthur gripped his wrist, keeping him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Arthur.” Kiku said in warning. He had to listen to him, he was Ladybug and Ladybug knew what was best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving Paris is more important than my safety. So I will do anything to make sure you can do your job, even if it means I won’t survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku shook his head, trying to stop the pounding and aching feeling there,“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gripped his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “Paris needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ladybug. Not me, not Chat Noir, not anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But I need you.” And in that moment Kiku wanted to slap himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How stupid am I to put my feelings above my superhero duties?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiku looked away, shame burning his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Ladybug–Ladybug look out!” Arthur said lunging to push Kiku backwards, he stumbled to the ground. Kiku watched as an arrow struck him in the chest as his earrings beeped. He slumped forward. “Arthur! Are you ok?” Kiku asked in panic, from the floor. “I–lloath you Ladybug.” Ladybug looked up to see the unnatural smile on his face and his lips blackened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww isn’t that sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kiku turned around to see a winged woman outside. Her wings were blood red, and her eyes were yellow. She wore a long sleeved black dress that flowed to her knees. Her bow and arrow was strapped on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Who are you?” Kiku asked. She fluttered into the room, perching herself on the sill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanatos.” Was her reply, something about the way she said it, sent chills down his spine. She smiled showing her sharp teeth. “Now, Arthur darling, take his miraculous.” She wiggled her sharp black nails and crossed her legs. She had an air of poise that was uncommon in villains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur reached down to grab his ankle. Kiku kicked him in the leg, but Arthur held fast, still gripping his ankle. With a yank, Kiku slid forward. Kiku smacked Arthur’s hand as he leaned down to grab his earring. Arthur then pulled Kiku’s leg upward, “Up ya go!” He said. Kiku planted his palms on the floor, landing a hard kick to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur stumbled back and let go of his leg. Kiku rolled forward onto his feet.  Arthur’s nose was bleeding. “I’m sorry about your nose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you cretin!” He screamed. Arthur reaches for him and he doges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur darling do you need some help?” Kiku heard the clack of heels on the floor. Kiku bristled. He felt a grip on his shoulders. She leaned in. “I do like your red suit Ladybug.” She slid her hands down his arms with her nails, digging into the skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed an earring, “Arthur, listen.” He was right in front of Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You snake! I will never listen to your viperous words!” He yelled, pulling off one. He reached for the other, Kiku pulled back. “I love you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos screeched something horrible, covering her ears. Kiku grabbed the stunned model. “Get your grimy claws off of me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku leaned in. “No! Don’t you dare touch me with your filthy mouth!” Arthur yelled, pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku captured Arthur’s blackened lips in a kiss. He’d wanted to kiss Arthur for a while now. Thanatos crumpled to the floor in agony. Kiku slid his fingers up Arthur’s neck and cupped his face in his gloved hands. Breathing through his nose, he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Kiku pulled away to see Arthur blush, a twinkle in his green eyes. “L-Ladybug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have something of mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wha–.” Arthur gasped seeing Kiku’s earring in his hand. “Oh no!” Arthur said hurriedly giving it to Kiku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku put it in. Turning to Thanatos, Kiku tore off her bow. Kiku caught the akuma and released the white moth. “Ladybug?” Natalia, Ivan’s younger sister rasped. She had an incestrious love for her brother Ivan. Kiku picked up Natalia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You had a bad dream.” Kiku said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but why is he here?” Natalia referred to Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my house!” Arthur said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug. Why does big brother not love me? Why does he love that weak hockey boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Natalia maybe it is because you are his sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If that is true. Why have the Gods cursed me with this love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I could help you with that.” Arthur piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying, model boy?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have a love spell that could fix you right up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do magic?” Kiku asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes I–.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hocus pocus me?” Natalia said, hopping out of Kiku’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur walked over to his lamp, illuminating the room to a dim glow. He picked up his spell book and sat down on the rug. Natalia sat down across from him. “I am going to leave then.” Kiku says going toward the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait. Ladybug about what you said...y-you–.” He said standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Disregard what I said before.” Kiku shook his head, “You were right. I was acting improperly. My duty is to Paris first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I’m glad you agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kiku nodded and swung off into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fuego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Arthur watched him go. Ladybug said that he needed him. Was it in <em> that </em> way? Arthur shook his head, <em> no of course not. </em></p><p> “So tea drinker are you going to hocus pocus me or not?” </p><p>“Oh right.” Arthur sat back down. He opened his spell book and turned to the familiar spell. “So who do you want to attach these feelings to?” He asked her. </p><p>“Are you saying my love for big brother goes to someone else? Like they will love him?”</p><p> “No you are going to love someone else just as much as you love your brother.” </p><p>“How come I just can’t love no one?” </p><p>“It’s magic dear there’s always a catch. So do you want it or not?” Natalia nodded. “Sooo…”</p><p> “I don’t like anyone.” Arthur had a thought to mention Ladybug but he really didn’t want to have to compete with Natalia. </p><p>“What about...Ravis?” Natalia raised an eyebrow. “He’s very small, cries a lot and he’s in your grade.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe he’ll be so terrified of you that he can’t say no?” Natalia squinted hard. “You can always come back to me and I’ll undo the spell.”</p><p> “Ok tea drinker. Do your hocus pocus on me.” Arthur smiled reading the incantation. Feeling the magic flow through his veins he snapped his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel any different.”</p><p> “You will when you see Ravis.”</p><p> “How am I going to get home?” <em> Good going Ladybug. </em></p><p>“I can drive you, we just have to sneak down the stairs. May I carry you?” </p><p>“You? Noodle arms?” Natalia chuckled. </p><p>“I’m stronger than I look, trust me.” Arthur said picking Natalia up bridal style. “Don’t say a word.” He whispered. </p><p>“You’re going to drive in your underwear?”</p><p> “Y-Yes.” Arthur winced. <em> Fucking hell, Ladybug saw me in my knickers.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He crept down the stairs. Slightly, hearing the creak of the wood. He grabbed Tino’s keys off of the hook by the door. It was February and he was going outside in his boxers. He grabbed a coat and slid on some slippers by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur stepped in the snow, setting Natalia down. She was dressed in a jacket and a navy blue dress with black boots. The two sprinted to the limo. Arthur held open the door for Natalia, she stepped on his foot while getting in. “Sorry.” She muttered. Arthur jumped into the front seat. Natalia relayed her address to him. But he already knew because Ivan and Mathiew were frequently together. Arthur stepped on the gas and they arrived at her house shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur got out and opened the door for her. He helped her out. “Thank you tea drinker. If it works, I will kiss you.”</p><p> “W-well you don’t ha–.” She placed a finger on his lips. </p><p>“Goodbye for now.” She said walking to her porch and into her house using a doormat key.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur arrived at his house again. He climbed up his makeshift rope and barreled under the covers. He took out his wand and muttered a quick “hota” to fix Thanatos’s other possible victims.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> The next day </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ludwig stepped from behind the curtain on stage. “Hallo everyone. Each finalist will present three outfits, worn by Bonnefoy employed models, on the runway. Mr. Bonnefoy will be out shortly to judge the outfits.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur was in his dressing room, trying on a pink hat with a yellow band, and a bee clip on the right side. The pink suit jacket with yellow stripes went over a pink shirt and a yellow tie. Pink pants with black shoes and yellow belt finished off his look.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur couldn’t believe that he was Felik’s male model. <em> Knock, knock. </em>“Arthurkins? Are you ready?” Arthur grit his teeth and forced a smile. </p><p>“Yes. I’ll be out now.” Arthur hated the color pink more than anything. The gods liked to punish him, he knew it.  Arthur stepped out of his trailer, greeted by an overly ecstatic Feliks. </p><p>“Ooooh you look so cute Arthur!” Feliks said running up to hug him.  Arthur sighed. </p><p>“Let’s just hurry this along.” He said prying him off. </p><p>“To think you’d be wearing something I designed! Totally spectacular!” </p><p> </p><p>The women models were already out there. Feliciano was nervously fidgeting  because his male model got sick and they replaced him with Antonio who had zero modeling experience whatsoever. “Arthur can I?” Kiku had walked up just then with his Polaroid camera. </p><p>“Vintage, I like it. Make sure you get my good side.” He said with a wink and a smile. Kiku snapped a picture, the flash bright. The picture popped out of the camera. Kiku took it out and shook it, then looked at it and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur walked over. “Not half bad, even in this horrid colour.</p><p>” “I-I think pink brings out your eyes.” Arthur looked at the Japanese-Parisian in awe, his cheeks tinged pink. </p><p>“Of course it does!” Feliks said walking over and taking the picture out of his hands. “That’s why he’s wearing it. Thanks for the picture Honda-Wang, I’ll be keeping it.” Feliks said putting it in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio stepped out of his trailer. “Does this look ok? Do I have on the tie right?” Feliciano gasped in awe. </p><p>“Antonio! I didn't know you could like clean up.” Feliks said walking over. Arthur heard the click of Kiku’s camera before he too went over to crowd around the Spanish-Parisian. The woman makeup artist gasped.</p><p> “Que? Do I need a lot of makeup?” </p><p>“Beau, you don’t even need anything!” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur could feel ire stir in his veins. </p><p> </p><p>Antonio was wearing a black hat, the same style as his with a red ribbon and black polka dots. Also a black suit jacket, red undershirt and red tie with black polka dots. His pants were black along with his shoes but his belt was red. Red polka dots spiralled around his right sleeve.</p><p>“Wow you guys think I look nice? It’s Feli’s clothes not me. I’m kind of plain.” </p><p>“No honey, it’s definitely you.” The makeup artist said inspecting his sharp jawline. “Red is your color.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur breathed, he didn’t want Hawk Moth to akumatize him. “Well I have to agree with that. You could take my job.” Arthur said. </p><p>“Arthur, you don’t mean that. I couldn’t possibly do what you do.” Antonio said, stepping over to him. His humble behaviour stirring the ire that hadn’t completely calmed down. </p><p>“Well obviously, I was being sarcastic. Modelling isn’t just about pretty faces.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  I’m not jealous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m pretty sure you’ll do fine.” He continued, squinting his eyes.</p><p> Antonio’s smile seemed forced, “Thanks that means a lot.” </p><p>Antonio was first to go out. “Good luck Antonio!” Feliciano said giving him a hug before waving him out. Arthur watched him go. </p><p> </p><p>He was told to go out and Antonio was still taking pictures. “Did you get to take it?” He asked a small boy with dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy clicked the digital camera, Antonio smiled and the boy gave him a thumbs up. An “aww” Sounded in the crowd. Arthur was walking, he paused as was routine, but soon he’d caught up to Antonio. “Come on. Can’t stand up here all day.” </p><p>He pushed his back a bit too forcefully, causing the other teen to stumble off of the walkway. “Whoa.”</p><p> </p><p>Antonio landed flat on his face as the room fell silent, a loud audible <em> smack </em>echoed. No one moved. Arthur’s mouth twitched, a bit of cruel joy at the other’s expense. Then a snort sounded from the back and soon the entire crowd was roaring with laughter. Arthur let out a snort of his own before climbing down. Antonio would shake it off, the Spaniard-Parisian didn’t let things like that get to him.</p><p>“Sorry about that o’le chap.” but he was surprised when Antonio looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Arthur held out his hand. </p><p>“I’m not model material, am I Arthur?”</p><p> “Apparently not.” Antonio grasped his hand and Arthur’s ring beeped. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt the burning flames of hell upon his hand and cried out. He kicked Antonio in the face causing the teen to cover his nose. Arthur shook his hand inspecting for burns. Antonio got up. His hair and eyes were fiery red. His attire was a red super suit, white mask and white boots with a turtle clip on his chest. </p><p>“When the girls said you were hot Anthony they didn’t mean literally.” </p><p>“I didn’t know you had a sense of humor Arturo.” </p><p>He only called Antonio “Anthony” when he was angry with him and Antonio did the same for him, calling him “Arturo.”</p><p>Antonio struck a fierce pose and exclaimed “¡Soy Fuego ahora!”</p><p> </p><p>Screams filled around the runway as people rushed out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur dodged as Fuego blasted fire at him. Arthur grabbed a chair next to him and threw it at Fuego who turned it to ashes. </p><p>Arthur threw more chairs that joined the others as ashes.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Fuego stumbled forward, having received a kick to the head by a swinging Ladybug. Ladybug stomped out his boots from the rising flames. </p><p>“Ladybug, can’t take the heat?”</p><p> “I prefer my feet not roasted, thank you.” Ladybug brought up his shield. </p><p>“Get out of here Arthur.” Arthur nodded, running out of the building’s exit.</p><p> </p><p>He planted himself right beside the door. <em> Thank god I can take off this stupid pink suit jacket. </em>He’d just finished changing when Ladybug crashed through the window, smoke in his wake. Fuego started burning the building. </p><p>“Ladybug! Is everyone out?” </p><p>“I believe so–“</p><p> “LADYBUG HELP US!”</p><p> “That answers that.” Ladybug coughed. “There’s so much smoke.” </p><p>Arthur kneeled down next to Ladybug who was lying on his back. “Maybe we should call the fire department.”</p><p> “Kuro Neko can’t you just use your wand to clean up the fire?”</p><p> “Oh shite you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur helped Ladybug up, who put up his shield. Arthur took out his wand, he nodded at the other hero. Ladybug charged first, kicking the door open.</p><p> “Your little amigos are trapped Ladybug.” Fuego sat perched on a chair looking up at the runway. Smoke was a thick haze above them. Feliciano and Feliks stood on the burning runway surrounded by fire, coughing from the lack of oxygen. “I propose that you give up your miraculouses or they die.”</p><p> “Or how about neither?” Ladybug says leaping into the air and throwing his throwing stars. Fuego blasted the stars with fire.</p><p> </p><p> “Hota!” Arthur yelled and the building filled with white hot light, dispersing the fire, and clearing the smoke. Arthur fainted from exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur awoke to Ladybug dodging blasts from Fuego. Feliciano and Feliks were running past him, toward the exit.  Arthur got up, extending his baton. He struck the villain in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Planting his feet on the ground, he kept Fuego in place. Fuego ignites himself, causing his baton to catch fire, spreading toward his hands. Arthur held fast, as Fuego struggled to pull his baton away. “Hurry and grab the turtle clip!” Ladybug tried to grab the clip but was punched in the face by Fuego. Ladybug held up his arms, his suit burning with Fuego’s punches, and Arthur’s arms were doing the same, sweat forming on his brow, as his gloves were now burned through. </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug finally grabbed Fuego’s clip.</p><p> </p><p>Once he broke it, the Akuma escaped, and Ladybug caught it with his clip. Fuego turned back into Antonio and Arthur said “hota” again with his wand in his hand, to extinguish the flames. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur examines his blistering hands, visible through his burned off gloves. “Kuro Neko, your hands!” Ladybug said, coming over to him. Arthur looked at the burns on Ladybug’s arms. “Ladybug you have to trust me–. “</p><p>“Did I do that? Oh no! Lo siento!” Antonio exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s alright uh...An–a-attractive young man.” Ladybug said. </p><p>“You really think so Ladybug?” Antonio smiled his infamous heartwarming smile. Arthur rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, Yes you're gorgeous, if you excuse us we’ll be on our way.” Arthur said, gripping Ladybug’s arm. </p><p>“Antonio will you be getting home ok?” Ladybug asked, concerned. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ll walk.”</p><p> “No, I’ll take you home.”</p><p> “But Ladybug your burns–.” </p><p>“Neko they’re not that bad, you take care of yourself first.” Arthur had an idea. “Alright Lovebug, be careful.” Ladybug nodded. “Till next time.” He continued with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur  grabbed his clothes and propelled himself to his house. He put on latex gloves despite the stinging of his hands, protesting their use. He grabbed his bag and spell book. He propelled himself to Antonio’s house, changing back to his normal attire in the alleyway. He saw as Ladybug swung from Antonio’s house. “LADYBUG! LADYBUG!” Arthur shouted, waving his arms to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>The superhero spotted him and came down to where he was. “Yes Arthur? Did you need any help?” </p><p>“No, but I noticed you had to fight Antonio, who was Fuego. Did you get hurt by any chance?”</p><p> “I got a few burns but don’t worry I’ll–.”</p><p> “Ladybug would you like a little <em> magical </em>help?” Ladybug’s eyes widened.</p><p> “Magic?”</p><p> “Yes, I could fix you up quick! No doctor’s appointment and no inquisitive ninnies asking about your burns.” He was sure Ladybug had to do so before, making up excuses for injuries was never easy, he knew personally. </p><p>“Ok.” He said. </p><p>“Brilliant! We have to go somewhere inconspicuous.” Arthur led the way to an empty parking garage.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur brings out his book and flipped through the pages. “Ah here it is. Downside is that you’ll be in excruciating pain for about 3 minutes.”</p><p> “I can take it.” Ladybug said. Arthur read the incantation, feeling the magic flow through his veins before snapping his fingers. Ladybug grit his teeth, enduring the pain. Arthur frowned, the blistering in his hands were starting to form a dull ache. But he’d endure it to protect Ladybug’s identity even from himself. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re healed.” Ladybug gasped looking at the pale skin on his arms, not angry red and peeling. </p><p>“Magic.” Arthur whispered, right in front of him. </p><p>Ladybug smiled, “Thank you, I’m lucky to have a magician on call.” Arthur could feel warmth on his cheeks, putting his spell book in his bag. Arthur gripped his bag. “Are those your magic gloves too?” Ladybug points to his gloves. </p><p>“Y-yes! Can’t do magic without them. Well I’ll be going.”</p><p> “D-do you want me to take you home?”</p><p> “I wouldn’t want you to be inconvenienced.”</p><p> “It never inconveniences me.” Ladybug said, grabbing Arthur’s waist. “A little bold are we Ladybug?”  Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Ladybug’s neck. Ladybug’s cheeks were rosy red. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug?” Arthur asked. </p><p>Ladybug shook his head and said, “Kuro Neko is a bad influence on you.” Arthur lets out a chuckle. Ladybug smiles and runs out before he throws his clip, swinging and taking Arthur home.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help it, Ladybug brought the Cat Noir out of him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mimicme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A\N: Ok so about here I kind of ran out of “unique” villain ideas. So, any you read about and go, “Hey this is just–.” Yeah you’re exactly right, I don’t own any of these ideas, all credit goes to the creators of Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Cat Noir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku was with Kuro Neko, it was hard to get a hold of him, as of late. They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, that afternoon. Kiku was leaning over the railing and Kuro Neko was sitting on that railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So the only way Gilbert will come is if I’m here?” Kuro Neko asked. Feliciano wanted to give Gilbert a chance having gotten over Kuro Neko, but Gilbert didn’t want to be alone with Feliciano so, they were forced on another double date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hai.” Kiku nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Kuro Neko said putting his hands behind his head, leaning against the support beam. Kiku sighed. He’d kissed Arthur and the boy didn’t even remember. He couldn’t even muster the courage to tell him his feelings in person. He shouldn’t have used Ladybug as a crutch to act out his fantasies. Deep down he knew it was wrong to enjoy it, Arthur was Akumatized and he was in Ladybug mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, it was hard to not think about it though: the feel of his pale pink lips on his own, the taste of bitter anguish, the jittery feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, the light headed aftermath. “Kiku?” Kiku didn’t even register the feline superhero calling his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku felt a light tap to the head, being brought back to the present, he shook his head. “Neko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I lost you there Kiku. You creatin fantasies about model boy?” Kiku smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Antonio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Antonio?! He modeled one time! You’re just going to discard your feelings for Arthur just like that?!” Kiku placed a hand over Kuro Neko’s chest. “Calm down neko. I was joking. I was if you must know.” That reaction surprised him. But it would be shocking to hear such a thing from Kuro Neko about Ladybug, so it was warranted. But it was almost as if he were jealous of Antonio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>““Sorry about that. You should tell him your feelings you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? I wouldn’t be able to handle the rejection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuro Neko grabbed his hand, the one resting on his chest right over his heart, a soft look adorning his features. He could feel the rhythmic beat of his heart. “You would. I know you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You don’t know that. I-I’m just not ready now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well I can't force you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t found the right moment.” Kiku wondered briefly how he could be so confident with something as serious as a confession of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku checked his cat face watch, it was getting late. Feliciano arrived shortly after. “Kiku!” Feliciano said running up to them and hugging Kiku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Konichiwa Feli.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cat Noir!” Feliciano hugged the hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Feliciano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh I can't wait until Gilbert gets here!~” Feliciano bounced on his toes. “I got a picnic made for all of us! I made fresh Stromboli!” Feliciano said putting down a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good Feli.” Kiku said taking a seat next to Kuro Neko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They smell good too.” Kuro Neko added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feliciano joined them as they waited for the sun to go down. “So Feliciano did Mr. Bonnefoy ever tell you if you won the fashion show?” Kiku asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh! Right, right. I won! My internship starts in the summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you pasta loving bugger!” Kuro Neko said, punching Feliciano in the arm. “Ahhh!” Feliciano screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right, super strength. Sorry about that mate.” Feliciano started to whimper. “Oh brother.” Kuro Neko muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku pulled Feliciano into a hug, patting his head. Sometimes Feliciano had to be treated like a just-kicked puppy. “It’s ok Feli. He didn’t mean to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Cat Noir, h-ha–.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gilbert! You made it!” Feliciano said getting up and tackling the boy in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hallo Feli, it’s nice to see you too.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made stromboli! We can share it! Isn’t it nice to eat under the stars?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja I wouldn’t mind eating under the stars. Slow down Feli!” Gilbert said as Feliciano pulled him to where they were sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It takes a lot to roll the dough, and put the cheese and pepperoni inside.” Feliciano said, bringing out the stromboli, and handing out the plates. “It’s like a pizza roll! That’s why I like it!” Feliciano continued, handing out the slices.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were eating, and Kiku noticed Gilbert was close to Kuro Neko. The other male glanced at the neko quite often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How is Kitty Section doing?” Feliciano asked Gilbert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh I just wrote a new song, it’s about Cat Noir and Ladybug. You know them saving Paris and whatnot. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh really? I can’t wait until the video comes out! I’m so happy you guys like my masks.” Feliciano beamed, sauce on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a little--” Kuro Neko tried to say before taking a napkin and dabbing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grazie gatto.” Feliciano smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Cat Noir, I heard you had to fight a man on fire! How’d you avoid getting burned?” Gilbert asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s what I said.” Kuro Neko said taking a bite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Arthur cast a spell on Kuro Neko as well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Magic! Like pulling rabbits out of hats? I think that is so cute! My little nephew José loves magic shows! He has a little kit where he pulls apart rings–.” Feliciano started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not that kind of magic, magic with spells, potions and </span>
  <em>
    <span>demons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Alright.” Feliciano said quietly. Kiku noticed that he started to fidget. Gilbert also lightly touched his cross necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gilbert smirked, “So you still haven’t landed Ladybug huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kuro Neko looked at Gilbert, “Watch Alfred’s stupid vlog, he asked me the same question.”  His tone was listless, flat and unamused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed. “You’re a load of fun pussycat.” Gilbert said, poking him. “I’m taking that as  you’re available?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The superhero sighed, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon pussycat, give me a chance.” He said, eyes half lidded, leaning in close to him almost as if he was going to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh well um I think I should be going.” Feliciano said packing up the plates. Kiku raised an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Gilbert like Kuro Neko? “</span>
  </em>
  <span>I-I need my blanket.” He said forcing them all to get up. “I guess I waited too late huh? Well um I’ll see you both at school.” Feliciano said walking back down the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gilbert?” Kiku looked at the now fidgeting Prussian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I got Arthur to hocus pocus me ok? Are you happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I got him to make my feelings for Feliciano go away! I-I just couldn’t stand feeling heartbroken anymore! How the hell was I supposed to know he’d get over Cat Noir?” Gilbert’s fists clenched. “I-I just wanted revenge. But I didn’t want it this way!” Kiku shook his head in disappointment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love was a dangerous game. “</span>
  </em>
  <span>And now! I lost him again! Argh! This is all Arthur’s fault!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku’s earrings beeped and Gilbert has an outline of a purple butterfly on his face. Gilbert grabbed Cat Noir and kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kesesese! I’m going to sneak into Arthur’s house. Ladybug won’t be suspecting Arthur and then I’ll take his miraculous!” He says jumping off of the tower, his and Kuro Neko’s voices were exactly the same. “Nooo!” Kuro Neko said running to the edge but he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro Neko checked his ring,  it was still there. “I’m going to follow him, stay here.” Kuro Neko jumped off the tower, spinning his baton like a propeller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku ran down the stairs, once at the bottom, he hid behind a trash can to change. He didn’t have his bag but his suit was under his clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had to get there before Gilbert hurt Arthur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku arrived at Arthur’s house only to see it was dark. A mass was gathered under the blanket. Kiku crept toward the bed. He grabbed the blanket only for a gloved hand to shoot out and grab his neck. Kiku saw the blue eyes of Kuro Neko. “You thought you were smart Gilbert, but I got here before you!” Kiku saw something stir out of the corner of his eye. He clawed at the other hero’s hand around his neck, as he was slowly lifted off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku watched helplessly as Gilbert ran at full speed toward Kuro Neko, and snatched his ring from his finger. Kuro Neko gasped as he realized he was hurting Ladybug. Kuro Neko let him go. Kiku fell to the ground gasping for air. “Ladybug I-I–.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aww you hurt your precious Ladybubs, how sickening.” Gilbert said and Kuro Neko pounced from the bed onto Gilbert, who kicked him off and into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku, regaining his breath, got up. Both Kuro Neko’s were throwing punches at each other. The Kuro Neko on the left ducked before upper cutting the right Kuro Neko. With his elbow he shoved the right Kuro Neko into the wall, holding him there. “L-ladybug! Help me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Ladybug, I-I’ve got him!” Gilbert’s cross was black, blending in with Kuro Neko’s black costume. Kiku was frozen in place unsure of what to do, he didn’t know who was who.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right Kuro Neko landed a hard kick to Left Kuro Neko’s stomach, causing him to crouch. Right lunged tackling Left to ground. “Lovebug, I’m hurt you listened to him. You don’t trust me?” Right said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey! You can’t just say that! Lovebug, he’s the impostor by trying to guilt trip you.” Left said grappling with Right who was straddling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku’s head hurt, they were exactly the same. “Oh shut up you! Like you’re on some kind of high horse.” Right said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s not Ladybug’s fault that he can’t tell us apart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku just went for it and grabbed Right with his grappling clip. He wrapped it around him, pulling it tight. Right fell over and off of Left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ve been a bad kitty for choking you, haven’t I Lovebug?” Kiku gasped, looking at Kuro Neko who he’d restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert got up taking a grab at Kiku’s earrings. Kiku jerked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong choice Ladybug! Kesesese.” Gilbert cackles. Kiku tried to untangle Kuro Neko, felt a kiss on his cheek and then one of his earrings was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku side kicked Gilbert. Gilbert roundhouse kicked him in the face. Kiku stumbled back, onto the ground. Gilbert  pounced on Kiku but he rolled away. Standing back up, Kiku held up his fists. Gilbert copies his motion. “Ladybug, I just wanted to tell you that...I love you.” Kuro Neko suddenly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Really!? I love you too!” Gilbert said, turning to him, slightly flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The spell! Gilbert was still in love with Kuro Neko. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiku grabbed the necklace and broke it from his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akuma escaped to which Kiku caught it, and Gilbert was back to normal. “Oh no, I got akumatized again? Ugh.” Gilbert said, looking between both superheroes before giving Kuro Neko his ring and Kiku his earring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Arthur?” Kiku asked, this was the boy’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to hide in the basement until we got Gilbert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check on him.” Kiku said, moving past them towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I’ll get him, take Gilbert home.” Kuro Neko said, halting him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kiku nodded before he picked up Gilbert, walking to the window’s ledge and swinging toward his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku was just about to go back to his own house when Kuro Neko stopped him. He was right outside of Gilbert’s house. “Kuro Neko?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug...before you go...I meant what I said.” Kuro Neko gripped his shoulders, ocean blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. “I love you Ladybug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku felt his heart rate increase. He looked away, “I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same way. I-I’m in love with someone else.” He owed it to Kuro Neko to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I had to get it off my chest.” Kiku could hear how crestfallen he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re still partners right?” It was weak but Kiku could tell he was just barely holding it together. Kiku looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai.” Kiku nodded. Kiku threw his grappling clip. “Take care neko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku hoped he’d be ok.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cat Blanc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are really no spoilers for the actual Cat Blanc episode in the Mircaulous series. So if you haven't seen the episode yet then you should be fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>continuation of  the end of chapter 18</em>
</p><p>Arthur watched him go, and that was when he let the  tears flow freely down his cheeks. He wiped them with the back of his gloved hand. Then he went back home.</p><p>-------------</p><p>The next morning he awoke to loud knocking on his door. “Not now Francis.” He groaned. He’d cried himself to sleep last night, and didn’t really feel like a fashion shoot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo eyebrows! Wake up!” It was Gilbert. Arthur got up and opened the door. “Eyebrows, you look terrible.” Gilbert said, taking in his bloodshot eyes and ruffled blond hair. </p><p>“What do you want?” The English-Parisian scowled.</p><p>“The spell, take it off me!” </p><p>“Ah right.”Arthur let Gilbert in and searched for his spellbook. “Why are you here so early?” It was 8 a.m. on a Saturday. </p><p>“Because I just thought about it! I was going to ask you last night but Ladybug took me home so fast I didn’t get a chance to.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur opened his drawer and pulled out his spellbook. “Alright the quicker we do this, the faster you’ll leave right?” </p><p>“You sure you don’t want to talk about why you look like a train wreck more so than usual?”</p><p>“No. I want you to leave.” </p><p>“Alright cranky pants.” Arthur flipped through the book, he found the reverse incantation for the love spell. </p><p> </p><p>After Arthur read it, Gilbert scrolled through his photos. “Yeah it worked Eyebrows, I’m not head over heels for Cat Noir anymore.” Arthur walked down stairs, over to the door, and opened it. </p><p>“Good, now get out.”</p><p>“Fine I’m going to Vargas’ Pizzaria for a slice.” He said going down the stairs.</p><p>“They’re not open on Saturdays.” </p><p>“Scheisse! Ahh no worries, I’ll just get Feliciano to make me a pizza at his house.” Gilbert said before heading out the door.</p><p>“Fantastic.” Arthur deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Later, Arthur adorned his Cat Noir suit. This was a Cat Noir problem so he could only tell his confidant, Kiku. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur arrived on Kiku’s rooftop and knocked on the door leading to his room. The door creaked open just a crack. He could see the brown eye of the Japanese-Parisian. “Kuro Neko?” </p><p>“Am I disturbing you? I apologize, do you have a minute?” </p><p>The other boy hesitated before he said, “No, I'm busy. I can’t talk now.” <em> Busy? </em>Well the boy has a life of his own, he can’t be expected to be available at a moment’s notice.</p><p> “Is it a project? Could I be of assistance?” </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I could help, do something to get my mind off of Ladybug. </em>
</p><p>“No. It’s something I’m doing with my Otosan, take care neko.” Kiku said and quickly closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur leaned against the door and slid down toward the floor. Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes again. He needed a shoulder to cry on, he <em> needed </em>Kiku. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Schwarze Katze you’re heartbroken by Ladybug and no one will lend you an ear.” </em>
</p><p> “Hawkmoth!” Arthur covered his ears. <em> “I’m inside your mind dummkopf! You can’t escape.”  </em></p><p>Arthur shook his head, <em> he can’t–. </em>He tried to fight off the Akuma but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “Now rise Weiße Katze! Make Ladybug feel your pain by seizing his miraculous!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur got up, suit now pure white, “Yes Hawkmoth!” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur ran off of Kiku’s roof and used his baton to propel him to Alfred’s apartment. He’d hit Ladybug where it hurt.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Arthur arrived at Alfred’s apartment. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. Arthur knocked on the door. “Oh Alfred, are you in?” The door opened to a slightly skeptical Alfred. </p><p>“Cat Noir? What’s going on at this time of morning? You in for an interview? ” Alfred, always a bit slow to read the atmosphere, did not question his suit. The blond rubbed his eyes, clearing them from the haze of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah you could say that.” Arthur said going into the apartment. </p><p>“Well you could take a seat, I need my coffee fix before we get to the interview.” Alfred said, going into his kitchen, and putting water in the coffee maker.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur crept into the blond’s room, grabbing socks and a few t-shirts that were lying around. “Alfred, where’s your brother?” He asked outside of the kitchen’s doorway, items behind his back. </p><p>“Oh Mattie? He’s with Ivan. His sister isn’t in love with him anymore so he was allowed to sleep over. Got the crib to myself until my folks get off work.” Alfred said, waiting for the coffee to drain into the coffee pot. His back was turned.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur crept up to him, the blond did not stir until he was right behind him. “Why so close dude? You want some coffee, it's–.” Arthur stuffed the balled up socks into Alfred’s mouth. Alfred’s eyes widened, Arthur trapped Alfred between himself and the counter, pressing the other boy’s back into the counter’s edge with his own hips.</p><p>“No coffee, you’ll do just fine.” Arthur took Alfred’s wrists and tied them together with the t-shirt. Arthur gripped Alfred’s forearm and threw him on the floor. Alfred spit out the socks, and sent an uncoordinated kick to Arthur’s ankle. “What the hell Cat Noir?!”</p><p>“You tosser!” Arthur kicked Alfred in the back. The other boy groaned. Arthur kneeled down to tie Alfred’s ankles together. “It’s Cat Blanc to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur fastened the gag around his mouth with another t-shirt. He hoisted Alfred over his shoulder. “We’ve got to make a spectacle out of this so Ladybug and onlookers will come. You’re not afraid of heights are you Alfred?” He chuckled in cruel delight.</p><p> </p><p>They were at the top of the Eiffel tower. Arthur slid his baton in between Alfred’s binds and set it on the ground of the ledge. Alfred, shivered, staring at the ground below. His foot kept it balanced.</p><p>“Ahh I’ve got it now.” Luckily for him, Alfred didn’t have a password on his phone. Arthur held up the camera, and streamed it live to HetaTube. “Sorry to disappoint, Ladyblog fans, I’m not your idiotic, frontman Alfred. He’s a bit tied up at the moment.” Arthur panned the camera to Alfred who was sniffling. “I, Cat Blanc, will drop your precious frontman unless Ladybug gives me his miraculous!”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug arrived on the ledge, shortly after. “Be careful Ladybug, if I move my foot, he’ll fall.” Ladybug shifted his eyes to Alfred who had his shut tight and was praying to whatever deity would hear him. Arthur met Ladybug’s brown eyes.</p><p> “I’m sorry Cat Noir. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” </p><p>“You don’t love me, I know! Now give up your miraculous!” Arthur watched as Ladybug approached him. They were face to face. Ladybug undid his first earring. Arthur held out his hand. “It’s funny how you’ll give up your power for this so-called fan.”</p><p> “I’ve lost my partner. What else can I do?” Ladybug said undoing the other.</p><p>“You’re pathetic.” Arthur sneered. <em> How low could Ladybug get? </em>A crowd formed below.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug gripped his wrist, pulling him closer. “Cat Noir I miss you.” Those chocolate pools held a sadness that Arthur could not place. It was <em> more </em> than just a parting friend. It was as if a loved one was gone. Regret gripped his heart. Ladybug leaned toward Arthur, capturing his lips in a kiss. Ladybug shifted Arthur’s weight off of the baton and put his own. Once Ladybug let him go, he blinked and realised the hero had tricked him. Arthur dove forward. Ladybug kneed him in the face. Arthur covered his nose. Ladybug bent down to grab the baton, and then Arthur came up behind Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p> “He’s too heavy without your super strength.” Ladybug couldn’t pull him up.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Bring me the miraculous!” Hawkmoth said. Patience, I’ve got to hold up my end as well. </em> “You’re lucky I’m nice.”</p><p>Arthur pulled the pole upward, Ladybug let go. Alfred was parallel to the Eiffel Tower. He retracted the baton. He was about to untangle it from Alfred’s binds when he was jerked backwards. Arthur fumbled, dropping his baton.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur turned to see Ladybug on the edge, arms locked around his midsection. Ladybug jumped, bringing him down with him.  Ladybug tore off his mask, before letting him go and sliced it with his katana. “Bloody hell are you crazy?!” Arthur grabbed Ladybug’s clip, grabbed Ladybug and hurriedly  lowered them both down safely.</p><p>The Akuma escaped. Ladybug caught the Akuma as soon as they were on the ground. Upon realising he didn’t have on his mask, Arthur covered his eyes. The sounds of cheers could be heard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Where is my mask? What happened?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug grabbed Arthur, now Cat Noir, and they went back up the Eiffel Tower. Arthur kept his eyes covered. “Dude! Epic!” Alfred said, and he felt him grabbing his phone from Arthur’s pocket. “Do you need to be taken home Alfred?” Ladybug asked. </p><p>“Nope, I’m totally gonna do some more filming! Say cheese Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Arthur frowned, still in the dark. He must’ve gotten akumatized.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Cat Noir and I are leaving.” He felt Ladybug grab his waist before they were airborne again.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt Ladybug’s hands on his shoulders. “Ok you can uncover your eyes.”</p><p>“B-but you’ll see who I am.” </p><p>“Won’t your wand fix that?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well the wand was iffy on what it wanted to fix. But technically my revealed identity was a consequence of the Akumanization. If not I could always use a spell on Ladybug later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur removed his hands. They were in an alleyway. Ladybug gasped. It was astonishing; the mask, plus the wig and contacts made him unrecognizable, but only without the mask people recognized him instantly. “Y-you’re–.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hand me my baton and mask Ladybug.” He was direct, he could already imagine the thoughts going through Ladybug’s head and he wanted it to be over. <em> Fashion model Arthur Kirkland? I can’t believe he’s so lewd! He’s just a big pervert like his stepfather! I thought he was so nice and innocent! How could I ever love someone like that? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Ladybug?” Arthur noticed the other hero still held onto his mask, still ripped ,not handing either of them back. Ladybug put his hands on each side of his head. </p><p>“This can’t be possible! I must be in some kind of nightmare!” Ladybug shook his head, covering his face with hands.</p><p> “All this time I’ve–!” Ladybug cut himself off to look him in the eye.</p><p> Arthur clenched his fists. “You know it’s all very comforting watching you have a mental breakdown after you broke my heart, further solidifying your disgust with me.” Arthur walked forward, grabbed the mask out of Ladybug’s pocket and his baton and put the mask on.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur took out his wand. “A-Arthur wait I–.” </p><p>“It’s better this way Ladybug, at least you won't have to be further disappointed.” Ladybug grabbed his wrist with the hand holding the wand, “Ladybug?” Ladybug makes a grab for his wand.</p><p> “I don’t want to forget!” Ladybug said. Arthur pulled away. Arthur felt his eyes cloud with tears, as Ladybug tacked him to the ground. Arthur felt sick to his stomach as tears ran down his cheeks. Ladybug had him pinned. “Please. I can’t take anymore rejection from you. It’s just too much.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug gave him what he assumed was a look of pity before he relented, lessening his grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur turned away from him before he said. “HOTA!” Bathing the city in white light.</p><p>
  <em> ------------- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur awoke to Ladybug straddling him. “What happened?” He asked the bug-themed superhero.</p><p>“You got akumatized. It’s on Alfred’s vlog if you want to see for yourself.” <em> Fuck.  </em></p><p>“Were you restraining me?”</p><p><em> " </em> I guess so.” Ladybug said with a blank expression. “Neko, what am I to do with you?” Ladybug asked, placing a delicate hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur smiled at him. “You won’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m in tip top shape now Ladybug. I do wish you the best with your love interest.” Ladybug got up, and so did he.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re back to normal. I missed you.” With that Ladybug swung away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hmm why did that feel familiar? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Killer Wasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kiku was with Alfred in the courtyard a few weeks after the Shiroi Neko incident.</p><p>Alfred and Kiku were both on the lycée scientifique track, they’d just gotten out of biology and were eating lunch.</p><p> </p><p> “My vlog has skyrocketed since Cat Blanc. That experience was terrifying, but worth it my dude.” Alfred said, showing him the views on HetaTube.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku had been winging it the whole time, by pure luck Shiroi Neko let him kiss him, enough to catch him off guard. and that he grabbed him fast enough so they had no other choice but to take his clip down the tower. <em> So, terrifying indeed. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> Hai.” Kiku said. <em> One thing bugged me though. I knew that was my one chance at discovering Kuro Neko’s identity. I had his mask </em> , <em> and then...I can’t remember anything.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiku gasped upon seeing Natalia and Arthur talking. “Holy shit, it’s Ivan’s crazy sister! I heard she carries knives.” Alfred said.  Kiku didn’t know much about the Braginiski sibling but considering Ivan’s mental instability he wouldn’t put it past her to carry knives. But she wasn’t a threat to Arthur, he’d cured her of her incestrious love for Ivan.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku watched as Arthur looped his arm in hers, he ushered them along, crouched. </p><p>“Kiku we gotta follow them dude! They looked hella suspicious.” Alfred said getting up from the bench they were on. </p><p>“No Alfred.” Kiku pulled on the boy’s arm. </p><p>“Aren’t you curious?” Kiku knew it was wrong but he was a little curious. He nodded. </p><p>“Alright!” Alfred said, himself and Kiku crouching behind the stairs. Arthur and Natalia went up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two unawesome losers doing?” Kiku stiffened and turned to find the silver haired best friend of Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>He was on the lycée économique et social track and Arthur was too.</p><p> </p><p> “Gilbert, remember our little deal?” Alfred asked. “Ahh ja, about little rice cake and his crush on Eyebrows. You guys worried about Ivan’s sister?”</p><p> “Oh wise Gil. What knowledge of the limey do you have?”</p><p> “Well I don’t know about their dealings but I can assure you it’s nothing serious. Arthur’s not into tough and terrifying girls. Kesesese. You’re sweet and innocent  aren’t ya rice cake?” Gilbert said pinching Kiku’s cheek. </p><p>“But I’m a–.”</p><p>“Ja! Ja I know! I think he likes tough and confident boys.” Kiku raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well Kiku’s plenty tough, aren’t you?”</p><p> “Stop lying to him Jones.” Gilbert said, punching Alfred. </p><p>“But we could always change your image.” Gilbert continued.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> The next day </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiku gripped the bottom of his leather jacket. His black leather boots clicked on the ground. His shades gleamed in the sun and his sucker hung out of his mouth prominently. <em> It’s pretty good, strawberry flavored.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“And the piece de resistance.” Alfred said tying a red bandana around Kiku’s head.</p><p>“Bad to the bone, Rice Cake. Kesesese.” Gilbert said. “Gilbert could you please refrain from calling me rice cake?”</p><p> “Nein! It’s just too cute!” Gilbert ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku frowned before grabbing Gilbert’s hand, squeezing his fingers together with a sickening <em> crunch. “ </em>Schiesse! Alright, you’re tough. I’ll lay off on the nickname.” Gilbert frowned. Kiku sent him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku swaggered over to Arthur who was reading a magazine. “I’m reading; you’re blocking my sun.” Arthur said without looking up. Kiku grabbed the magazine. Arthur looked up. “Hey!” Kiku nodded, taking out his sucker. </p><p>“Kiku?”</p><p> “Hai. What’s this?” Kiku asked, shaking the magazine, a copy of “Eros” falling out. <em> Kuso!  </em> Kiku looked to see Arthur’s red cheeks. <em> Play it cool. You’re bad, remember? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Amatur.” Kiku rolls up the magazine and sticks it in his pocket. </p><p>“You’re not getting this back.” Kiku leaned down, tilting up his chin. And with that Kiku got up and walked backwards, seeing the open gawking of the other teen. Then he made a dash to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku splashed water in his face. <em> Why did I do that? Why did I say that? A-and why the hell was Arthur reading Eros?!? We’re at school for crying out loud!  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Kiku! Dude that was awesome!” Alfred said walking into the bathroom. He was smiling. </p><p>“No Alfred. Never again.” Kiku wanted to die. <em> Ahhh he had Eros on his person! </em></p><p><em>  “ </em>What’s that?” Alfred said reaching for his pocket. Kiku slapped his hand away, “Nothing! A-ah, ‘Wallflower!’ Yeah, it’s really girly, you wouldn’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gil is still laughing. I think it went well. At least you made an impression.”</p><p> </p><p> Gilbert burst in, gasping for air. “I can’t breathe! That was too funny!” Kiku’s shoulders dropped a little. He’d made a fool of himself. </p><p> </p><p>When they went back outside, Feliks was stomping up to them. “You’re not tough Honda-Wang! Who do you think you are bothering Arthur like that?” Feliks said poking him in the chest. <em> Well just a little longer. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiku grabbed Feliks’s finger and put back on his shades. “I could break your finger Feliks. You might want to remove it.” </p><p>“Oh yeah Honda-Wang?” Kiku snaps it back with a quick <em> crack. “ </em> aaAAHHHHHH!” Feliks lets out a scream before Kiku resets his finger, a quick <em> snap. </em></p><p>Gilbert and Alfred let out a few giggles.</p><p>Kiku let his finger go, tears built up in Felik’s eyes. “You low life piece of GARBAGE!” Feliks roared. </p><p>Arthur walked over to them, “What happened?”</p><p> “Arthurkins! Kiku broke my finger! H-he just snapped it!” Feliks whined.</p><p> “Really?” Arthur said looking at Kiku in disbelief.</p><p> “I reset it, he should be fine.” Kiku said apathetically.</p><p> “C-could you like kiss it?” Feliks held out his hand to Arthur. </p><p>“Do I look like your nanny?”</p><p> “I-I’ll kiss it Feliks, if you need me to.” Toris said running up to them.</p><p> “That’s interesting that you–“ Arthur turned to Kiku.</p><p> “No! No! No! Arthur don’t ignore me for that ruffian! I’m hurt! Don’t you care?” Feliks said, purple butterfly outline on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku’s earrings beeped. Feliks adorned a super suit with black and yellow alternating stripes and a bee symbol on his chest. He had a black mask and a bee clip in his hair, previously to match his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m strong now Honda-Wang!” Feliks said, reeling his fist back only for Arthur to step in front of him, a sickening <em> crack </em>could be heard as he received a punch to his chest. </p><p>“Arthur!” Kiku gasped. Arthur stumbled back into Kiku’s arms.</p><p> “I-I’m alright. G-go.” </p><p>“Look what you DID!” Feliks screeched. Kiku backed up, dragging Arthur with him. Feliks advanced, only to be halted by a knife stuck in his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Feliks turned around to see Natalia across the courtyard. “Hey girly rich boy! Don’t pick on, tea drinker! He’s weak!” Natalia reaches down in her other boot to retrieve another knife. “I could do worse.” She continued, narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku dragged Arthur to the bathroom as the rest of the students fled. “I’m sorry I’ll have to leave you alone in this condition.” Gilbert joined them a few minutes later.</p><p> “Leave? For what?” Arthur asked him.</p><p> “T-to help Natalia. She distracted Feliks so I could get you to safety.” </p><p>“B-but Feliks he’ll–.” Arthur made a move to get up.</p><p>“I’m tough, got that pretty boy? So you sit this one... out!” Kiku pushed him back down. Kiku could see a flicker of fury in the boy’s green eyes before he turned away. <em> Honestly, Arthur had done enough, didn’t his chest hurt?  </em></p><p>“I do think you should probably take it easy. Are you ok?” GIlbert asked Arthur as Kiku made his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran back into the courtyard. Feliks had stingers on his hands now. Natalia had landed a knife in Feliks’s chest. Feliks got Natalia when she tripped, the stinger caused her to fall over, unable to move. Kiku hid under the stairs, grabbing his Ladybug attire from his bag and putting it on.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran up the stairs before jumping off of it and in front of Feliks. Feliks pulled out the knives from his body. “Ladybug! I’m strong enough to take your miraculous!”</p><p> “Feliks–.”</p><p> “Killer Wasp!”</p><p> “Killer Wasp, I have super strength as well.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I’m stronger! I’ll like totally show you.” Kiku put up his shield as Killer Wasp threw Natalia’s knives. They bounced off.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku took out his Katana. Killer Wasp equips his stinger. Kiku, prepared to strike after a few dodges, was able to give Killer Wasp a small cut. “Tired yet Ladybug?” Killer Wasp asked running up to Kiku who held up his Katana to block. Kiku saw a whoosh of black before Killer Wasp was on his side with Kuro Neko on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug! Need a little help?” Kuro Neko asked before he clutched his lower left ribs, struggling to stand. Killer Wasp raised his stinger. Kiku threw his clip around Kuro Neko’s ankle and pulled him toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. I’m a little sore.” Kuro Neko said getting up, still clutching his ribs.</p><p> “Gomen'nasai.” </p><p>“So we need that bee hair clip thing on top of his head?” </p><p>“Hai.” </p><p>“Alright the ole ‘I distract while you grab’ routine.” Kuro Neko said bringing out his baton and extending it. Kiku ran behind Kuro Neko before diverging. Kuro Neko ran up to Killer Wasp who was faster. Kiku snuck up behind Killer Wasp as Kuro Neko fell over, paralyzed.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku grabbed the bee clip, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. He caught the Akuma and walked over towards Kuro Neko. “Ladybug! I’m so glad to see you!” Feliks said hugging him. He wormed out of Felik’s grasp. “Rude.” The other boy muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko said his magic word and got up. Then he took out his magic wand to say it again, bathing everything in a white light before he rushed over to Natalia.</p><p> “Are you ok?” He asked leaning down to help her up. Natalia smacked his hands away from her. “Don’t touch me mačka!” </p><p>“Rude!” </p><p>“Kuro Neko your ribs, do you need medical attention?” Kiku said, rushing over to him.</p><p> “I’ll be fine.” Kuro Neko looked away before he extended his baton and propelled himself to the roof. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku throws his clip at the roof on the other side. And for a brief moment Kiku missed the flirtatious tone Kuro Neko had. Kiku shook his head. <em> We are professionals and this is what I wanted. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiku rushed back into the school, heading straight for the courtyard. He stopped upon seeing a crowd. </p><p>Alfred let out a whistle. “He’s probably not going to forgive you for leaving him, but that fight was epic!” Alfred smiled, showing him the video on his phone.</p><p> “What happened?” Kiku asked, gesturing to the crowd of students.</p><p> “Oh everyone’s making a fuss about Arthur because Feliks punched him in the ribs. He’s fine though, you know Cat Noir’s magic wand fixes that stuff.” Kiku looked through the crowd of students, and he saw Gilbert keeping Feliks from Arthur.</p><p> “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry Arthurkins, you like know Honda-wang makes me so mad! You know I did it for you!”</p><p> “Feliks just leave him alone for now.” Gilbert replied. Kiku made eye contact with Arthur before ducking his head, his cheeks aflame. </p><p>“Come on Alfred lets go.” </p><p>“Sure thing dude.” </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>“Nice new look. You know black is a preferred color of mine.” Kiku was on his rooftop- balcony watering the flowers. He hurriedly took off the jacket.</p><p> “I look like a fool.” He said to Kuro Neko.</p><p> “I wouldn’t say that. You look...different. A little change of pace isn’t bad.” Kiku puts his face in his hands. </p><p>“Gilbert told me that Arthur likes tough guys so I thought that by dressing up he’d notice me.” Kiku heard a small chuckle escape the hero. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku sent him a glare. “You’re too adorable Kiku. How did that work out for you?”</p><p> “Badly, I’m pretty sure he wants to stay as far away from me as possible and it didn’t help that I practically abandoned him.”  Kiku shook his head.<em> Arthur definitely thinks I’m weird, in a bad, not quirky, kind of way. </em><em>“ </em>Enough about me. How are you? I saw during the fight you were clutching your ribs.” Kiku asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh that, um I fell on the way to the battle. I’m not as graceful as you assume I am.” He said with a chuckle.  “But I should be back to normal in no time. So don’t worry about me.” He smiled, pinching Kiku’s cheek. </p><p>Kiku smacked his hand away. “You are so troublesome.” Kiku shook his head, turning away from him. </p><p>Kiku felt a weight on his shoulders. Kuro Neko had wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. “Well I could be a whole lot more trouble if you want me to be.” He practically purred in his ear.</p><p> Kiku felt blush on his cheeks before he replied, “No, I have enough to worry about. I can’t be your babysitter. Take better care of yourself Neko. You don’t have to show off all the time.” Kiku turned his head to him and Kuro Neko grinned. </p><p>Kuro Neko stepped back. “You’re right. If you don’t mind I’ll take my leave. And Kiku?” He said on the edge of the rooftop. Kiku turned to him. “You shouldn’t have to change yourself to get a guy to notice you. All you have to do is approach him.” </p><p>Kiku shook his head, cheeks flushed and red. “No! What if he says no? I-I can’t handle rejection.”</p><p>“Kiku, if I can tell Ladybug that I love him, you can ask that stupid blond model on a date. It's been long enough right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it has been long enough. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a carbon copy of the Queen Bee villain. I read a little about the French education system, although it was still a little confusing for me. I apologize for any inaccuracies.</p><p> Translations<br/>lycée scientifique- science track secondary school<br/>lycée économique et social -social economics track secondary school<br/>Mačka- cat</p><p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback to a week after the fashion show in “Fuego”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea drinker!” Natalia stomped over to Arthur while he was checking Cheepcheep, multiple tweets were talking about the disaster at the fashion show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his collar. He was forced to stare into her dark blue eyes. “N-Natalia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I do not go back on my promises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “W-wait a second, you don’t have to. R-really I don’t need–.” She moved closer; they’re an inch apart, nose to nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t want to be in your debt. I find you attractive, I give you kiss.” Arthur felt his cheeks were warm with blush. He brought up his hand to cover her lips. Natalia let go of his collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Natalia, I’m alright. You don’t need to repay me. So how is it going with Ravis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I had to keep big brother from hurting him 5 times this week. He wept tears of joy and I hugged him until he passed out. He has such large eyes that can stare into the depths of your soul. I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re happy.” Arthur smiles, at least this one didn’t backfire. Natalia hugs him instead and Arthur returns the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time skip ahead to “Killer Wasp”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea Drinker!” Arthur was surprised to see Natalia again, stomping up to him, but her face was twisted into an angry scowl. He was with Gilbert, who was talking about Feliciano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He made me pizza, I think that’s code for ‘I totally want to date you’ right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well not exactly–.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I want the spell off!” She said, right in his face. Arthur ushered her along, grabbing her arm. “Let’s discuss this in private, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey! You can’t just walk away from me Eyebrows! We weren't finished!” Gilbert yelled after them. Natalia nods and they go upstairs to a now empty classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks away from her to set down his bag.“What happened?” He asked her while taking out his spell book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It doesn’t look good for my image. Ravis cries a lot, it is kind of annoying and reminds me of Big Brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I see, sort of a back to square one kind of thing. Well Natalia, I think time is the best healer. Maybe focus on a hobby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A hobby? My knives are a getting a bit dull.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright... then...” He said furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur flipped to the reverse incantation. He said it before snapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Natalia thanked him once he’d reversed the spell. “Thank you Tea Drinker. She swiftly turned on her heel. Her hair flipped as she glanced back at him, midnight blue meeting emerald green. In a quick instant she turned back, heading out with poise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t scared of Natalia, intimidated maybe, but not scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The present</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was in a booth with the members of Kitty Section at Vargas’s Pizzaria. “Are we talking aboot Feliciano again? I mean at this point just give up. The Gods clearly don’t want you together.” Mathiew said, taking a slice of pizza. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why we’re here? I thought we were generally going out for pizza.” Antonio said shaking red pepper on his slice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie just because our Zodiac signs are complete opposites doesn’t mean we aren’t compatible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Eyebrows told me that opposites attract! And what about you and Ivan huh? He’s big and strong while you’re small and weak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just wanted to take a jab at me.” Mathiew rolled his eyes. Gilbert grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait so you’re not dating him? I thought he made you pizza?” Antonio asked, taking a bite out of his slice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, that’s what I thought but we haven’t talked since.” Gilbert replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea. Just ask him! He works here!” Arthur said, throwing up his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple with Feli. You have to–.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excuse me Feliciano!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano came over holding a pitcher of water. “Yes Arthur? You need more water?” He asks holding up the pitcher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. I just have an inquiry. Are you and Gilbert dating?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano chuckled. “I made him a pizza, of course. Silly Arthur~.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mathiew proceeded to choke on his pizza slice. A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounded as Gilbert face-planted on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that answers that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Lovino Vargas, Feliciano’s older brother yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fratello?” Feliciano peeped, turning his head toward the direction of the kitchen. Feliciano set down the pitcher and scurried into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur crowded around the door with the other members of Kitty Section. The kitchen was a mess. A freshly made pizza was face down on the floor. Flour was on the floor and on Lovino’s clothes. Pizza sauce was on the counter, jars were knocked over. Feliciano squatted down to help his brother up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t fucking touch me!” He pulled his arm away from Feliciano’s grasp as he got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fratello what’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He muttered, going to pick up the ruined pizza. Feliciano went to get a broom. “I’m a fucking klutz that’s all.” He said through grit teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mr. Vargas, you need some help?” Antonio asked. Lovino looked at the Spaniard with a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Get outta here you bastards. There’s nothing to see!” He shooed them off. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Antonio frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur gave Lovino a glare. “What are you looking at me like that for? You gonna shut us down now, rich boy?” Lovino said with a mocking hand on his hip. Arthur grit his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry aboot that Mr. Vargas. We’ll pay for our meals and go.” Mathiew said gripping Arthur’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teenagers went back to their table. “He’s such a moody bitch.” Gilbert said with a chuckle, “Are we splitting or is Arthur covering it all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antonio looked forlornly at the kitchen. “I feel bad for him. He’s not that lucky. You don’t see a chica in his life you know?” Antonio said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft. Who would want to date him? He antagonises youths.” Arthur said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can still hear us you know.” Mathiew whispered harshly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antagonizes youths? Who are you, mein Großvater?” Gilbert said flicking him on the forehead. “Ha. Ha. I guess I won’t be paying for yours.” Arthur said, putting down the money for the bill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You know I only tease you out of love.” Gilbert said slinging his arm around his shoulder and poking him on the cheek. Arthur rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Uh huh sure.” He said as the four of them walked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t shut his pizzeria down.” Antonio said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Antonio how rich do you think I am?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muy, muy, muy rico.” He said innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes. “I can’t do that. So calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur then saw Mayor Edelstein coming towards them. He’d just gotten out of his limo. Paparazzi, camera crew, and security guards close by. The other three boys stood in attention. “Arthur it is good to see you. I’m going around to local shops to boost my campaign. Would you recommend Vargas Pizzaria as a good staple for endorsement right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure they’re the friendliest around, this is a great time.” Arthur muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Then I’ll head right in.” Arthur blinked, Mayor Edelstein walked past them with his camera crew, and soon the door was blocked by security and paparazzi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur why would you say that!” Mathiew shook him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I was being sarcastic, I didn’t think he’d take it litterly! What's the worst that can happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, Mr. Vargas’s in a bad mood today, we antagonized him, and he’s unexpectedly being visited by the Mayor! How do you think it’s going to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey lay off, it’s not Arthur’s fault Lovino is pissy today.” Gilbert said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mathiew frowned. “Well–“ And with that Mayor Eldienstein walked out of the pizzaria. “Never! I am never going to this establishment again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “W-Wait Mayor Eldienstein mi fratello is just having a bad day! Please he’s not usually like this!” Feliciano followed him out but was held back by his security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Watch your back young man because this establishment is on thin ice.” He said getting into his limo with narrowed eyes. Feliciano frowned, “Please give us another chance!” The Mayor drove off, and soon everyone else filtered out. The paparazzi took a few pictures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert walked over to Feliciano who was downtrodden. “It’ll be alright Feli.” Feliciano sighed, “Lovino has always had trouble with his anger. He wanted to be an artist you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But he’d get so frustrated that the painting wasn’t looking how he wanted and work on it constantly until mi papa told him to get a real job so he quit. I think he thinks his life is terrible because he didn’t get to do the career he wanted, but it's not so bad. We’ve got each other.” Gilbert nodded hugging the Italian-Parisian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Lovino bursted out of the Pizzaria in a green costume. “Lovi are you alright?” Feliciano asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one who’s going to have a bad day. And I’m not Lovino, I’m Prana!” He said, turning on some kind of portable vacuum cleaner. Arthur saw a bluish mist leave his body and felt drained of energy. Suddenly he felt gloomy and sluggish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What did you do to us?” Antonio asked, face in a deep frown, hunched over and arms loosely hanging from his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took all of your life force energy. Isn’t that great?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano collapsed, dark circles under his eyes. “Y-you took most of mine, Fratello, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Gilbert tried to pull him up but was too weak. Arthur and the rest of Kitty Section did their best to run away. Prana fired his vacuum again but Arthur managed to hide in an alleyway as his friends collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur changed into his Cat Noir costume albeit a bit slower than he’d liked. He blended in with the shadows watching as Prana sucked the life out of every person he pointed that vacuum at. He would get bigger and stronger with each capture of chi. Arthur muttered a quick “Hota” for himself, flexing his fingers at feeling his energy restored. Arthur took out his baton and made a mad dash for Prana, hitting his back with the baton. Prana stumbled forward before turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat Noir, just the cat I was looking for. Let’s make a deal. I won’t take your life energy if you give me your miraculous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You should know that deal sounds unappealing. I’ll pass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, the former option it is.” Prana said switching on his vacuum. Arthur threw his baton at the villains head upon feeling his energy leave him again, although it missed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed to the ground, seeing a flash of red kick Prana to the ground. “Kuro Neko!” Ladybug said upon seeing him on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He takes energy with that vacuum of his.” Ladybug squatted down to help him up. “No, I’ll be fine.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug put up his shield. Arthur muttered a quick “hota” again. He got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think one of my throwing stars could jam the machine.” Ladybug said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll distract him while you aim.” Arthur made a grab for his baton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur propelled himself up with his baton. “Up here you soul sucking madman!” He said perching himself onto a lamp post. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prana pointed the vacuum at him. Arthur felt his energy being drained before Ladybug jammed the vacuum with a throwing star. Ladybug brought out his Katana and sliced the vacuum in half before Prana could dodge. Arthur slid down the light post. Ladybug captured the Akuma and Arthur said his magic word. Everything was fixed and he woke up in Ladybug’s arms like many times before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug let him down. Lovino shook his head, “Akuma?” He asked and Ladybug nodded. Lovino sighed, “Sorry about that guys. I was having a bad day. But I’ll be alright, maybe take a siesta. Thanks for doin’ what cha do best.” He then walked back to the Pizzaria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur saw the members of Kitty Section and Feliciano regroup. He made eye contact with Mathiew who looked panicked. Antonio waved them over. “Cat Noir! Ladybug! We need your help!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur made eye contact with Ladybug. “I-I need to go Ladybug. You take care of it, ok?” He said running off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—.” He propelled himself over a building before Ladybug could say anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur changed out of his Cat Noir costume in an alleyway. He ran into Maximo’s ice cream shop and was about to order when he heard his phone ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! Where are you? Are you alright?” Gilbert asked him upon answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in Maximo’s ice cream shop. I thought, what better way to restore energy than ice cream?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve told us. You had us worried you asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry about that, I’ll make my way ba–.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah don’t bother. We were all gonna go home anyway. See you tomorrow at school.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” He hung up with a huge sigh in relief. “Sorry um, I’ll have a–.” Maximo handed him chocolate ice cream with vanilla and blackberry swirls. “But I–this is–.” He stuttered before he took the ice cream. Maximo just smiled at him. “You gonna pay for that kid?” Arthur paid and sat down. He got two licks in before Ladybug burst in, he locked eyes with his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ladybug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” He said, surprisingly calm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug searched him, his eyes filled with worry. Ladybug approached him. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Arthur raised an eyebrow,“Yeah. Like I told Gilbert–.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug had his hand on his face. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s pretty close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You had me worried.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>His tone is softer than I’ve ever heard it before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know I should’ve told the lads that I left.” He gave a sheepish smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re ok.” And then he saw Ladybug leaning in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I-Is he going to kiss me?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur leaned back in a bit of a panic, “O-Oh I–“ but the momentum of him tilting back sent the chair tilting back so far he fell to the floor. “Whoa!” He said as his ice cream splattered onto his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur? Are you ok?” Ladybug asked in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m fine! My shirt is ruined though.” He frowned. Ladybug helped him up, cheeks red in color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Gomen'nasai</span>
  <span>! Did I push you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no I’m just clumsy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since you are fine. I’ll go. Do you need a lift back to your home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no I’m fine, I’ll call my driver.” Ladybug nodded, and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I just avoid a kiss from Ladybug? Or did I imagine that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
<p>Translations <br/>Gomen'nasai!-- I’m sorry<br/>mein Großvater-- My grandfather</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sandboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku woke up having felt eyes on him. He furrowed his eyebrows and squinted in the dark. He saw blue eyes. “Kuro Neko?” </p><p>He felt his heart leap out of his throat. But there was something wrong, the neko cocked his head to the side with a wide smile. “I’ve been Arthur this whole time! You’ve been telling me all of your secrets!” He hissed. He crawled onto the bed. <em> What? Why would he tell me his secret identity? </em></p><p>“I think you’re weird! I know all about what you draw about me and I think it’s revolting, disgusting, and improper!” He continued. </p><p>
  <em> How did he get in here? </em>
</p><p>Kiku grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but the other boy did not react. “Y-you’re not real!” Kiku said, bringing his knees to his chest. Kuro Neko cocked his head to the other side. </p><p>“Why would you push me away, Kiku, if you love me so much?” He asked, voice eerily sweet. Kiku stared into the other’s blue eyes, the hero didn’t blink.  “I <em> hate </em> you!” He suddenly screeched and made a grab for him. Kiku scrambled off of the bed, just evading his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko zipped himself in half, as though his entire being was a second skin. Kiku backed away from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar face was revealed, “See!” He said, now as Arthur. He crawled towards him. Kiku ran towards the ladder to his rooftop balcony. He climbed knowing the other boy was just behind him. “I hate you Kiku! I know all of your secrets! I love Feliks!” He yelled just as Kiku closed the door. </p><p><em>What kind of nightmare is this? </em> Kiku looked up at the night sky to see a boy sleeping on a pillow that rained down sand and then his earrings beeped. Kiku slapped himself. <em> Ouch, so this is not a dream. </em></p><p><em>Alright since this isn’t a dream. I need my costume. </em>Kiku looked back at the door with the creepy nightmare version of Arthur behind it. Kiku balled up his fists before grabbing a lawn chair. The door banged before nightmare Arthur bursted through the door. Kiku hit him with the chair, knocking him back into the room. Then he stepped over him, and grabbed his outfit.</p><p> </p><p>He changed before stepping outside.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Arthur awoke to light humming. He squinted his eyes. “Arthur.” </p><p> </p><p>“M-mum?” He couldn’t believe she was there. A redheaded woman with green eyes, pale skin and thick eyebrows stood in his room. Her hair flowed in waves down her back, and she wore a royal blue dress that touched the floor. She wore white gloves up to her elbows. He got up and ran over to her. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in two years, y-you didn’t call or write! How could you–.” She reached back and slapped him hard on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you insolent child!” Arthur stood stunned as she glowered at him. “You couldn’t do the one thing I asked! You couldn’t get along with Francis! I left you because I hated you! I hated having a son, you ruined my life!” She screamed at him. </p><p>Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes before he grit his teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows. “How could you say that? He said, in a low tone.</p><p> “You were always troublesome Arthur. I thought you would grow up but I was wrong. You are despicable, disgraceful, and disgusting!” </p><p>Arthur shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. <em> No, no this can’t be real. </em>She grabbed a fist full of his hair and threw him to the ground. “You are deplorable and I should get rid of you!” She said, her voice shrill. </p><p>She pulled out a knife and was going to stab him but Arthur used his legs to push her into the opposite wall. She fell to the ground, a wicked smile on her face. She cocked her head to the side staring blankly at the ceiling.</p><p><em>Definitely a nightmare. </em> Arthur slapped himself in the face, <em> Ouch. Not a nightmare. </em> Arthur heard his ring beep, grabbed his Cat Noir costume and slipped it on. He stepped over her and slipped out the window into the night. <em> This spells an Akuma.</em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kiku looked upward towards the sky. When he saw the floating cloud he threw his throwing star at the pillow, watching as it ripped leaking out feathers. The boy stirred, becoming panicked as the pillow was losing altitude. Kiku threw his clip and swung on light posts, following the rapidly descending boy. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku was shocked to see that an akuma had not escaped from the ripped pillow. The boy stood up. “Ladybug! You woke me from my nap! Now give me your miraculous!” The young boy, maybe seven years old, with brown hair and a sleep mask over his head, said. He was barefoot and wearing pajamas with cats all over them. </p><p>“I can’t do that little boy. Why don’t you tell me where the akuma is and then you can go back to sleep.”</p><p> “My name’s Sandboy, you’ll have to come and get me then.” He said sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. </p><p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Kuro Neko said, picking the boy up by the back of his shirt collar. “You’re not so tough now are you?” Kuro Neko asked, smirking at him. Sandboy threw sand in Kuro Neko’s face causing him to cough violently and drop him in the process. Kiku shook his head. Then he went after Sandboy, putting up his shield. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to grab him when he felt something wrapping around his ankle. Kiku stumbled forward onto the ground. Sandboy laughed and threw sand in his face before he was yanked backward. Kiku coughed feeling himself being lifted airborne until he smacked into something solid...and warm. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a groan and looked back to see Kuro Neko. “Don’t tell me your fear is--” Kiku started. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at you Kuro Neko, pathetic! Why would I ever love someone like you? I’d rather have Alfred as a partner! Antonio is the boy I’m in love with! He’s better than you in every way!” Kiku looked up to find a carbon copy of himself saying those false and hurtful statements. </p><p> <em> Of Course.  </em></p><p>Kiku got up and so did Kuro Neko. Kiku looked at him exasperated. Kuro Neko’s cheeks were red,”Oh and your fears are much more realistic?” Kiku was about to reply when his blood froze cold. </p><p> </p><p>Appearing beside Nightmare Ladybug was Shiroi Neko. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug?” Kuro neko said before turning to the direction Kiku was looking. “I-I defeated you.” Kiku said a tremor in his voice. Nightmare Ladybug pulled out his katana.</p><p>Shiroi Neko chuckled, “You and I both know that's wrong <em> Lovebug. </em> I can come back at any time and there’d be nothing you could do to stop me. You know last time was just dumb luck. I won’t fall for your tricks this time!” He said running at full force towards Kiku.  </p><p>Kiku couldn’t move, he was frozen in fear and braced himself for the oncoming hit. He felt pain vibrate up his spine as he was knocked back into an adjacent building. </p><p>“Ladybug!” He heard Kuro Neko yell. He glanced over to see the other hero fighting Nightmare Ladybug. Kiku slid to the ground before struggling to stand back up. Soon he felt a tight grip around his neck, he looked into Shirori Neko’s icy blue eyes. “If you don’t love me then you don’t deserve to love anyone at all!” It was suddenly getting hard to breathe. His vision was darkening around the edges as Shirori Neko gripped his neck even harder.</p><p> </p><p>But then Shirori Neko was pulled away from him, enough to have quite a bit of distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Get your bloody hands off of him!” Kuro Neko had his arms wrapped around Shirori Neko’s torso. </p><p>Kiku took in some gulps of air now able to breathe, but his heart was thumping in his rib cage so loudly he couldn’t concentrate. Shirori Neko swung his head back, connecting it with Kuro Neko’s nose, causing the hero to release him. </p><p>“Pathetic! You can’t even save yourself!” Shirori Neko said. </p><p>Kiku didn’t know why his chest hurt so much, he fell to his knees and clutched his chest willing the beating to slow. The air around him was constricting, he felt like he couldn’t get enough air everytime he breathed. He looked up to see the villain standing over him, baton raised, eyes cold.</p><p>“It seems your time is up Lovebug.”   </p><p>All he could do was watch as the baton was going to be brought down on his head, the first of presumably many blows.</p><p>But then Kuro Neko had a strong grip on Shiroi Neko’s arm, holding him in place. “You’re not going to do that while I’m around.” he said, tone grounded and firm. Kuro Neko pulled back his fist and punched Shiroi Neko’s face, sending him stumbling back. Kuro Neko then pulled out his baton  and connected it with Shiroi Neko’s stomach, sending him falling onto Nightmare Ladybug, who had been knocked out previously . Kuro Neko stood panting. </p><p>Kiku watched amazed, before Kuro Neko turned to him, “I hope you know, that there will always be a chance for you to stop me, if I become like that again.” Kuro Neko held out his hand to help him up. Kiku took it and  nodded, panic now having faded. He stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo! You guys are no fun!” Sandboy said. Kiku threw his grappling clip and captured the boy. He  pulled him toward them and grabbed his sleeping mask, ripping it in half. Kiku captured the Akuma and Kuro Neko said his magic word, fixing everything. Then the little boy yawned. </p><p>“Where do you live little boy?” Kiku asked.</p><p> “Oh I live down the street in that red house. I’m so tired.”</p><p> “I’ll take him back Ladybug.” Kuro Neko offered scooping up the now sleeping boy. </p><p>“Ok. And Kuro Neko, you know none of what that other Ladybug said was true, right? You are the only partner for me.” Kiku said earnestly.</p><p>“Thank you Ladybug, and I’m sorry for making you worry, Cat Blanc must have been terrifying.” he said, sorrow crossing his features. </p><p>“Well it is over now. Good night Neko.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku swung away and went back to his own home.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next day Kiku arrived at school. He met up with Alfred at his locker. “Today is the day.” He said and Alfred gasped.</p><p> “You’re going to tell Arthur you love him?!”</p><p> “Shhh keep it down.” Kiku said, putting a finger to his lips. “And no, I’m just going to ask him if he wants to go ice skating.” </p><p>“Just the two of you?” Alfred asked with a knowing grin.</p><p> Kiku blushed, “Should I make it an outing with friends? I-I don’t think I could ask him with just the two of us anymore.”</p><p> “No,no, don't do that. No friends. Just ask him for you two only. You don’t want any distractions.” Kiku nodded, “Hai.”</p><p> </p><p>In the courtyard during their break Kiku saw Arthur on his phone. “I think I’d better–.” </p><p>“Go now!” Alfred pushes him forward. Kiku walked up to him. </p><p>“I-I Uh…” Kiku started, feeling a jittery feeling in his hands. Arthur looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised. “H-Hi Arthur.”</p><p> “Hello Kiku, did you need something from me?” </p><p>“I-I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go ice skating with me this Saturday?” Kiku had his eyes shut, as he waited for the rejection.</p><p>“I think my schedule is clear Saturday in the afternoon. Are there going to be more people or just the two of us?” Kiku opened his eyes.</p><p> “Well u-uh.” He looked over at Alfred who waved his arms in dismissal.</p><p> “I uh well...if you want there to be more people–.”</p><p> </p><p> “Arthurkins!” Kiku inwardly groaned. Feliks appeared next to Arthur, hugging him.</p><p>“Feliks.” The model muttered. </p><p>“Are you like busy on Saturday?” Feliks asked, giving Kiku a side eyed glance before looking back at Arthur.</p><p> “Actually I am.” </p><p>Feliks pouted, “It won’t be long, could you squeeze in a bit of time for me? Please.”</p><p> “Sorry Feliks, I’m all booked up.” </p><p>“You never save time for me!”</p><p> “You know it’s mandatory that we hang out once a month right?” </p><p>“Well yeah but I know you’re like totally free more times than that!” Feliks looks at Kiku again.</p><p> “What are you still doing here? Weren’t you finished talking?” Feliks asked with his hands on his hips fully turned to him.</p><p>“Well, actually you interrupted.” Kiku said.</p><p> “Don’t tell me you’re planning on spending time with Honda-Wang!” Feliks asked, looking at Arthur, a surprised expression on his face.</p><p> “So what if I am?” Arthur asked, crossing his arms. </p><p>Feliks laughed. “Alright good luck getting any conversation out of him. ‘I-I U-uh w-well…’ He wouldn’t be able to keep it together.” Feliks said with a sneer. Walking past Kiku, he whispered, “You’re hopeless.” </p><p> </p><p>Kiku felt heat rise in his cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m not that great of an ice skater. I’d rather not have Gilbert and Alfred laughing at me, so we don’t have to invite them.” Arthur said with a wink. </p><p> “O-ok. Is 2pm alright?” Kiku blinked.</p><p> “Sure. That’s fine. See you then.” He said with a small smile. </p><p>Kiku nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku then briskly walked over to Alfred. “Yes? He said yes?” The other boy asked.</p><p>“Catch me Alfred I’m going to faint.” Alfred caught Kiku as he fainted. “That was the most stressful thing I’ve ever done.” Kiku said.</p><p> “But you did it! And he said yes!”</p><p> “Yes but I felt like I was going to die.” Alfred set him upright. “You’re so dramatic Kiku. That’s my thing.” Alfred said mock pouting. </p><p>Kiku shook his head before he let himself smile a bit.  He made progress. It was small, but it was there.</p><p>“Let’s go to Maximo’s after school to celebrate!” Alfred said, slinging his arm around Kiku’s shoulder. </p><p>Kiku smirked. “You just want ice cream.”</p><p>“Yeah but I’m happy for you too!”Alfred said, shaking him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I liked the Sandboy episode villain, the concept was so cool, giving a bit more depth to the Miraculous characters, and also creepy. I just had to use it here too. Also Sandboy is Greece from Hetalia as a little boy.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rock Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur just finished another photo shoot for Francis’s spring collection. It would be coming out in a few months. Then Arthur got into the limo with Tino. He asked Tino if he could drive him to the local ice skating rink. </p><p>“Well I don’t know, we didn’t tell Mr. Bonnefoy that I was going to take you there. You know how he doesn’t like last minute plans.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. “Come on Tino just this once, please?”</p><p> “I-I don’t think I can. I’m on thin ice for driving you to school in your torn and destroyed clothes.” Tino said, worry etched into his voice. </p><p>Arthur sighed, he didn’t want the man to get into more trouble, he rather liked Tino.</p><p>“Hold on. I’ll call Francis.” Arthur waited for the phone to ring before it <em> clicked. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Arthur? Is everything alright?” Francis picked up the phone, voice a bit unsteady and anxious.</p><p>“Yes, everything’s fine. Could Tino drive me to the ice arena? I’m going to meet a friend.”</p><p>“Ice skating? That is kind of dangerous don’t you think? Tell your friend you have to cancel.”</p><p>“Come on, just because you want to stay cooped up in the house doesn’t mean I do too!” </p><p>“That is not true. I let you meet with that band of yours, kitty litter or whatever. Didn’t you just eat pizza with them earlier this week?”</p><p>“Well yeah but this is different!”</p><p>“Are you going ice skating with Feliks Edelstein? It would be great to hear you both are getting along outside of your monthly meetIngs.” </p><p>“If I say yes, can I go?”</p><p> “Yes of course. You know we have to continue our friendly ties with the Edelsteins. I’ll give Roderich a call to see that you aren’t lying to me.” And with that the line clicked off.</p><p> </p><p>Tino looked at him worried and anxious. “Did he say you could go?”</p><p>Arthur crossed his arms. “Yeah but we also have to pick up Feliks,” he grumbled.</p><p>They stopped in front of the Edelstein residence. Feliks ran out of his home with a pair of white ice skates in his hand. He wore a light pink knit cap, a pink fur collared puffy winter coat, pink pants and white snow boots. “Arthur! SO totally spectacular! Did you dump Honda-wang so we could go ice skating?” Feliks asked, hopping in and scooting beside him.</p><p>“No Feliks, he’s going to meet us there.”</p><p> “You can’t be serious! I thought it would be just the two of us!” Feliks frowned. “I’m not particularly fond of this arrangement either.”Arthur frowned.  “Yeah Honda-Wang is so annoying. But at least I get to spend time with you!” Feliks said wrapping his arms around him. “Hurray.” Arthur deadpanned.</p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Feliks interlocked arms with Arthur when they went into the rink. Arthur looked for Kiku among the sea of various people on the benches. He spotted Kiku on a bench in a puffy light brown coat, a red scarf and black kitten shaped earmuffs.</p><p>
  <em> Hmmm. That's interesting. </em>
</p><p>He was lacing up a pair of brown figure skates.</p><p>“Kiku!” He called waving at him, the other boy waved back before he looked over at Feliks with a look of confusion. They went over to where he was sitting.</p><p> “Feliks is going to be joining us. That’s fine right?” <em> Of course its not bloody fine. You promised it'd be the two of you.   </em></p><p>Kiku nodded.</p><p> “Uh why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like this was a date or something for you two. As if Honda-Wang would be brave enough to do that!” Feliks snorted. Arthur saw red blush on Kiku’s cheeks, feeling his own tinge with heat. </p><p>Arthur shook his head. </p><p> “Well I’m going to rent my skates.” Arthur said, turning away from them. </p><p>“I-I’d say get the hockey skates, since you’re a beginner.” Kiku said.</p><p> “No way! They’re clunky! The figure skates are way cuter, I’d say get those.” Feliks said.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur swapped his black snow boots for a pair of hockey skates at the counter. <em> They are pretty large. </em>Arthur grabbed them with a “thank you” to the young man at the rental counter. Arthur walked back over and sat in between the two teens. He put on his skates as Kiku stood up. While Arthur laced up Feliks also stood on his white skates. </p><p>“I see you took Honda-Wang’s suggestion.” He commented.</p><p>Arthur felt more heat warm his cheeks. </p><p>“I didn’t hear yours.” Arthur muttered.</p><p>Arthur then stood up, immediately not feeling balanced, he grabbed onto Kiku’s arm, as he was the closest. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that.” He said straightening up.</p><p> “I-It’s ok.” He said. </p><p>“Come on Arthurkins!” Feliks said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Kiku. Arthur’s legs wobbled, trying to support himself on the blades that weren't wide at all. </p><p>“Slow down!” he said, stumbling forward but managing to get out on the ice somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur used one hand to grab onto the wall of the ice rink, as Feliks tried to pull him further out. He was terrified of falling flat onto his face, and he wasn’t exactly balanced on the skates. “Come on! Let's get away from the wall and skate together!” Feliks gripped his arm harder and pulled. They hadn’t moved from the entrance. </p><p>“Feliks maybe you should let Arthur get used to his skates first.” Kiku said.</p><p>“Come on! I’ll support you if you feel unsteady but we have to move further out!” Feliks went to give Arthur’s arm one more tug but was stopped. </p><p>“Feliks.” Kiku had his hand on Felik’s wrist, his voice was firm.  Arthur watched them both and felt appreciation for the usually meek Japanese-Parisian.</p><p> </p><p>Feliks let go of him and Arthur used his other arm to steady himself against the wall. “Fine.” Feliks said, crossing his arms. “You could watch me do figure eights instead!” Feliks then took off. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur watched as Feliks started to gain some speed, before he completed a three point turn. Then he pushed off to perform a glide on one leg–</p><p>“A-are you ok?” Arthur changed his gaze to Kiku who was standing beside him. </p><p>“Yeah I’m just not used to this.”</p><p>“W-well if you want I-I could help you learn.” The teen held out his mitten covered hand. Arthur suddenly felt his heart race increase, thumping against his chest.</p><p>“S-sure, just don't go too fast.” He said quietly, while grabbing Kiku’s hand. Kiku looked him in the eyes then.</p><p> “I won’t.” He said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wasn’t sure exactly when he started getting swept up in admiration and love for Kiku, but at some point he just felt different around him.  He enjoyed their rooftop excursions, and felt a freedom like no other when talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the other boy when he’d  turned away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“First try walking on the ice. Do you feel steady enough to raise one of your blades off the ice?”  </p><p>“No! Of course not, I can barely stand!” He said looking down at his own skate clad feet.</p><p>“Well nevermind that. Just try pushing forward with your dominant foot.” Kiku said pushing off with his right leg and going a foot or so ahead of him. Arthur straightened himself and hesitantly copied Kiku’s motion. </p><p> </p><p>They did it a few more times, moving a few more feet. When Arthur felt unsteady he squeezed Kiku’s hand even harder. “S-sorry. Am I hurting you?” Kiku shook his head, before looking away from him. By then they heard cheers and claps. </p><p> </p><p>“Like thank you all. Yes, yes I’ve been figure skating since I was little!” Arthur saw that Feliks was bowing to the applause of those who’d seen his performance. He and Kiku had missed whatever he’d done. </p><p> </p><p>Feliks skated over to them before hard stopping right in front of them. “Did you guys see? The crowd loved me! Were you impressed, Arthurkins?” </p><p>“U-uh well I saw the beginning. You’re a really good skater Feliks. I’m surprised I didn’t know that about you.”</p><p>“You never asked.” Feliks said with a wink. Feliks eyed their joined hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I have an idea. Let’s race Kiku!” Feliks said, pulling Kiku away from him, and breaking their contact.</p><p>Arthur met his eyes. “Will you be alright by yourself?” he asked, voice filled with what he could assume was worry. </p><p>“Sure, I’m going to sit down, my feet are starting to hurt anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur went to sit on a bench …more like fell into the bench. He watched as Kiku and Feliks took off skating around the rink, swerving around other families with their children leisurely skating. Kiku had a look of concentration on his face as he took his second lap around the rink, with Feliks close behind. Kiku didn’t look nervous or intimidated. He was focused on winning. Arthur actually wished he saw more of this from him, outside of being Cat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is it wrong to pursue Kiku in my civilian form although I saw him more as Cat Noir?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Arthur sort of had an advantage because Kiku already told him he was in love with his normal self. It was less work, he assumed.</p><p> </p><p>Upon the final lap, Kiku won their little scrimmage race. Arthur wobbled back over to the rink. </p><p>“Oh you’re just lucky that’s all. I was tired from earlier.” Feliks stuck out his tongue at Kiku. </p><p>“Whatever you say, you’re just a sore loser.” Kiku shrugged.  </p><p>“Arthur! I just thought of a way you could skate without worrying you’d fall.” Feliks said changing the subject. </p><p>“Does it involve you pulling me?”</p><p> “Well sort of.”</p><p> “I’ll pass.” Arthur frowned. </p><p>“Come on, please. I’ve seen people do it on TV. It's cute.” Feliks pouted. </p><p>Arthur sighed, “Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>And so that was how he was now facing Feliks who was pushing them forward by skating backwards. Their fingers were intertwined and Arthur was still unbalanced on the skates. Feliks smiled at him. “Isn’t this nice?”</p><p> “It’s still quite nerve wracking for me.”</p><p> “Do you ever enjoy anything?” Feliks asked, annoyance in his voice. </p><p>“Not really.” Arthur smiled at him. Feliks joined him in smiling again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we have more moments like this?”Feliks asked. </p><p>“Do you want the truth? Because to be quite frank you’re generally rude, vain, and annoying.” Feliks pulled his fingers from Arthur’s so fast he stumbled backward and onto his butt. Feliks looked at him in disgust. </p><p>“You’re no Prince Charming yourself.” Feliks crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Arthur! Are you ok?” Kiku said skating up to him. Arthur was forced to look up into his dark brown eyes. “Do you need help to get up?” Kiku held out his hand again. Arthur took it and was surprised when Kiku pulled him up with an alarming amount of strength. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur stumbled, to ground himself and found himself leaning forward onto Kiku, not being able to stand. He wrapped his arms around Kiku to stop himself from falling. Kiku wrapped his arms around him, to catch him. “A-Arthur?” Kiku asked, his breath hitting his neck due to their height difference. It was a strange situation they found themselves in. They were chest to chest, and Arthur could feel the heat radiating from the Japanese Parisian. And for a brief moment Arthur let himself loose himself in the other boy’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two having a moment or something?” Feliks asked. Arthur blinked and leaned back a bit and Kiku loosened his grip on him. He was now standing and Kiku was farther away from him. “No! He caught me.” Arthur crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you let him go, Feliks?” Kiku turned to Feliks. “He said that I was rude, vain, and annoying! No one thinks that about me!” </p><p>“I wouldn’t say no one…” </p><p>Feliks shoved past them. “You two can have each other!” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked after him as he left the rink. “Has he ever been this mad at you?” Kiku asked. </p><p>“No, I don’t think he has.” Arthur said, watching Feliks sit down with a huff. He looked at Kiku again.</p><p> “I-I should get going.” Kiku said. </p><p>“W-Wait um do you need a lift?” </p><p>Kiku shook his head, “I don’t want to ride with Feliks.” </p><p>“Oh right.”</p><p> Kiku gave him a nod. </p><p>“I had a nice time, even though I’m rubbish at skating.” Arthur said with a small smile. </p><p>Kiku agreed, “Hai. I did too.” Kiku said, grabbing his wrist and  leading them off the rink. They’d been standing for quite a bit of time.</p><p> “Well maybe we could get some ice cream.” Arthur said, taking a seat on the bench beside Kiku.</p><p>“I just went with Alfred, I-I think I’m good on ice cream.” Kiku blushed suggesting instead, “B-but uh do you happen to like wax museums?” </p><p>“I’ve never gone but I wonder if they put Cat Noir and Ladybug in there. I’d like to see that.”</p><p> “I think they did.” </p><p>“”When are you planning for?”</p><p> “Probably in the spring, I want to make sure we’re both free.”</p><p> “Sounds fine with me, just let me know when you decide.” </p><p>Kiku nodded and waved before getting up with his skates now in his hand. Arthur watched as he went to return them. Arthur started to take off his own skates. “Are you sure there’s nothing going on with you and Honda-Wang?” Feliks said, now in his white boots. </p><p>“No, Feliks. We're just friends.” He hoped he could change that soon.</p><p>“Well you treat him better than you do me.” Feliks frowned.</p><p> “Feliks maybe you could try being nicer. Are you really friends with Toris or do you just order him around?”</p><p> “He likes doing things for me.”</p><p> “Take Toris out for ice cream and maybe I’ll consider being a bit nicer to you.”</p><p> “Really?”</p><p> “Sure. I’ll even give you a gift.” <em> I have some horrid pink clothes left over from the winter fashion shoot. </em></p><p>“Ok I’ll do it!” Feliks said, brightening up. “I knew you didn’t hate me!” He continued giving Arthur a hug. Arthur rolled his eyes before giving Feliks a small smile and hugging him back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I could be a little nicer to Feliks, and maybe he’d be nicer to Kiku. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped outside the ice arena there was a large rock monster who had Ivan in his grip and was stomping down the street. Civilians ran around screaming. </p><p>“Raaarrrggghhhh! No one will call me small NOW!” The rock monster said lifting up a car, Arthur’s ring beeped. </p><p>“We should go back inside.” Feliks said running back into the arena. </p><p>Arthur saw Ladybug running on the roofs of various shops nearby, katana drawn. Arthur ran back into the ice rink and ran into the bathroom. He changed into his Chat Noir attire that was under his regular clothes minus the wig.</p><p> </p><p>He waited to make sure everyone was out of the bathroom before emerging. “Cat Noir!” Feliks called, running up to him. “There’s like a really scary rock monster outside! Did you see where Arthur went? I lost him!” </p><p>“Oh he’s safe, I took him home.” </p><p>“But he was my ride!” Feliks whined. </p><p>“Can't you call someone to pick you up?” </p><p>“Yeah I guess, I’ll have Elizaveta pick me up.” He pouted. </p><p>“Well Feliks, if you excuse me. I’ve got a monster to take care of.” Arthur ran out of the ice skating rink, he got out his baton. </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>He saw Ladybug up ahead, on the ground again with his shield up, just managing to deflect the rock monster’s punches. He looked tired, almost about to give up twirling his grappling clip, as the monster continued to pound the shield. Arthur propelled himself on top of a nearby building, aimed and threw his baton at the monster’s head. It bounced off of the monster’s head, having no effect on him, it rickashayed back to him.The monster turned to Arthur, momentarily stopping his attacks to roar loudly. Arthur saw the monster stomping towards him starting to scale the building he was on top of. His fist still held Ivan, who was struggling to get free. </p><p> </p><p>Their weapons had no effect on the monster itself. <em> Where is the akuma? </em></p><p> </p><p>Arthur watched as the monster was now at level with him. He was wearing a thin belt with a silver buckle. <em> How in the  bloody hell are we going to get that off of him? </em>The monster roared before charging at him, and soon Ladybug was in front of him with his shield. “Ladybug! How are we going to get that belt off of him?” Ladybug dug his boots into the rooftop as he braced for another incoming punch. “I don’t know. I thought you would have had a plan.” </p><p> </p><p>Then Arthur had an idea. “Alright I’ll distract him and then you can trip him with your grappling clip. He can’t do much if both of his hands are being used.” Ladybug nodded. Ladybug counted down from 3 and then they both jumped on opposite sides of the rock monster. Arthur threw his baton at the monster again, hitting its head. It roared at him, “Come and get me you wimp!” Arthur stuck his tongue out at the monster. Arthur jumped from the building spinning his baton like a propeller.  “I”m not a WIMP!” He heard the monster growl. He ran down the street with the rock monster stomping behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur propelled himself onto an adjacent building using it to jump and backflip over the rock monster, landing right behind him. He ran back towards where Ladybug had his clip fastened between two lamp posts. Arthur was getting tired, felt the rock monster closing in, and jumped over the string. Just as the rock monster tripped, it managed to grab Arthur in the process. Arthur waited while Ladybug snapped the belt from the rock monster, and soon felt the monster’s grip lessen before he was released.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur took out his wand and said his magic word before waking up on the ground. Getting up, he saw Ravis. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you guys! Cat Noir are you ok?” Ravis asked, panicked. </p><p>“Yes Ravis, I’m fine.” Arthur crossed his arms, turning to Ivan. “Ivan.” </p><p>“What? I didn’t do anything to him, I patted him on the head like always. He just cries for no reason.” Ivan said with a shrug.</p><p> “Could you be a little gentler with him?” Ladybug suggested. </p><p>“He just has one of those faces, I can’t promise anything.” Ivan chuckled and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes I just don’t understand Ivan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug asked Ravis if he would like him to take him home. The other boy nodded. “Well goodbye Ladybug.” Arthur said, giving him a quick wave before running off.</p><p> “Wait!”</p><p>Arthur stopped turning back toward him,“Yeah?”</p><p> “I never said thank you for fighting off Shiori Neko. I really appreciated that.” Ladybug’s cheeks were flushed red, and his hands were clasped together. The most insecure he’d seen him.</p><p>Arthur smiled, “No problem Ladybug. We’re partners, that's what we do, yeah?”  Ladybug nodded.</p><p> </p><p>And with that Arthur ran off propelling himself over a building and back towards his home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wok Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Kiku was with Alfred and Gilbert, they were over Alfred's apartment. They all gathered to watch the newest Miraculous Ladybug episode. The show added more heroes and heroines and different animal miraculouses. Carapace, Rina Rooge, and Queen Bee joined Ladybug and Cat Noir.</p>
<p>This episode all of the teens had to band together to defeat Hawkmoth who had upgraded his powers to akumatize multiple people at once. The heros saved the day like always at the end.</p>
<p>Arthur's birthday was in a few weeks and Kiku didn't know what to get him.</p>
<p>"Gilbert, what are you getting Arthur for his birthday?" Kiku asked the albino.</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know I got him a gift card to a bookstore. He really likes that series with the wizards or something and I don't want to get one that he already has. Plus I didn't want to spend that much money." Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>That doesn't help me.</em>
</p>
<p>"What are you getting him Alfred?"</p>
<p>"I usually give him tea. He's British right? Maybe I'll get him a tea set this time. But he probably already has one of those...They're hella expensive though aren't they?" Alfred said grabbing some pretzels to eat,</p>
<p>"The good, authentic kinds." Gilbert nodded sipping some soda .</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm probably gonna get him some tea."</p>
<p>Kiku frowned, none of their gifts helped him to think of a good one.</p>
<p>"Do you guys have any suggestions for what I should give him?" Kiku asked</p>
<p>"What'd you get him last year?" Gilbert asked.</p>
<p>Alfred let out a laugh. "Well technically Kiku didn't give him anything. He forgot to sign his name again."</p>
<p>Gilbert blinked, "Are you the one who gave him the Sex Pistols poster?" Kiku felt his cheeks aflame. "Man Kiku you really lucked out with that one, he thought um L-l...um his other crush gave that to him. I kept trying to tell him it made no sense, how would uh… he even know his birthday?"</p>
<p>"D-did he l-like it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he couldn't stop talking about it for about two weeks. I think it's still in his room on his wall." Gilbert also grabbed some pretzels, "Why didn't you tell him you got him the poster?"</p>
<p>Alfred smiled ruffling Kiku's hair, "He was too embarrassed."</p>
<p>Kiku smacked his hand away. "I have to give him something better this year, to make up for it. He probably thinks I forgot for 2 years." Kiku furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"You didn't learn anything useful when you both went ice skating?" Gilbert asked.</p>
<p>"No, mostly because of Feliks being there too."</p>
<p>"And also because you can barely hold a conversation with him." Alfred laughed sipping his soda. Kiku shoved him playfully. "Whoa whoa, watch the soda!"</p>
<p>"You'll think of something Kiku." Gilbert said.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just cook him something?" Alfred suggested.</p>
<p>"My otosan said all of our food was to sell. I can't use the ingredients for gifts."</p>
<p>"Just sneak some. He won't know. " Gilbert said.</p>
<p>"I don't know…"</p>
<p>" Come on Kiku, do it for model boy. He might even give you a kiss as a thank you." Gilbert said, making kissing noises. Kiku felt warmth on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Oh most def!" Alfred said, joining him.</p>
<p>" I'll do it if you two stop." Kiku said.</p>
<p>"I knew you had a backbone!" Gilbert said casping him on the back.</p>
<p>"Whatever you make, make sure to make extras for me." Alfred said with a grin.</p>
<p>Kiku shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0000000</p>
<p>Kiku was on his balcony, spring was nearing, and he'd just finished watering his plants. It was still a few weeks until Arthur's birthday. He sat on his deck chair looking through his sketches. Kiku had been having confusing feelings about a certain feline-themed superhero for a few weeks now and it was starting to make him wonder if he really loved Arthur as much as he thought he did.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because Kuro Neko and Kiku spent so much time together. Maybe it was because Arthur wasn't as bold as Kuro Neko and if Kiku was being honest he liked the attention. The atmosphere was lighter. <em>But I already told him I was in love with someone else. Well technically... Ladybug did.</em></p>
<p>Kiku thought about the downsides of if Arthur actually had feelings for him. Kiku was a bit off-put by Feliks, there was always a chance that he would get in the way, with him and Arthur being close friends. Arthur was also usually busy modeling or in his band.</p>
<p>
  <em>Would he even have time for me?</em>
</p>
<p>Kiku knew he was being selfish but for some reason he felt he would always be competing for Arthur's attention against everyone else's. And yet somehow with whatever other life Kuro Neko had Kiku didn't feel this way with him.</p>
<p>Kiku felt his cheeks warm before he shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No that's irrational, Arthur has so many responsibilities. I'll just have to accept that.</em>
</p>
<p>He felt the sketchbook slip from his fingers.</p>
<p>"Were you really looking at this?" Kuro Neko asked, having grabbed the book. He was standing over his chair. Kiku blinked before reaching up to grab it. Kuro Neko held it out of reach.</p>
<p>"Yes, now give it back." Kiku frowned, but couldn't be too upset.</p>
<p>"Nope, not until you tell me what you were thinking about." He said stepping back.</p>
<p>"None of your business." Kiku said, leaping up from the chair. Kiku then realized their height difference.</p>
<p>Kuro Neko smirked. "You're still not tall enough. Just tell me. I have a pretty good idea already bu-." Kiku reeled back and punched the superhero in the stomach. "Ouch! You're stronger than you look." He doubled over, handing him the book back. "There should be a law against how much you hurt me."</p>
<p>Kiku shrugged with a small smile of his own. "You shouldn't underestimate me."</p>
<p>"I know that now." Kuro Neko grumbled.</p>
<p>"So how'd your date go with your blond model?" He asked standing up straighter.</p>
<p>"It wasn't a date, Neko. It was an outing and it went...it went… how an outing should go…" Kiku said facing away from him, clutching his sketchbook to his chest, voice getting quieter.</p>
<p>"I thought you'd be ecstatic he said yes."</p>
<p>"I was...but then I realized that he'd never really have time for me. There's always something more important than me."</p>
<p>Kuro Neko chuckled, "Kiku you can't be serious, the boy is a model, in a band and has fencing practice on weekends."</p>
<p>"Yes, and you're a superhero with a life and responsibilities outside of that, but here you are with me, right now." Kiku said, turning to look at him.</p>
<p>The hero's cheeks were dusted pink, "W-well I–."</p>
<p>"These visits are not just friendly anymore, are they Kuro Neko?" He asked as the hero's cheeks turned even redder.</p>
<p>Kiku studied his eyes. Kuro Neko scratched his head, a sheepish expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Bugger all, can you blame me?"</p>
<p>Kiku didn't think he'd actually admit it and was shocked. Cheeks warm with blush, he avoided his eyes briefly.</p>
<p>"But I know you still love model boy and that's fine. I'm content with our friendship as is." He said, giving him a small smile.</p>
<p>Kiku walked up to him. "Well I'm not."</p>
<p>Really, what was stopping him from being with Kuro Neko now? He wasn't just the obnoxious, flirtatious, and arrogant hero he'd first known as Ladybug. They were more alike than he first thought. He was even willing to set aside time for him, understand how Kiku felt, and was generally very selfless.</p>
<p>He placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Kuro Neko I-I have feelings for you too." Kiku said reaching up, their lips only centimeters apart,</p>
<p>"And what about A- Arthur?" He asked, tone soft, and unsteady.</p>
<p>"I realized I don't love him anymore."</p>
<p>Kiku connected their lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>Kuro Neko pulled away first, blinking his eyes.</p>
<p>"T-this isn't right." He said and Kiku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You don't even know my identity, how could you–."</p>
<p>"Did you know anything about Ladybug when you fell in love with him?"</p>
<p>"Well I–. No but that's different." Kuro Neko said.</p>
<p>"If you can fall in love with Ladybug, I can fall in love with you." Kiku said, expression stern.</p>
<p>Kuro Neko blinked before a smile spread on his face, "I guess you can."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0000000</p>
<p>Kiku had just finished taking down all of the pictures he had of Arthur around his room when Yao left. He made sure Yao was out getting more ingredients before he started making the bao, it usually took him a little while. Arthur's birthday was tomorrow and he was still stumped on what gift to give him. So he stuck with Gilbert's idea to give him some bao.</p>
<p>Kiku put a pot of water on to boil. Kiku went to their meat locker to get a few strips of beef. When he came back out he put them in the skillet. While the beef strips were sizzling, Kiku went to get the flower, yeast, and baking soda.</p>
<p>He started stirring the beef in the skillet. Kiku grabbed various seasonings and spices before getting a bowl to make the buns. Kiku mixed the dough for the buns. He grabbed a steaming pot.</p>
<p>"Kiku!" Kiku almost jumped out of his skin as Yao yelled at him, a bag of groceries in his hands. "O-otosan."</p>
<p>"You're not cooking something for someone else are you?"</p>
<p>"N-no this is my dinner otosan." Yao narrowed his eyes before bringing the groceries into the kitchen. "What are you making?" He asked, putting the lettuce in the refrigerator.</p>
<p>"I'm making bao."</p>
<p>Kiku turned off the fire, the beef was done. Yao eyed the skillet, he looked at Kiku again. Kiku went back to the dough forming them into disks.</p>
<p>"Beef bao. You usually prefer chicken." Yao said.</p>
<p>Kiku turned to Yao, "I had a taste for beef." Kiku said as he put the beef into the disks and formed them into buns.</p>
<p>Yao put some more spices onto the spice rack.</p>
<p>Kiku laid paper towels over the steamer.</p>
<p>Kiku steamed the buns. "You're not lying to me Kiku, are you?" Yao said behind him.</p>
<p>"No otosan." Yao carried some pork chops to the meat locker.</p>
<p>When the buns were steamed Kiku placed them on a plate and put them in the refrigerator for tomorrow. When he closed it, Yao was right next to him. "You're not going to eat them?"</p>
<p>Kiku shook his head, "I'll eat them later." Kiku said making his way towards the stairs. He felt Yao's eyes on him. <em>Just make it up the stairs.</em></p>
<p>"Kiku this wouldn't be a gift would it?" Kiku stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>"I know Bonnefoy's boy's birthday is tomorrow." Kiku turned to see Yao with his arms crossed, mouth pulled into a taunt frown.</p>
<p>"Otosan I–."</p>
<p>"You know my rules Kiku. No gifts to the clientele!" He went into the refrigerator and took out the bao. Kiku walked over. Yao took one and ate it.</p>
<p>"Otosan! Please! I'll pay for them; I'll do chores; I'll do extra shifts; I'll do anything." Kiku pleaded. Yao swallowed before grabbing another, he inspected it before opening his mouth. Kiku grabbed the older man's wrist. "Kiku."</p>
<p>"Otosan I made these for Arthur's birthday. I know you said no food as gifts but it's only just this once."</p>
<p>"Let go of me. I'm going to eat them all, we can't waste food."</p>
<p>"I-I can't let you do that."</p>
<p>"What?" Yao tried to move his arm but Kiku had a firm grip on him. Yao looked at him in shock. Kiku took the bao from him and stepped a few paces back. Yao grit his teeth. "You dare overstep my authority?"</p>
<p>"You are being unreasonable! I'm giving these to Arthur for his birthday!" He said and retreated to his room.</p>
<p>Kiku sighed, he'd saved 6 of the buns. He wrapped them up and would put them in the refrigerator when his father went to bed.</p>
<p>Kiku heard a light knock on the door to the rooftop balcony. He opened the door to see Kuro Neko. "Is this a bad time?" Kuro Neko asked. Kiku shook his head. He let the feline superhero into his room. "I-I just wanted to see you again." He said, an anxious expression on his face.</p>
<p>It had actually been a couple of weeks since he'd seen him...as Kiku of course.</p>
<p>Kiku smiled. "No, you can come whenever you'd like. It's not like I can contact you." Kiku saw the faintest of blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"You're right." Kuro Neko presented Kiku with a rose.</p>
<p>Kiku took it, blush on his own cheeks, "You are such a romantic."</p>
<p>"I'm not going too fast am I?" Kiku reaches out, resting a hand on the hero's cheek.</p>
<p>"Relax Neko, our dynamic doesn't have to change because we're dating."</p>
<p>His face, what Kiku could see of it anyway, turned a dark shade of scarlet. "W-well this is my first relationship." He said, blue eyes not meeting his own. Kiku was shocked; by how confident and flirtatious the feline superhero was he'd assumed in whatever other life he had, he'd gone on a few dates, or at least had a partner before.</p>
<p>"How old are you?" Kiku asked, he hoped they were around the same age. <em>Oh gods I hope I'm not falling in love with a...preteen. </em>Kiku pulled his hand away, clutching it to his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm sixteen! Is it a crime to have never dated before that age?"</p>
<p>"No, no! I just wanted to make sure you weren't way younger or way older than me. But it is surprising it took you this long."</p>
<p>"Oh and you've done more?" Kuro Neko said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"No, but you are usually so confident."</p>
<p>"It's the mask, the allure of being anyone I want without really facing any consequences." Kuro Neko said, stepping closer to him. He placed his hands on Kiku's hips. "I can't resist acting on my impulses." He whispered in his ear. Kiku felt warmth on his cheeks again.</p>
<p>Kiku stared into the hero's eyes. "W-What do your impulses say now?"</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?" He asked and Kiku nodded. He leaned down and connected their lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>Kiku opened his mouth, tilting his head, he could feel the brush of Kuro Neko's lips upon his own. They didn't move much, there were no tongues clashing against each other. It was just a simple kiss. Kiku slid his fingers up the boy's neck, weaving his fingers under his cat eared hood, causing it to slide off. He felt what little of the boy's pale skin that he could. Kiku felt the other boy pull him closer, his gloved fingers across his spine, claws digging through his clothes, surrounded by his embrace.</p>
<p>They broke away for air. Kiku felt his cheeks were flushed, and his heart was racing, there was so much heat radiating from him.</p>
<p>Kuro Neko's eyes were wide. "Wow…I–."</p>
<p>And then they heard stomps coming up the stairs.</p>
<p>Kiku barely had time to react before the door burst open and Yao, seeing the two, was enraged.</p>
<p>"First you use my ingredients to give out for free and now you have...a boy?... up here!?" Yao was so mad his face was turning red.</p>
<p>"Well–" Kiku started upon seeing a butterfly go into a ladle Yao was holding.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>A purple butterfly outlined his face. Kuro Neko stepped in front of him, "You might want to get back." He said. Kiku backed up before going towards the stairs to the rooftop balcony.</p>
<p>Yao had a on white mask, brown pants and a red shirt in which the sleeves covered his hands, a large wok, a utility belt filled with vegetables, and a ladle. "You've disobeyed me for the last time Kiku!" He said swinging his wok back and hitting Kuro Neko, who'd put up his arms to brace himself against the hit but was knocked into the opposite wall of his room anyway.</p>
<p>Kiku ran up the stairs then, closing the door. He shrugged out of his clothes and into his Ladybug attire, putting on a red beanie and his mask. He hid his clothes under his deck chair. Kiku lowered himself off of the roof.</p>
<p>Kiku ran into the restaurant. Kuro Neko and Yao were fighting in the kitchen. Kuro Neko couldn't land any hits as Yao blocked with his wok. He knocked over a few spices . Yao slammed the wok over Kuro Neko's head. He began to wind his arms back to swing his ladle.</p>
<p>Kiku threw his grappling clip around Yao's wrists and pulled him towards him with a hard yank. Kuro Neko lifted the wok from his face before gripping a handle. Yao was on the ground, and barely had time to react before Kuro Neko slammed the wok over his head with a loud <em>clang! </em>Kiku flinched. Kuro Neko grabbed the ladle, bending it, but not breaking it.</p>
<p>"Not as strong as you thought?" Kiku asked with amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>"Ha, ha breaking metal isn't as easy as it looks." Kuro Neko frowned.</p>
<p>Kiku took it from him, snapping the ladle in half. The akuma escaped. Kuro Neko rolled his eyes and took the wok off of Yao's head. Kiku untied his clip from Yao's wrists and quickly caught the akuma.</p>
<p>"Piáo chóng? Hēi māo?Did Hawkmoth get me?" Kiku nodded. "That man, he's bad for business." Yao shook his head. "Would you two like some free samples?" Yao asked before he turned to his kitchen that was a mess because of the fight. "My kitchen!?"</p>
<p>"I could take care of that for you." Kuro Neko said, pulling out his magic wand. "Hota!" He said, filling the restaurant with a bright white light, fixing everything.</p>
<p>Kiku caught the superhero as he collapsed. When he opened his eyes again Kiku gave him a small smile. Kuro Neko hopped out of his hold with a look of panic on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to pass on the free samples, I have to go get Kiku." Kuro Neko said making a sprint for the stairs but Kiku grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>"Neko, he should be fine. He's on the roof right?"</p>
<p>"I have to make sure he's alright."</p>
<p>"I could do it."</p>
<p>Kuro Neko looked back at him. "We were on a date. I have to at least say goodbye."</p>
<p>"That's great Neko but I-"</p>
<p>Yao came back over. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you two be getting home? I'll tell Kiku you had to leave. I'll have to talk to him anyway, dating a superhero? Back in my day we didn't date superheroes...they were just people we admired and hung their pictures on our walls." He shook his wrist. Kids these days…with their secret identities…" He trailed off, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Kiku sighed in relief and let go of Kuro Neko. "Alright Mr. Wang, have a good night." Kuro Neko said, and Kiku nodded, "Hai, have a good night sir." Yao nodded back.</p>
<p>Kuro Neko ran out of the restaurant and Kiku followed.</p>
<p>"Till next time Ladybug." Kuro Neko said with a wave. Kiku nodded, "Till next time."</p>
<p>Kiku watched him go.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm dating Kuro Neko...who would've thought?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>000000</p>
<p>Kiku managed to put the bao back into the refrigerator. The next day he wrapped the bao in a napkin before putting it in a basket. He got a call from Alfred telling him he and Mathiew were outside. Kiku hurried down the steps.</p>
<p>"Kiku!"</p>
<p>"Yes Otosan?"</p>
<p>"You be careful! And could you put in a good word for us at the party? If Bonnefoy's boy likes the bao he could order more from us." Yao said, handing him a tray of food.</p>
<p>"Otosan I thought we didn't give out free food."</p>
<p>"This is a sample Kiku. Who knows? They might order more from us in the future." Kiku took the platter with egg rolls, bao, and crab rangoons.</p>
<p>Kiku shook his head, <em>he really did only think about business.</em></p>
<p>Alfred was standing outside, they would be catching the bus from Kiku's house. "Whoa I didn't know you were catering!"</p>
<p>"We're not these free samples to promote the business." Alfred swiped three egg rolls. "Alfred don't eat them all! The guests need some too."</p>
<p>"Okay okay, that's all I want. I'm done."</p>
<p>"Hopefully no one on the bus would want any." Mathiew piped up. He was holding a pretty large box.</p>
<p>"What did you get Arthur, Mathiew?" Kiku asked him.</p>
<p>"A tea set."</p>
<p>"How did you afford a tea set?! You didn't get me anything like that for my birthday!" Alfred exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Alfred you didn't get me anything for my birthday."</p>
<p>"I forgot."</p>
<p>"Alfred, we're twins." Mathiew deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I forget my own birthday! It happens!" Alfred 's cheeks were red.</p>
<p>"To answer your first question, I saved up the money we got from our Kitty Section videos on HetaTube."</p>
<p>"But why Mattie, you could've bought me something better!"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to get a better gift than you."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! I bet he'll like my gift better than yours."</p>
<p>" Ok we'll see."</p>
<p>Kiku shook his head. <em>Those two.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Crticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. TimeBreaker Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes heavy influence from the TimeBreaker episode and a little from Timetagger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur woke up, rubbing his eyes to see Francis. “What do you want?” Arthur said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis frowned, “I do not know why I even bother. It is your birthday is it not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Just a few weeks ago he admitted to Kiku that he liked him and they started dating. Something he was nervous and overjoyed about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would’ve thought we’d be falling in love with each other? Well...technically he’s in love with Cat Noir...and Cat Noir is in love with him.  I’m sure I can handle hiding my emotions as my normal self.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His birthday’d come up so fast he’d forgotten all about it. “Ah it is,isn't it. What’s on the agenda today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I shouldn’t have planned anything for you, you ungrateful brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh but Francis, you care about me too much to do that.” Arthur said swinging his legs onto the side of the bed and getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go eat your breakfast.” Francis waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gave him a hug. “Merci.” It was stiff and awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh so there is a heart in there, I’d assumed there was a black hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t get used to it.” Arthur said, going downstairs to get breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ludwig had on a pink apron and served him beacon, toast and pancakes. “Bonjour Arthur.” He said. Arthur nodded. “Joyeux anniversaire,” The man said in heavily German accented French. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur muttered a quick, “merci.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur was eating his pancakes when the doorbell rang. Ludwig left the room and went over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tino appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. Tino was the only one who could pull a real smile in this house. He didn’t know much about the man’s home life outside of him being his bodyguard/ driver. One day he’d ask if the older man had someone special in his life or did he live at home alone with a pet or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joyeux anniversaire, Arthur!” Tino said walking over to him and presenting him with a wrapped gift. Arthur gave him a curt nod, grabbing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merci Tino.” Arthur placed it on the table, before continuing to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning for your big day?” Tino asked, face filled with eager excitement. Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know, Francis didn’t tell me what he’d planned. I asked the members of Kitty Section to come over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you ask that boy that you met at the ice skating rink about a month ago?” Arthur’s cheeks were faint with blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, but I’m pretty sure Alfred invited him or something.” Arthur kept his voice even for apathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm alright. I wonder if he’s the one who dropped something off last year for you.” Tino smiled before letting out a chuckle, “Oh yes, I remember. When I opened the door a dark haired boy presented me with a poster. And when I went to say “thank you” he ran. I didn’t know who he was,and I’d never seen him around you or your friends so I didn’t think anything of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Arthur to put two and two together. Ladybug didn’t get him the poster, Kiku did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How many other things did I receive that were from Kiku but I didn’t know about because the boy didn’t sign his name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Arthur dropped his fork and rose from his seat, “I’m going upstairs to get dressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh alright Arthur. I just wanted to stop by to give you your gift. I have a few errands to run.” Tino said getting up as well. He pulled Arthur into a quick hug. “Take care of yourself. You’re 17 and almost a man now, I remember when you and Ava first moved in...that was so long ago wasn’t it?” Tino shook his head, “Time sure flies.” Tino pulled away and went towards the doorway. “Alright bye now everyone, and Ludwig, tell Mr. Bonnefoy I’m sorry I didn’t stay long to greet him, I’ll see him Monday.” With that, Tino left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur hopped in the shower in his room upstairs. He shook his head and tried to calm himself down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, you can act like everything’s fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur splashed his face with cold water in the shower.  It was easy to hide his feelings for Ladybug, he didn’t see him all that often, but he’d be seeing Kiku everyday at school. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows before giving himself a good slap on the cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, you have to!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur got dressed and went back down a bit later. Francis was sitting on the couch in the living room. He tapped the coffee table with a small knowing smile. Arthur looked down and saw a pair of tickets. Arthur snatched them up...</span>
  <em>
    <span>a...magic show?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sure he was hoping for concert tickets but magic was a close second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A magic show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oui! I heard he was the real deal and I know you like magic so...you like it, non?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes I do, thank you Francis. Maybe I’ll take ... Kiku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qui? I thought you would take Feliks. Aren’t you two getting along?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kiku is one of my friends, he’s been here once before. Feliks isn’t into magic, he wouldn’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should ask him, if he says no then you can take Kiku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ludwig hung up all of the decorations with the help of Mayor Edelstein’s maid, Ms. Hervadervy. Lovino came over early with Feliciano, and the two of them went into the kitchen to bake his cake. No one asked them to, they just made themselves comfy and did it themselves. Arthur fixed up the table they’d use for the snacks and soda and Feliks decided to help him. Arthur noticed that Francis went outside to smoke. He only did that to keep himself from laying in bed all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayor Edelsten parked himself on their couch and watched television. Arthur could say without fault that he’d never seen the man clean anything  in his life or do any type of housework for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Arthurkins, why did you have to invite all your lame friends, why can’t we just celebrate your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Feliks, I need a break from just seeing you every once in a while. Don’t you ever want a break from just seeing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never. B-because I-I--.” Feliks looked away from him then, blush darkening the color of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not going to say what I think he’s going to say right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliks looked at him then. “Because I-I-love hanging out with you! We’re like best friends, of course!” Blush still colored his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, I guess not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I suppose we are good friends Feliks. I’d like to keep it that way too, but I need my other friends too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Gilbert arrived first. Gilbert handed him a small  flat package that could probably hold a card. “I’m pretty sure you’ll get use out of this. You can’t hate it.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Merci.” Arthur said, letting the boy in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio arrived shortly after. “ I got you a dancing CD for salsa. You’re always talking about how you can’t dance so I thought, you could  learn! You could sweep Ladybug off his–.” Antonio slapped a hand over his own mouth. Arthur rounded on Gilbert so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You told!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He figured it out! I thought it wasn’t a big deal, and Toni can keep a secret!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not at all!” Gilbert waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trust me, Arthur, I won’t tell anybody. But it isn’t anything to be ashamed of! A lot of people like superheros!” Antonio exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur crossed his arms. “Fine.” Antonio gave him his present and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mathiew, Alfred, And Kiku arrived together. “You’re gonna like my gift the best!” Alfred said, handing him a small wrapped box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my gift is kind of heavy, can I set it down somewhere?” Mathiew asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sure there’s a table over there.” He gestures to a table past the one with the food, with the other gifts on it. Kiku was holding a tray of food. “Could I take that from you?” Kiku nodded, and Arthur grabbed the tray from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Arthur set the tray on the snacks table he almost jumped out of his skin, “I also made you some bao.” Kiku said, from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur turned around, being presented with a basket of what looked like buns or dumplings. Kiku gave him a small smile. “M-merci.” He said taking the basket from him, he blushed upon feeling the other boy’s fingers brush against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku gave him a nod and went over to join Alfred, Gilbert and Antonio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kiku brought food?” Feliciano asked upon bringing out the cake, and setting it on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, he did.” Arthur said, his gaze on  the Japanese-Parisian, who was giggling at something Gilbert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mmmm! I’m gonna get one of these cute little dumplings.” Feliciano said, taking one to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt a smile creep onto his face, he was happy Kiku seemed to be enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It seems like someone is in love ~!” He practically sang at him, Feliciano was right next to him, a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arthur looked over at him, “Am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question but you didn’t answer me. I guess you were distracted .” Feliciano poked him on the nose, beaming even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you think Kiku made those cute little buns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he made those for me.” he said, grabbing the basket, and clutching them to his chest. Realizing how that sounded, his cheeks warmed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano looked at him with a knowing gaze before he glanced past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, Gilbert’s here!” Feliciano said, pointing in said boy’s direction. And then he walked over to the other boy and gave him a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toris was last to arrive, he looked out of breath. “I-I had to get Felik’s present and my own. It took a while to get it from the tailors.” Toris was holding a long flat wrapped box and a smaller box on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s fine, Toris. Come in.” Arthur said, grabbing the gifts from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! It’s time to kick this party up a notch!” Gilbert said, taking out a CD he’d brought from home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made your own mixtape?” Alfred asked, sounding intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja of course I did.” Gilbert put the CD into the surround sound system. It was some sort of techno music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone started dancing, except for Arthur. He didn’t like dancing, everyone said he was horrible at it anyway. “C’mon Arthur, you know you want to!” Antonio beckoned with the wave of his hand, while shaking his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m fine here with the snacks.” Arthur grabbed one bao and took a bite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These are pretty good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then he felt a grip on each arm. He looked to his right to see Alfred, and his left to see Gilbert. “What are you two doing? Let go of me!” The two pulled him forward, but Arthur dug his feet on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on! Dance with us.” Alfred exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head, they weren't moving him at all. “Do you both need some help?” He heard Kiku ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare–“ Kiku pushed him from behind and sent him stumbling into Antonio, who just gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all tapping their feet and waving their arms to the music. At some point Feliks had pushed Antonio out of the way and they were now dancing together. “Do you like my moves?” Feliks said, shaking his butt towards him. Arthur backed up as much as he could before he bumped into someone else. He looked back to see Toris, who smiled sheepishly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the music changed suddenly to something slower. “Oh Arthurkins–.” Feliks started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Feliks, you want to dance?” Alfred asked, grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Feliks turned to him, lips pursed. “No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aww, well I won’t take no for an answer.” He said grabbing his other arm and pulling him away. Toris pushed past Arthur and went after Alfred but Mathiew stopped him. “Hey, I want to dance with you Toris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “B-but I–.” Mathiew then pulled him in the other direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt someone back into him. Arthur turned to see Kiku. “Gomen'nasai!” Kiku faced him but backed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to dance?”  Arthur asked, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sure.” Kiku said, grabbing his hand and putting his other  on his shoulder. Arthur put the hand not holding Kiku’s, on Kiku’s hip. They swayed to the music, and Arthur could feel the distance between them even though they were dancing together. Kiku smiled at him; Arthur avoided his eyes, feeling blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I uh know you gave me the poster.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku gasped,“How did you–.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tino decided to enlighten me of the mysterious dark haired boy who left a present but didn’t stick around or sign his name.” Arthur smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I’m past that phase now. I’ll be signing all my presents from now on.” Kiku said, expression neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arthur made eye contact with Kiku,“Well I guess I should thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku looked away from him then. “You don’t have to. Just knowing it made you happy was enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt his heart beat in his chest, enamoured with Kiku’s sentiments. He felt his face warm with blush. He felt as though they were the only two in the room at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of my friends have ever said that to me before.” He said, placing a delicate hand on the other boy’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t --” Arthur cut Kiku off with a swift hiss on the lips.He stepped closer to Kiku as their lips met, gripping his fingers a bit tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This feels even better the fourth time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly Arthur felt a powerful shove onto his chest, he fell to the floor and the music came to a halt. He blinked, staring at Kiku, eyes wide. Everyone else was staring at them too. “Yameru!” Arthur’s ears burned in embarrassment. “Why did you kiss me? Why now? When I--” Kiku asked, his stare hardening, and his hands balled up into fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Arthur felt Gilbert and Antonio help him up. He couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. All he could do was stare into Kiku’s judgemental and furious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honda-wang! That’s enough! How dare you hurt the birthday boy?” Feliks said, stepping in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so much shame, at not being able to control himself. At screwing up this badly and this soon at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um I think we should leave. Sorry about all this Arthur! Hope you like our presents!” Alfred said scooping Kiku up, and running out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mathiew followed with an apologetic wave, “It was a great party eh.” Before he closed it after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in ze hell was that about?” Gilbert whirled around on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said he liked Ladybug.” Antonio said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he told me! So now you’re in love with Kiku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I uh….no! Of course not! It was an accident!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An accident that you kissed him? Or an accident that you’re in love with him?” Gilbert smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Haven’t you ever heard of an ‘on the spur of the moment’ decision? I found out he gave me the poster and I got swept up in the excitement, ok?” Arthur crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Don Juan, but you gotta make things right with Kiku though. You can’t just go around kissing people, unless you mean it. You might’ve hurt him or something.” Antonio said, expression serious and maybe even a bit peeved. It made Arthur uncomfortable and maybe a bit frightened. But he nodded nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Arthur’s guests gathered around to sing happy birthday to him. He stood in front of the cake ready to blow out the candles as the last round of “Joyeux anniversaire” was sung. He took a deep breath and made his silent wish, that he’d be able to see his mother one more time, and blew out the candles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SLAM!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened to a lone figure in a white cloak. “Sorry to interrupt but you all are out of time!” The figure said looking at his watch. Arthur blinked and soon, the figure was running up to Gilbert and Antonio, freezing them with a simple touch. Everyone else broke out into screams, and tried to get away.. The cloaked figure set his sights on him. “I just need one more and I’ll make sure to erase you from existence!” Arthur ran towards the stairs to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was that? And why did they want to kill me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur changed into his Cat Noir attire. Arthur jumped out of the window and came back in through the front door. The cloaked figure stood in front of a glowing white portal, his back to him. “Hey! Stop right there!” His voice echoed in the eerily quiet halls of his house. Everyone who was at the party was gone. The figure turned to him, a butterfly outlining his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro Neko, I’m sorry. I’ll fix everything. I promise.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiku?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he stepped into the glowing white portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur broke out into a run towards the rapidly closing portal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Ladybug will be able to follow us wherever we’re going.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was able to jump through at the last moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid across the floor of his house. But bumped into a pair of legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cat Noir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arthur looked up to see Feliciano, who was being held by Gilbert. They were in the position, to have been previously dancing together. Arthur got up to see that they were next to Mathiew and Toris who were also dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was at his party from about an hour ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in the past!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you–.” Feliciano started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No time to explain. I have to find a boy in a white cloak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur cursed the fact that Kiku was shorter than him, he couldn’t see him in the crowd of teenagers and adults. Arthur just decided to try and find his past self instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur weaves past Feliks and Alfred, in order to see himself and Kiku. Arthur saw himself talking to Kiku and saw a figure creeping up on him. Arthur aimed his baton at Akumatized Kiku’s face. It caught Akumatized Kiku off guard, stopping him from touching his past self. Past Arthur kissed Past Kiku again causing Akumatized Kiku to grunt in frustration, causing his past self and Past Kiku to scramble out of the way.  Akumatized Kiku charged at Arthur upon seeing him, touching people as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur weaved through the crowd, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let this happen again! Please don’t be mad at me! It was an accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The crowd dispersed, screaming at the cloaked figure. Akumatized Kiku backed him into a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mad at you? For what? I’d rather you not be Akumatized but that’s nothing to be upset over. Now could you show me where the Akuma is?” Kiku looked up at him with big brown eyes behind his pastel blue mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku turned away from him. “None of this would have happened if I’d never met him.” Kiku looked back at Arthur, and Arthur did not see any sanity, just madness. “Maybe we could’ve been together in the beginning and I wouldn’t have had to break your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry Neko, I’m Timebreaker now! So I’ll fix everything!” He said opening a portal. Arthur managed to grab his cloak and was pulled through time once again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p><p>Translations:</p><p>merci - Thank you</p><p>Joyeux anniversaire - Happy Birthday</p><p>Yameru! - Stop!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. TimeBreaker Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do nor own Hetalia, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Naruto, Tokyo Goul or any mention of or reference to them. All rights go to their creators.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>The past: 2 years ago</em>
</p><p><br/>Kiku Honda-Wang was going to start his first day of 10th year at Geukan Hetalia. He was excited to be starting this new chapter of his life and that hopefully this would be his last year in collége and in a class with Feliks. </p><p>Feliks was a spoiled rich boy, and they’d never gotten along in collége because he liked to gossip and Kiku preferred  to stay to himself. Feliks also made fun of his drawings of his favorite anime characters and love of anime in general. He did whatever he wanted because his father was the mayor and bragged about all of the expensive things his mother designed, who was abroad in America.  Feliks wouldn’t shut up about his model friend. He constantly talked about how their families were very close and he only modeled the most expensive clothes that none of them would ever be able to afford. </p><p>The worst part was that this friend of his was coming to their school. From what Feliks said of him, Kiku wasn’t interested in getting to know him at all, he wished them a long and happy life together. As long as Kiku wasn’t a part of it; he didn’t care what they did.</p><p>Kiku ran up the steps to the school, opening the door. “W-wait!” </p><p>Kiku looked back and held the door open for a blond haired boy who was running up the steps. Kiku waited, and was surprised when the boy tripped and fell flat on his face at the top of the stairs. Kiku felt a giggle rise in his throat. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Kiku let the door close and leaned down to help him up.</p><p> “I’m fine!” He said getting up, a frown on his face. His large bushy eyebrows were furrowed. He dusted off his clothes. “What a way to start my first day, flat on my fuckin’ face.”</p><p> “It’s not that bad. You could have sprained your ankle.” Kiku said, opening the door again. “What’s your name?” The boy asked.</p><p> “I’m Kiku Honda-Wang.”</p><p> The boy held out his hand, “Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you Kiku.” Kiku felt like he’d heard that name before but couldn’t place it. He shook his hand in return.</p><p>“So what class are you in.” Arthur asked him, as they both took out their schedules. “Ms. Durand in room ...215.”</p><p> “Well I’ll see you then.” Kiku nodded. <em> He seems nice. </em>The two diverged to their separate lockers. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang and Kiku rushed to find his class room. When he got there, he saw Feliks. “Honda-Wang.” </p><p>“Feliks.” Kiku narrowed his eyes.</p><p> “I’m surprised you didn’t get lost.” Feliks said to him with a sneer. </p><p>“I’m surprised you could read your schedule.” Kiku said walking in. Kiku saw Arthur towards the middle of the classroom. Their desks were two-person lab tables, so he sat next to him.</p><p> “Hello again.” Arthur said. “I hope the subjects aren’t too hard, I’m not that into science. I'm more into Literature.” He continued. </p><p>“I really like science and technology so I could help you if it is. You could help me with our French Language and Literature 4 class. My grammar isn’t that good.” </p><p>“I like that trade off.” Arthur said with a nod.</p><p>“Arthurkins!” Feliks said running over to them. Kiku looked at Arthur with an eyebrow raise. “Feliks.” Arthur muttered.</p><p>Feliks pushes Kiku out of his seat, causing him to stumble to the ground.  “That’s my seat Honda-Wang! You should know that;  Arthur is my best friend so I get to sit next to him!” Feliks then turned to the other boy, “Arthur, I’m so happy you’re here!” Feliks hugged him. </p><p>Kiku got up. “Feliks! You can’t just do that! Kiku was–.”</p><p> “Nobody cares about Honda-Wang!”</p><p> “Kiku I–.”</p><p> “I’ll just sit somewhere else. You two sit together.”  Kiku grabbed his bag and sat in the back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was almost going to be friends with Felik’s model friend. He’s probably just as bad as Feliks. I’m going to stay away from them both. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sit next to you?” An energetic boy with auburn hair and honey brown eyes asked him. Kiku nodded. “I’m Feliciano Vargas! But people call me Feli for short! I like pasta! Do you like pasta?” The boy talked a kilometer a minute.</p><p> “Sometimes.” </p><p>“Sometimes? That’s not enough! My brother runs a pizzeria, I will bring you some pasta tomorrow! I just got transferred to this class. What’s your name?”</p><p> “My name’s Kiku Honda-Wang.” </p><p>“Way cool that you have like two last names! Hey do you like fashion?” </p><p>“No. I think you should talk to Felik’s friend. He’s a model, he’s over there.” Kiku gestured to the other boy a few rows in front of them.</p><p>Feliciano rummaged in his bag and pulled out a magazine. He flipped through the pages before landing on a page with Arthur wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts, for what he assumed was the summer section. </p><p>“Him? He’s at our school?” Feliciano asked. </p><p>Kiku nodded, and gestures to him again. Feliciano got up out of his seat and ran over to the model so fast Kiku hadn’t even had time to blink yet. Kiku picked up the magazine and flipped through it. <em> Hmm he’s kind of ...cute. </em></p><p>
  <em> ------------- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiku went through the rest of the day like normal, and was happy to have the break in the middle of the day for lunch. Kiku took out a sandwich in the courtyard. Some students on the other hand went home for lunch. A boy with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses sat next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello! My name’s Alfred F. Jones. I’m new here.” </p><p>“Hello Alfred, I’m Kiku Honda-Wang. Are you also in 10th grade?” </p><p>“Yeah I think we’re in different classes though. My teacher is Mr. Laurent; I haven’t made any friends in my class, none of them like Tokyo Ghoul or Attack on Titan.” </p><p>“Tokyo Ghoul is one of my favorite animes. I’ve drawn a bit of fanart for it.” Kiku said.</p><p>“Really? What other kinds do you draw?” Alfred said, biting into his own sandwich. </p><p>“They’re just sketches, I’ve drawn mostly Naruto, and Sailor moon. I’ve drawn a few of my own characters because I want to make my own manga one day.”</p><p> “Weally? Can I fwee?” Alfred said, his mouth full. Kiku nodded and dug in his bag for his sketches. Kiku handed the papers to Alfred. </p><p>Alfred looked over the sketches. “These are so cool! You’re really good! My brother is really into Naruto. Can I take a picture of it for him?”</p><p>“Well...I don’t know.”</p><p>“Come on, please! He’ll love it I promise.”</p><p>“Ok.” Kiku said and Alfred took out his phone to snap a picture of his drawing.</p><p>Alfred turned to him, “Do you like cosplaying? My bro and I want to go to a convention, if you want we could go together one day.” </p><p>Kiku nodded, “Hai. I always wanted to go but I couldn’t find anyone to go with.” </p><p>“Awesome dude!”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku felt like he could make a new friend in Alfred</p><p> </p><p>Kiku saw Arthur one more time in class, but he didn’t sit next to him though. He wanted nothing to do with the model. He sat next to Feliciano again.</p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Kiku watched as rain droplets splattered against the window. It was raining and he’d forgotten his umbrella.  Kiku went towards the door, and saw Arthur waiting just behind the second set of doors. Kiku went to open the door leading outside.</p><p> “You don’t have an umbrella.” </p><p>Kiku looked over at him. “I forgot it. Are you going to make fun of me because I don’t have it?” </p><p>“Why would I do that?” </p><p>Kiku didn’t respond, he really didn’t know what to say to that.</p><p>“Well anyway take mine. You have to walk right?” Arthur stepped forward, holding out the umbrella to him. </p><p>“But you’ll get wet. Don’t models take pride in their looks?” Kiku said looking back at the door. The other boy asked, “Do you have something against me? Is it because of Feliks?” </p><p>“Birds of a feather flock together.”</p><p>There wasn’t a response from the other boy. Kiku looked over and Arthur wasn’t exactly looking at him, his eyes were downcast towards the floor. Kiku immediately felt bad. </p><p>“I haven’t exactly made any other friends yet, and I guess that’s part of the reason why.”</p><p> He then trained his eyes on Kiku,“Do you know how it feels to only be someone in relation to someone else?” Kiku shook his head and could tell this problem didn’t have to do with just Feliks.</p><p> “I’m my own person too!” He exclaimed. </p><p> Arthur blinked and stepped back from him, pulling his hands to his chest. His eyes were wide. “I’m sorry for the outburst.” He breathed a breath out of his nose. </p><p>The other boy avoided eye contact with him again.“I’ve been keeping a lot of feelings bottled in because my mother has been missing for a few months and my stepfather hasn’t been taking it well.” Kiku instinctively stepped closer. His voice then became unsteady, “I-I don’t know if she’s ever coming back. W-what if she’s--.” He cut himself off to take a breath. </p><p> </p><p>He knew about being strong for a parent who was broken down. His Otosan often lamented about Kiku’s mother, who’d died while in childbirth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about your mother.” Kiku said, “But don’t lose hope. I’m sure she’ll be back because she knows you care about her.” </p><p>The other  boy sniffled, “T-thank you.” Arthur pulled him into a hug, burying his face into Kiku’s shoulder. Kiku wasn’t really a hugger but he’d let the other boy do it just this once. As long as it helped.</p><p> They stayed like that for a few moments until Arthur let him go. Arthur handed him his umbrella. “Here, it’s the least I can do in return for the kindness you’ve shown me.”</p><p> “I-I can’t just take it.” Kiku said in a panic, it looked expensive.</p><p>“You’re just borrowing it. I’ll be seeing you around yeah? I hope this means we can be friends.”</p><p>With that, Arthur was out the door into the pouring rain. And Kiku stared in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>The door opened suddenly and Arthur was thrown back into the school. The boy scooted backwards on the floor of the halway.</p><p> “Who are you? Why the hell did you attack me?!?” He yelled as a cloaked figure, who was holding a staff with a clock on the end of it, came towards him. Kiku gripped the umbrella. The cloaked figure turned towards him and made a reach for the umbrella. Kiku jerked away in reflex. “Why did you attack Arthur?” </p><p>“You and I are more alike than you think. He’s nothing but a deceitful snake! This umbrella means nothing!” <em> A past lover perhaps? What did Arthur do to hurt him? </em>“He is Felik’s friend after all.” The figure said with a look of cruel delight, as a look of hurt crossed Arthur’s face.  </p><p>Then suddenly the door the figure was behind burst open and the figure was slammed against the wall by a man... in a catsuit?</p><p>
  <em>Nani desu ka!?  </em>
</p><p>“Hey blond kid! Get out of here!” The man in the catsuit yelled. Arthur scrambled up and ran down the hall towards the back exit of the school. The man in the catsuit looked at him then. Kiku backed up in fear.  </p><p>“You get out of here too!” Kiku didn’t need to be told twice and ran out the door and down the steps. He opened up Arthur’s umbrella and ran the rest of the way home. He was very confused, a little scared, and also a little in love. <em> Arthur gave me his umbrella. Maybe he isn’t like Feliks after all.  </em></p><p>Kiku felt a warm blush on his cheeks.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was pushed back by Timebreaker. “Koneko, why do you keep letting these things happen again? Don’t you want us to be together?” Timebreaker asked him.</p><p> “I can’t let you change the past Timebreaker. We could work through this if you just surrender.” </p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to take your miraculous then!” Arthur spun his baton like a shield, deflecting Timebreaker from touching him.</p><p>
  <em> Where is Ladybug? </em>
</p><p>“You know it would be pointless to get my miraculous without also having Ladybug’s.”  Arthur said. He had an idea, he needed Ladybug to capture the Akuma, and he wasn’t in this period of time. So he’d go somewhere he knew he would  be. </p><p>“You’re right, where is Ladybug?”</p><p> “Our Ladybug is too strong for you. If you go back to when Ladybug and I first met, you’d be able to stop everything at the beginning.”</p><p>Timebreaker stopped, momentarily pausing to think about it.</p><p>“That is a good idea. I don’t have any memories of Ladybug though, but I do remember you!” Timebreaker said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe the Akuma is hiding in his staff. Hopefully Ladybug from the past and I could stop him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When they’d first appeared in this time, Timebreaker had stolen Francis’s, Tino’s and a few other people’s energy on the way to the school. So the staff was charged to travel in time again.</p><p>Timebreaker opened another portal and Arthur followed him through time again. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought I might as well do a little origin story for our heroes too. I also did a quick Wiki search on Secondary Education in France .<br/>Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. TimeBreaker Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> The past: 2 years ago, A Few Months After TimeBreaker pt. 2.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur Kirkland searched on the internet for a magic shop, one that sold real magic books, not the fake kind those charlatans used for children’s parties. He found one in the shady part of town, and after lying through his teeth that he would be meeting with Feliks at the mall after school, he made his way over.</p><p>For the past couple of months there had been some mysterious villain controlling people with butterflies when they got too angry or negatively emotional. Every single one of the “Akumatized” people as they called it,  wanted the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculouses but they were never found. </p><p><em> Whatever the hell those were. </em> </p><p>The police would come in and try to arrest them but couldn’t really do anything because the “Akumatized” people were super villains so they’d just break out of jail. After a while they turned back into people but the property damage really hit the city hard economically and a few people were dead from the rampages. </p><p> </p><p><em> Mystic Arts. </em>Arthur read the sign of the small shop before going inside. Arthur saw the spell book he wanted. He picked it up, feeling the worn brown leather of the spine.</p><p> “How much is this monsieur?” he asked a man with a black cloak and dull blue eyes, the shop keeper he assumed. The man smiled. “You’re into magic, boy?”</p><p> “Oui monsieur.” </p><p>“It’s 300 Euros.” <em> That's a bit pricey but I guess there’s no other option.  </em></p><p>“Alright, I’ll take it.” Arthur said, taking out his credit card and handing the man the book to ring it up. The man smiled, “I’ll bag this up for you.” Arthur gave him the credit card and eyed the array of weapons displayed on the wall behind him. He saw a katana and some throwing stars, along with some nunchucks.</p><p>The shopkeeper rang up his total and printed out his receipt. Arthur signed his name and accepted the bag with his spell book. </p><p>“I added a little something extra in there for you. You look like you’ve been having a hard time,” The man said with a wink, giving him back his credit card. </p><p>“Oh merci monsieur.”</p><p> </p><p>When Arthur got back, Ludwig asked him how the outing with Feiliks went. Arthur said it was great and went up to his room. Taking out the spell book, he looked to see a small black baton, a silver ring, a mask, a wand with a star on the end of it and a little booklet left in the bag.</p><p>Arthur put on the ring and grabbed the little booklet. <em> How’d that man put all of this stuff in my bag without me seeing any of it? </em></p><p>He opened it up, “Chat Miraculous Mode d'emploi” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miraculous? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What is a Miraculous?</p><p> </p><p>“There are others with various powers but yours is a ring. It gives you increased strength and agility. It also allows you to use that magic wand, also included. You also have the power to regenerate yourself from any effect by saying a magic word of your choice, if you do not have the wand in your hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Wand</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like a plastic toy but be warned, it is not. Using your own energy and the ring, the wand allows you to fix all damages caused by another miraculous. You might want to use it at the end, because it takes a lot of power. May cause dizzy spells.</p><p> </p><p>Weapons</p><p>“You are given a retractable baton that can infinitely extend to whatever height you need it to be. If you want other weapons go get them yourself.</p><p> </p><p> Mask</p><p>“It's just a mask. It hides your identity. You don’t get a suit that comes out of the ring. You have to make your own. Also keep your superhero identity a secret, you don’t want someone coming after you or your loved ones right?</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug</p><p>“Ladybug is another miraculous holder, they’re probably just like you. They have the power to capture “Akumas” from the Butterfly miraculous. Please try to get along with them, because only together can you both prevent destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Akumas</p><p>“They’re usually hidden in objects as black butterflies. You have to break those objects and then Ladybug can capture the Akuma.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and lastly, don’t let anyone get your miraculous because that would be extremely bad! They'd get to be Cat Noir and you don’t anymore.”"</p><p> </p><p>Arthur finished reading the guide. <em> Me, I’m a superhero? This ring gives me increased strength? </em></p><p>Arthur went over to his chest of drawers and was able to pick it up with ease. <em> That would help in P.E.  </em></p><p>Arthur tried on the mask and stood in the mirror. <em> People would definitely recognize me. </em> “My fuckin face is in ads and magazines. These eyes aren’t that common either.” Arthur rummaged through his medicine cabinet and found a pair of blue eye contacts Francis had gotten him. He wanted to try something different but felt silly wearing them; they were perfect now. Arthur looked at himself again, <em> My eyebrows are quite distinct, and I still look like myself with blue eyes. </em></p><p>
  <em> I need a wig.  </em>
</p><p>Arthur remembered he had a wig, it was one he’d gotten in his rebellious phase last year, he felt like pissing off Francis and ripped holes in all his jeans and shirts. He’d even painted his nails black. Puberty was a weird time for him.</p><p>With the wig, mask, and contacts he was pretty unrecognizable. Arthur remembered he had a pair of cat ears for halloween that Francis gave him a few years back. <em> The man is really into cat ears...well he used to be... </em></p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kiku heard about this shop from Alfred that sold weapons. Alfred himself bought some nunchucks. Kiku wanted a katana, he’d watched samurai’s on television and thought it’d be cool to hang on his wall. </p><p>Kiku went into the small shop that read <em> Mystic Arts </em>after school. He went up to the counter and saw the array of weapons on the back wall. ” Bonjour monsieur, I would like to buy that katana.” Kiku said to the man wearing the black cloak who had dull blue eyes.</p><p> “It’s 150 Euros.” </p><p><em> I didn’t think it’d be that much. But I really want it for my wall. </em>“Alright I will take it.” </p><p>The man smiled,“Are you a violent person, young man?”</p><p> “No, I am generally very patient. But I will use violence if necessary.” </p><p>The man nodded before getting the katana. “I’ll bag this up for you.”</p><p>Kiku was given a large bag, and he paid with cash. The man gave him change. “I gave you a little something extra. You seem like you need a little excitement in your life.” The shopkeeper said with a wink.</p><p> “Merci!” Kiku said carrying his new sword home. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku went inside his home. “I’m back, Otosan! I’m going up to my room!” He said to Yao.</p><p> “Alright Kiku, be down for dinner, and make sure you study!” Yao called to him from the kitchen. </p><p>“I will.” Kiku said.</p><p>Kiku took out the katana and looked in the bag for the extra things the shopkeeper put in his bag. He found a red black-spotted grappling clip, a mask, a small jewelry box, and a little booklet. Kiku opened the jewelry box and found red earrings with black spots on them. Kiku was happy he’d gotten his ears pierced on his 13th birthday. But he discovered the earrings were clip-ons.  Kiku put them on and took out the booklet.</p><p>Ladybug Miraculous Mode d'emploi” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Miraculous? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What is a Miraculous?</p><p> </p><p>“There are others with various powers but yours is a pair of earrings. They give you increased strength and agility. It also allows you to use that grappling clip, also included. You have the power to capture Akumas.”</p><p> </p><p>Weapons</p><p>“You are given a grappling clip that allows you to capture “Akumas,” reversing the effects of the butterfly miraculous. Swing your grappling clip fast enough and you can turn it into an indestructible shield. Your grappling clip has an infinitely stretching string that you can pull as far as you need. If you want other weapons go get them yourself.</p><p> </p><p> Mask</p><p>“It's just a mask. It hides your identity. You have to make your own suit, you do not get one from your earrings. Also, keep your superhero identity a secret, you don’t want someone coming after you or your loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>Cat Noir</p><p>“Cat Noir is another miraculous holder, they’re probably just like you. They have the power to reverse damage caused by an Akuma attack, which is pretty helpful if there are fatalities. Please try to get along with them, because only together can you both prevent destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Akumas</p><p>“They’re usually hidden in objects and look like black butterflies. You have to break those objects and then you can capture the Akuma by throwing the clip at the butterfly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh and lastly, don’t let anyone get your miraculous because that would be extremely bad! They'd get to be Ladybug and you don’t anymore.”"</p><p> </p><p>Kiku finished reading the user guide. He took a moment to squeal in delight. He would be a real superhero just like all of the characters in his favorite mangas! Kiku put on the red mask with black polka dots. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku looked in the mirror. <em> People would recognize me. </em> Kiku searched in his closet for a wig. Kiku pulled out a red wig from his Karma Akabane cosplay from last year. Kiku put on the wig. <em> Close enough, if they don’t look too hard they wouldn’t know who I am </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran to the opposite wall and was amazed when he could run up the wall and perform a backflip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yatta! This is the most amazing thing to have ever happened to me! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur made sure to hide his bag in a chest that only he had the key to. Arthur turned on the telly and was surprised when he saw the news reporting a woman trapping people in large bubbles all across Paris. She said she was looking for the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculouses.</p><p>
  <em> I guess this is my first mission. But I don’t have a fucking suit! Well no time for that! </em>
</p><p>Arthur grabbed a leather jacket, and put on the cat ears, along with his contacts and wig. Then he put on a pair of black jeans and black trainers. Arthur grabbed his baton and stuck the wand in his pants pocket. Arthur opened his window, and extended his baton to slide down it like a fire pole.</p><p>
  <em> How the hell am I going to get across town?  </em>
</p><p>Arthur found himself on public transportation. People gave him strange looks. A few stops later a short male in a red wig and red and black polka dotted mask boarded the bus. <em> Ladybug? </em>The male looked at him, before coming over and standing next to him. </p><p>“Are you Cat Noir?” The shorter male was wearing an oversized red sweater and black jeans. Arthur nodded, “Are you Ladybug?” </p><p>The other male nodded.</p><p><em>He’s so cute and small. How could someone like him be Ladybug? He doesn’t look like he could hurt anyone. </em> Arthur noticed a sword strapped to his back. <em> Well that’ll help for sure.</em></p><p>"Is this your first mission too?” Ladybug asked him. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m a bit bummed we have to work together.” Arthur crossed his arms.</p><p><em> “ </em>Why? I think it will be fun and exciting.”</p><p>“I’d rather do this alone.” Arthur said with a huff.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to give him any ideas that I’d actually enjoy his company.  </em>
</p><p>“But the guide said we have to work together. I’m the only one who can capture the Akuma.” The other male frowned, a small pout on his face. Arthur’s cheeks flushed red, <em> He’s too cute for his own good.  </em></p><p><em> “ </em>Well you stay out of my way while I defeat the villain and you capture the Akuma at the end.” He said as they got off at their stop.</p><p> </p><p>They were in front of the Eiffel Tower. A woman with red hair in curly pigtails, a white mask, yellow boots and a red suit with blue gloves held a large bubble wand. She trapped a little boy in a bubble and he floated upward into the sky.  Arthur took out his baton.</p><p> “Hey you! Stop trapping people in bubbles!” He said to the woman who then looked at him and smiled. Her skin and eyes were brown, he noticed. </p><p>“It’s Bubbler, by the way. It’s not Halloween yet young man. Didn’t you know?” </p><p>Arthur frowned. “I’m not wearing a Halloween costume! I’m Cat Noir and this is my sidekick, Ladybug! We’re here to stop you!”</p><p>The woman cocked her head to the side, putting a finger to her lips. “Oh! So you two must have the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses! Well give them to me!” </p><p>“Never!” He shouted, running up to her, and prepared to hit her with his baton. </p><p>She tripped him instead with her bubble wand, sending him stumbling to the ground. </p><p>“Is that what you call defeating the villain?” Ladybug asked him. </p><p>Arthur grunted upon getting back up. “You know, you could help.” </p><p>“You said you wanted to work alone.”</p><p> Arthur frowned, “Fine!” </p><p>Arthur ran up to Bubbler once again, prepared to jump kick her but she tripped him again, sending him falling face first into the ground by Ladybug’s white trainers. Arthur wasn’t getting anywhere by himself.</p><p>“Alright, I need your help.” Arthur grumbled. Ladybug gave him a nod, a smile on his face. Ladybug took out his polka dotted grappling clip, spinning it only to hit himself on the head. </p><p>“Ouch.” </p><p>“What was that supposed to do?”</p><p> “I was supposed to make a shield.” Ladybug said, rubbing the top of his head.   </p><p>“You two are obviously amateurs! I hope you’re not scared of heights!” Bubbler said running up to them and trapping them inside of a bubble. </p><p> </p><p>Before not too long they were floating high above the city, almost as high as the clouds.</p><p>“Now what?” Arthur asked. </p><p>He was sitting with his back against the bubble and Ladybug was straddling him, his arms on each side of him, and crouching down because of the cramped space. They were so close together, more than he’d normally allow an attractive stranger to be.</p><p> “Grab my katana from off of my back and unsheath it.” Ladybug said.</p><p>Arthur grabbed the Katana with unsteady hands as Ladybug leaned down a bit so he could get it. He put it horizontally between them.</p><p> “Wait a minute. When I pop it, we’ll fall.”</p><p> “You’ll just have to trust me.” Ladybug looked at him with sincere brown eyes.</p><p> “I-I don’t even know you! You could save yourself and let me fall and die!” </p><p>“The guide said that you might be just like me, so I know you’re scared but if this is going to work we have to trust each other. Heroes don’t let their partners fall to their deaths.” </p><p>Arthur thought about it for a moment. What he said made sense and that man in the shop wouldn’t give just anybody a miraculous right? <em> We were chosen for a reason right? </em></p><p>“Alright I trust you.” </p><p>Arthur stabbed the bubble as hard as he could until he heard a light <em> pop. </em> Arthur saw Ladybug falling first, above him. Ladybug fumbled with his grappling clip before throwing it somewhere overhead. Ladybug grabbed Arthur’s waist and swung them towards the ground. Arthur saw Ladybug’s determined expression, and knew instantly that whoever was under that mask had the makings of a true hero. Arthur felt blush warm his cheeks as they touched the ground, <em> He didn’t let me fall, like he said he wouldn’t.  </em></p><p>“See? We’re both safe.” Ladybug said. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You’re a good samaritan, whatever. Let’s get this villain so we can be done.” Arthur said, stepping away from him. </p><p>Ladybug nodded, “Hai, we’ve wasted enough time already.” </p><p>“She can’t get us both. I’ll attack first and then you attack her from behind with that katana of yours.” </p><p>Ladybug nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur ran towards Bubbler with a battle cry and she tripped him again. Ladybug sliced her in the back with his katana causing her to cry out in pain. She turned to Ladybug and Arthur managed to kick her in her side. Ladybug kicked the hand that was holding the bubble wand. The wand flew from her hand and Arthur scrambled to catch it. </p><p>Arthur broke the bubble wand in half. Ladybug threw his clip at the mauve colored butterfly that started flying out of the broken bubble wand. Ladybug reeled his clip back in and it opened, revealing a white moth that fluttered away. Bubbler turned into a woman who had black hair, brown eyes, brown skin and a blue dress. She was bleeding from Ladybug’s katana. </p><p>“Who are you people?” </p><p>“We’re superheroes. We saved you from destroying all of Paris.” Arthur said. </p><p>“Cat Noir, maybe you should fix everything, people are still trapped in bubbles and this woman is still bleeding.” Ladybug said. </p><p>“I was getting to that.” Arthur took out his wand and yelled out a loud, “HOTA!” The city was then bathed in pure white light. He felt the energy flow through him and out of the wand.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur blinked his eyes open. He woke up to Ladybug staring down at him in worry. He could feel Ladybug’s fingers, his warmth.</p><p> “Will you let go of me!?!” Arthur flailed his arms around, blush warming his cheeks. He was being held bridal style. “Why are you holding me anyway? You shouldn’t touch people without their permission!” </p><p>“You fainted, I was worried you were hurt.”</p><p> “Well don’t be. It's a part of the powers. I get dizzy spells.” Ladybug let him down and Arthur started dusting off his clothes.</p><p>Everyone who was in bubbles was back on the ground safely.  They surrounded the duo and gave them thanks. A reporter squeezed through the crowd. She was a dirty blonde haired woman with violet eyes. Along with a camera man who had wheat blond hair and blue eyes. </p><p>“Madeline Jones, reporter. Would you be able to tell us just who saved the citizens of Paris today?” She said holding the mic in Arthur’s face.</p><p>“I’m Cat Noir and this is my partner, Ladybug. You won’t have to worry about anymore Akumatized people terrorizing the streets of Paris  because we’ll take care of them!” </p><p>“And there you have it folks. The streets of Paris will be kept safe because of Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Ms. Jones said into the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd filtered out after the reporter left, until it was just the two of them. </p><p>“Well we did good for our first mission.” Arthur addressed the other hero.</p><p>“I’m excited we get to do this more often! I felt such a rush.” Ladybug said, expression determined.</p><p>“I suppose it isn’t so bad working with you. See you next time.” Arthur said and was about to walk off when a white glowing portal opened. </p><p> </p><p>And out stepped the cloaked figure. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur glanced at Ladybug who was looking at him too. “Ladybug and Cat Noir, I have come for your miraculouses.”</p><p>Arthur had been scared of him before, but now he had powers. He took out his baton.</p><p>“Well Ladybug and I aren’t going to let you have them.” He looked over to see Ladybug still standing, quite shocked.</p><p>“Ladybug?”</p><p>Ladybug shook his head, “Right!”</p><p>“I’ll just take them by force.” The cloaked figure said running straight for Ladybug who just narrowly avoided his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur ran straight for the cloaked figure and hit him from behind and sent him stumbling forward. The cloaked figure swiftly turned and sent a kick to his stomach.Arthur stumbled backwards. He felt something hit his ankles causing him to fall on the ground. </p><p>The cloaked figure stood above him, “You really are a troublesome neko even in the past. But I’ll fix that now.” </p><p>The cloaked figure stuck his staff right onto Arthur’s chest, making it hard for him to move.</p><p>And suddenly the cloaked figure moved and Ladybug stumbled on top of him, katana falling beside him. They were so much worse with this villain than the Bubbler. He would’ve blushed at their closeness if he wasn’t so terrified right now. </p><p>“This is easier than I thought it would be.” The cloaked figure smiled. “Now give me your miraculous or prepare to be erased from exis–“</p><p> </p><p>The two heroes watched as the cloaked figure was kicked to the ground. In his place stood the man in the catsuit.</p><p>“We don’t have a lot of time. Get up you two. I need your help to catch his Akuma.”</p><p>Ladybug got up from on top of him and held out his hand to help him up. Arthur didn’t take it and got up on his own. “Who the bloody hell are you to tell us what to do?” Arthur clenched his fist and tightened his grip on his baton.</p><p>“Cat Noir, he did just save us.”</p><p>“So what? Doesn’t mean I take orders from him.”</p><p>“You finally decided to join us Kuro Neko. I guess I’ll have to get rid of you first before I can take their miraculouses.” The cloaked figure said upon getting up and obtaining a defensive stance.</p><p>“You haven’t gotten rid of me yet love. I think you like having me around.” Kuro Neko said as he took out a black baton similar to his.</p><p>The cloaked figure, smirked, “You know me so well. I wish it didn’t have to come to this.”</p><p>
  <em> Were they flirting? </em>
</p><p>Arthur was confused and Ladybug looked stunned yet again.</p><p>“Ladybug?” </p><p>Ladybug looked at him, eyes wide before he shook his head. “Come on Cat Noir, we have to help him.There is an Akuma to catch.”</p><p>The cloaked figure and Kuro Neko fought against each other. Kuro Neko managed to snap the cloaked figure’s staff in half. He looked stunned and said, “I thought–.” </p><p>“Oh you thought the Akuma was in there? Foolish koneko. Did you forget the gift you gave me?” The cloaked figure made a move to grab Kuro Neko but Ladybug wrapped his clip around the man and pulled him towards them. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur took this window of opportunity to attack the cloaked figure head on. He took a running start and prepared to hit him with his baton only for the cloaked figure to side step him at the last minute. Arthur swiveled on his heel, only to feel a light touch on his chest. The cloaked figure smiled at him and that was the last thing he saw.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Arthur watched, helpless as his past self started to fade away from existence. He suddenly felt weak, and fell to his knees.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry it has to end this way. Kuro Neko you have no choice but to give me your miraculous!” Timebreaker said.</p><p>“Cat Noir, no!” Ladybug yelled in surprise at his past self’s disappearance.</p><p>“Ladybug focus. The Akuma is in the watch on his arm.”</p><p> “A watch!? How are we going to get that?!” Arthur looked at his hands, they flickered between being visible and being invisible. He then stood up.</p><p>“I’ll distract him so you can get him tied up.” Arthur said breaking off into a run. “Hey Timebreaker! Ya looking for this?” Arthur took off his ring and held it up. Timebreaker charged toward him, and at the exact moment he reached him he threw the ring upwards. Timebreaker cupped his hands and held them out to catch the ring. Suddenly Ladybug’s clip wrapped around Timebreaker’s wrists and he was pulled to the ground. Arthur stepped on Timebreaker’s back, keeping him on the ground. Ladybug unfashioned the watch from his arm. Then he threw it up and sliced it in half with his katana.</p><p>Arthur collapsed, and his vision blurred. Ladybug captured the Akuma and released the white moth. He couldn’t see his hands anymore. “Kuro Neko?” Kiku said, looking at him, and taking off a pair of earrings. Ladybug stood back, looking completely stunned at Kiku. Arthur opened his mouth but he couldn’t speak. “The ring!” Kiku said. He saw Kiku patting around for it. “Got it!” He said, grabbing it. Kiku reached over to get something but he couldn’t feel anything if he’d touched him.</p><p>“Hota!” Kiku said standing up while raising the wand. The last thing Arthur saw was a blinding white light.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sat up, and touched his chest. He sighed in relief. “I’m alive!” Kiku came over to him then, enveloping him in a hug. Kiku was on his knees next to him. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re alright.” </p><p>“Kiku! You’re back to your old self!” Arthur said, returning the hug. </p><p>Kiku pulled away, his expression downtrodden. “What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, trying to meet the other boy’s eyes.</p><p> “I don’t have any memories of what happened, but I know it must have been bad if you almost died. How could I have let myself get Akumatized?” </p><p>“It happens to the best of us, love.” Arthur said touching his cheek, a look of empathy on his face.</p><p> “I-I shouldn’t have gotten upset but why? Why would he do that?”</p><p>“Do what?” Arthur had a feeling this was about the party. </p><p>“Don’t get mad, but Arthur kissed me at his party earlier today. I tried to tell him that we’re together but I couldn’t get the words out fast enough! Please don’t take this as me still being in love with him  because I’m not!” Kiku had a panicked expression on his face, eyes wide, as he shook his head. And Arthur immediately felt bad. It wasn’t fair that he was stressing Kiku out all because he couldn’t keep his hormones in check.</p><p>“Kiku relax, I don’t think you’re in love with him because <em> he </em> kissed <em> you </em>. It was an accident right?” Kiku nodded. “I’m not upset. I wouldn’t get upset over something like that.” </p><p>And then Kiku broke out into a fit of giggles. “Y-you’re the man in the cat suit?! And I’m the cloaked figure?!” Arthur saw a quick flash of himself and Timebreaker in his memories. He joined Kiku in chuckling. “What happened Kuro Neko?” Kiku asked him before giving him his ring and wand back.</p><p>“I’ll tell you all about it over some ice cream.” Arthur said getting up and helping Kiku up too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Critcism Welcome.</p><p>Translations:</p><p>Yatta!- Hooray!</p><p>Mode d'emploi - user guide (from google translate)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Puppeteer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Puppeteer 2 really made me cringe and this chapter reflects that. So spoilers I guess for that episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kiku went to school the following Monday. Alfred came up to him.</p><p> “Kiku what was that about at Arthur’s party? I thought that was what you wanted!” Alfred said with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows furrowed. Kiku grabbed his books out of his locker.</p><p>“It was, but things have changed.” Kiku said, putting them in his bag.</p><p> “Yeah, how so? Just last week you were stressing out about what to get him.” Alfred said with an exasperated expression. </p><p>Kiku looked at him then and closed his locker. He took a deep breath, “I’m dating Kuro Neko.”</p><p>Alfred blinked, “What?” Alfred blinked again, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. “You got me good! You can’t be serious!” Alfred slapped his knees before looking back at him. “Why are you not laughing?” Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, “Kiku…”</p><p>“Alfred I’m serious.”</p><p>“Isn’t he like in love with Ladybug? Aren’t you in love with Arthur? Like how did that even happen?”</p><p>“I realized that I misjudged him.”</p><p>Alfred took a moment to process all of that before he smiled. “Well that’s awesome dude! I’m happy for you!” Alfred slung his arm around Kiku’s shoulders. “Could you ask him to come on my show again, pretty please?” </p><p>Kiku nodded. “I’ll ask but it won’t mean a yes.” </p><p>“Thank you. Did I tell you, you’re the best?”</p><p>“Only when I do something for you.” Kiku said and Alfred laughed his boisterous laugh.</p><p>“Do you know his identity?” Alfred asked. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Kiku said with a blank expression.</p><p>“You don’t know? Isn’t it weird to be dating someone and you don’t even know who they are?” Alfred said turning to him, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> Kiku shook his head, “It is for the greater good that I don’t know.”</p><p> Alfred shrugged,”I’ll find out anyway cause I’ve been narrowing down who he could possibly be. I’ve ruled out just about everyone in the class below us because they’ve been akumatized already and a few people from our class.”</p><p> “Alfred there are other people at other schools.”</p><p> “Well yeah but wouldn’t it be something if Cat Noir and Ladybug went to our school? If I rule out everyone here then I’ll be one step closer to finding out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku nodded, he hoped that wasn’t the case for Alfred’s sake</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kiku was at his locker after school, putting the books he wouldn’t need for tomorrow into his locker.</p><p>“I would like to apologize for my behavior on my birthday.” Kiku looked over at Arthur, pausing in his reshelving of his locker. The other boy’s manner was poised, not remorseful like he would have assumed.</p><p>“It was quite reckless behavior.” Kiku said, resuming his task of filling his locker, gaze not on the other boy. </p><p>“I didn’t intend to upset you. I-I just got...swept up in the excitement…”</p><p>“Well you did and I almost erased Kuro Neko from existence and everyone else if I hadn’t been stopped.” Kiku closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll take this as you’re not going to forgive me.”</p><p>Kiku looked back at him, eyes sincere, “Did that kiss mean anything to you?” He asked, as Arthur’s eyes widened as though the question had caught him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku’s heartbeat quickened in his chest as he waited for the other boy to answer. He gripped the strap on his bag even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur pursed his lips, “No.”</p><p>Kiku felt a weird lump in his throat before he forced it back down.</p><p>“Then everything is fine.” Kiku said before giving him a nod and turning around to leave.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few weeks later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alfred took him along to visit  the wax museum in town. He said he’d won two tickets through an online contest. Kiku was actually interested in going because apparently they’d recently opened an exhibit on Ladybug and Cat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, look who it is!” Alfred said after they’d turned in their tickets. </p><p>“Oh my god, I didn’t know you two would be here as well! How unexpected!” Gilbert said having walked over to meet them, with a reluctant Arthur in tow. Kiku noticed he was gripping the other boy’s wrist rather tightly.</p><p>Kiku looked between Alfred and Gilbert, whose smiles seemed to be plastered on too wide.</p><p>“Are you guys stalking us or something?” Alfred let out a chuckle that sounded too loud, and more like a yell.</p><p>“No way! This was a pure coincidence!” Gilbert said, eyebrow twitching.</p><p>“You two set this up.” Kiku said, lips pursed and eyes squinted.</p><p>The two boys shared a mutual glance before Alfred sighed.</p><p>“Well yeah but only because there’s this weird air between you two!”</p><p>“Everything is fine. There’s nothing to be unnerved about.” Kiku said, before walking ahead. He stopped momentarily as the other three hadn’t followed him, “Aren’t we all going in?” </p><p>“Yeah sure thing dude.” Alfred said.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The first wax figures were of the mayor and his family. “They look so life-like.” Alfred said, reaching out to touch Mayor Edelstein’s nose. </p><p>“Alfred we’re not supposed to touch the wax figures.” Kiku reminded him, the signs on the wall warned against this.</p><p>“Ugh fine.” Alfred said, taking out his phone to snap a picture.</p><p>“Hey guys! I found Ladybug and Cat Noir!”  Gilbert said from another section down the hall.</p><p>“Come on!” Alfred said, grabbing Kiku’s wrist and pulling him down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The area was circular and had Ladybug and Kuro Neko in the middle. The various villains they fought surrounded them on the outer edges of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo it’s me!” Alfred said, going up to the Mr. Americano wax figure. Alfred took a selfie with it. “And there I am!” Gilbert said, taking a selfie with the Awesome One wax figure.</p><p>Kiku looked up at Kuro Neko and Ladybug. Ladybug and Kuro Neko were back to back. Kuro Neko had his baton in both  hands, and was crouched in the offensive position. Ladybug had his clip in one hand, arm in the position of it being thrown outward. Strapped on Ladybug’s back was his katana.</p><p><em> T</em><em>hey got our likenesses pretty well </em>. </p><p>Alfred and Gilbert started taking more selfies with the villain wax statues.</p><p> “Hey look Alfred, I’m picking Glossika’s nose.” Gilbert laughed. </p><p>“Whoa they even got Cat Blanc!” Alfred said running over and taking a picture. </p><p>“For real?” Gilbert joined him.</p><p>Kiku looked around and noticed that Arthur was not with them. Kiku was going to mention it to Alfred and Gilbert but the two were invested in the exhibit and he didn’t want to stop their fun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t really need to see more; I’ve battled them all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiku walked down another hallway that diverged from the Ladybug and Cat Noir room. The wax figures were of various French presidents and monarchs. <em> Must be the history wing. </em>Kiku did not see the blond model in this hallway. There were a few other people posing with and taking pictures of the figures.</p><p>Kiku turned another corner and saw a few pop icons. He saw a hunched figure further down the hall, and decided it must be Arthur. Kiku walked briskly over to the other teen, who was on his knees, furiously rubbing his eyes in front of a couple. Kiku saw that the male wax figure was Mr. Bonnefoy and next to him was a blonde haired woman, with a familiar pair of thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes.</p><p> “I know what you’re going to say, that there could be an Akuma.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is true, but I wasn’t going to say it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t  care! Francis gets to be depressed all day long but if I shed a single tear I’m getting Akumatized? How is that fair?” Kiku still didn’t say anything although he agreed that Hawkmoth took away basic human grieving methods. Unchecked it would cause a mental breakdown. “I-I can’t do it Kiku. I know you said to not lose hope b-but its been two years. She’s either dead or she doesn’t want to see me again.” Kiku watched as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>Kiku heard a light flapping sound. He looked around to see an Akuma flying in through the sunroof. “Hawkmoth! Leave him alone! Let Arthur be sad just this once!” Kiku yelled upon stepping between Arthur and the Akuma to use his body as a shield. <em> I really hope this works.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The Akuma approached them. He felt arms wrap around his midsection. The Akuma was almost at his nose before it fluttered away. </p><p> </p><p>Then he heard the thundering of sets of footsteps before he looked over to see Alfred and Gilbert at the end of the hallway.</p><p> “Kiku,  Arthur are you guys ok?” Gilbert said in the lead with Alfred close behind. </p><p>“Yeah we heard some yelling and noticed you guys were gone!” Alfred said.</p><p>Kiku nodded, dropping his arms. “There was an Akuma.” Kiku said. Kiku gripped Arthur’s wrists and pried his arms from around him before letting go of him. Kiku turned and took a few steps back. </p><p>“Yeah I got a little emotional about me mum.” Arthur muttered quietly.</p><p> “Aww man. I’m sorry. Maybe we shouldn’t have come here.” Gilbert said, enveloping him in a hug. </p><p>“Should we just go?” Alfred asked. </p><p>“No it’s fine! I’m alright! I didn’t even get to see the Ladybug and Cat Noir wax figures.” Arthur said, pulling away from Gilbert.</p><p>“Alright go on. Alfred, Kiku and I already already saw them.” Gilbert waved him off. </p><p>“I won’t be long. Where will you all be?” </p><p>“We’re going to the athletics wing! I really want to see all the football players.” Gilbert said. Arthur nodded. </p><p>Alfred and Gilbert went ahead in the opposite direction. “I’m going to the bathroom you two .” Kiku said. </p><p>“Alright Kiku, meet us in the Athletic wing too.” Alfred called back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku went to the bathroom and on the way to the sink, saw Feliks touching up his lipstick and makeup. “What are you doing here Honda-wang?” </p><p>“What else is there to do besides look at the wax figures?”</p><p> “You know what I mean! Why did I have to run into you of all people? But I guess you’re not so bad, you don’t like Arthur anymore, obviously. And after the stunt you pulled he probably doesn’t like you anymore either...if he did in the first place.” Feliks then let out a giggle.</p><p> “So I guess we’re not in competition anymore.” He said, turning to Kiku.</p><p>“I guess we are not.” Kiku answered.</p><p>“But I still don’t like you Honda-wang.” </p><p>“Likewise Feliks.” </p><p> </p><p>Feliks walked out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Kiku finished washing his hands. He started towards the Athlete wing. As he walked past the opening to another hallway, he saw Feliks scrutinizing one of the wax figures. The figure was kind of oddly placed...but he couldn’t see from where he was standing. </p><p>“Feliks!” Toris called after the blond, and ran over to him.</p><p> “Toris did you know they had a wax figure of Arthur?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiku stayed where he was and watched the two from the entryway. Kiku felt uneasy, debating on if he should look at the wax figure himself when they were gone. </p><p>“No I didn’t.”</p><p>“He’s so cute! Almost like the real one!” </p><p>“Well…” </p><p>“Go take some pictures in the athletic wing for me please Tori! I don’t want to have to walk that far. I’m already tired.” </p><p>“I-I uh ok Feliks.”</p><p>“Thank you sweetie.” Feliks said kissing Toris on the cheek. Toris ran past Kiku, he didn’t even pay any attention to him. Kiku pressed himself flat against the wall, out of eyeshot.</p><p> “It’s so easy to get rid of him.” Feliks said. He stepped up to the wax figure again, he leaned in close and sniffed. Kiku cringed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would I have done that?….probably…before </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They really do make these life-like, it smells good.” Feliks looked around. Kiku pressed himself flat against the wall, out of eyeshot.</p><p>He continued, “Oh Arthurkins, why can’t I tell you how I feel? We’ve been friends for so long, I’m afraid that’s all you’ll ever see me as. But maybe now you’ll have no choice but to see because there's no one left but me.”</p><p>Kiku felt his heart drop to his stomach. He hoped that wasn’t true. He chanced a glance at Feliks whose attention was still towards the wax figure.</p><p>“I’ve been there for you the longest, and I’ll be there even when they all leave. Which they will because I’m your only true friend.” Feliks turned from the wax figure and Kiku hid back behind the wall. “But I want to be more. A-and once you’re mine and I’m yours you won’t need anyone else. I want to be your everything.”</p><p>Kiku peaked around the corner and looked at the wax figure, who’s eyes shifted to meet his own. <em> That’s not a wax figure…  </em></p><p> </p><p>And then in a sudden swift move, Feliks moved to kiss Arthur but he jerked away. Feliks blinked. “Arthurkins! You’re here!” Feliks then went to hug him.</p><p> Arthur stumbled backwards, “What is wrong with you?”</p><p> “Are you upset? I should be upset! You pretended to be a statue! Why did you do that?”</p><p> “I thought it’d be funny. I also thought you’d leave, not spout a whole soliloquy about some possessive feelings you have towards me!” </p><p>“I wanted to tell you, but not this way. But since it’s in the open I’m not going to like back-pedal. You don’t like Honda-wang so you must like me, right?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You can’t just do all of those nice things for someone and not like them! You can’t tell me you were nice to me without having any feelings for me!” </p><p>“Feliks I can't do this right now. I need time to think about what you said. I should get a restraining order against you.” Arthur said pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku turned around, seeing Toris. He  saw the oncoming Akuma bury itself into Toris’s phone, the other boy was silently fuming. “How dare he manipulate Feliks!”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran towards the bathroom, but bumped into Alfred and Gilbert. </p><p>“Kiku? We were looking for you, you never came to the athletic wing.” Alfred said surprised. </p><p>“We have to get out of here. Toris has been Akumatized!” </p><p>“We just saw him, we gave him our pictures so he could give them to his “dearest” Feliks.” Gilbert said, fluttering his eyelashes.</p><p>“This will be great for my vlog!” Alfred took off in the direction Kiku came from. Kiku sighed at the stubborn American-Parisian</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just curious to see what it looks like when you see Cat Noir. How does that work? Does he flirt with you while he fights or do you see him after a battle?” Gilbert asked him. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Alfred told me you were dating Cat Noir.  I’ve never dated a superhero, that must be so awesome! Do you know his secret identity?” </p><p>“No I--” Kiku was interrupted by the shattering of glass. Kiku looked up to see that Kuro Neko had crashed through the sunroof. He landed a little ways away from them in the annex of the museum.</p><p>“That was badass!” Gilbert said having looked in the same direction as him.</p><p>Kuro Neko got up and walked over to them. “I’d suggest you both get somewhere safe.”</p><p> “Is this how you greet your boyfriend? ‘GeT SoMeWHeRe SaFe.”</p><p> “Gilbert!” </p><p>“What? I know I would be upset if that was the first thing Feliciano said to me.” Gilbert said, crossing his arms. Kiku grabbed Gilbert’s arm and pulled him towards the back exit. “You guys aren’t as romantic as I’d hoped.” Gilbert said once they were outside. Kiku rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m going to go get Alfred.” Kiku said.</p><p> “But didn’t he just say–.”</p><p> “I’ll be fine.” Kiku said running around to another entrance. Hiding behind a corner, Kiku changed into his Ladybug attire.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku ran through the museum and followed the sound of the commotion. Ladybug took out his katana. When he got there, Kuro Neko was fighting against Alfred and Feliks. Both were following the same movements. Kiku saw Toris further back making the same movements as the two teens. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is he controlling them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kik threw his clip and it caught around Toris’s neck. “Ack!” The Akumatized boy said. </p><p>Kiku yanked his clip, sending him to the ground. Toris raised his arms and made his fingers walk before he flicked the fingers on his right hand. Kiku received a swift kick in the face. Kiku spit out some blood. Kiku looked over, seeing Alfred before he received another kick but this time in the stomach. Kiku doubled over, one last roundhouse kick to the face and Kiku was knocked to the ground. Alfred’s expression was blank, as he held up his fists. </p><p>Toris walked over to him. “Hand over your miraculous or prepare to be enslaved.” He tapped a button on the phone embedded in his chest. Toris stumbled forward after receiving a kick from Kuro Neko.</p><p>Toris turned, pressing the button on the phone in his chest. Kuro Neko stopped, a dazed look in his eyes. “Now that you are under my control obtain Ladybug’s miraculous!” Toris said moving his arms in such a way that it jerked the cat themed superhero forward.</p><p>Kiku got up before turning in the opposite direction and taking off into a run. Building up enough speed, he was able to run up the wall a few feet before backflipping and landing on Kuro Neko’s shoulders.Kiku held onto him as he was pulled backward, almost as if Toris had the cat themed superhero on a string. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get your miraculous now, Ladybug!” Toris said. Kiku put up his shield as Feliks reached for him. Toris lowered his arm and caused Kuro Neko to kneel. Kiku put his hands on Kuro Neko’s shoulders and used them to vault his feet right into Felik’s face.</p><p>He knocked the other boy to the ground.  Alfred and Kuro Neko ran at him from opposite sides. At the last moment Kiku jumped up and caused them to run into each other at full speed. They fell over upon bumping heads. “You all are useless!” Toris said. Kiku landed on the ground and threw his clip at Toris, wrapping it around his arms.</p><p>Toris wiggled around before Kiku threw his throwing star at the phone embedded in his chest. The screen cracked and out flew an akuma. Kiku untangled his clip from Toris and threw his clip to catch the Akuma.</p><p> </p><p>Toris turned back into his normal self, falling to the ground. Alfred, Feliks, and Kuro Neko fell over like rag dolls. “Ladybug? Oh no!” Toris ran over to Feliks and shook his shoulders. “Feliks? Feliks!!!” The other boy stared blankly, not even blinking. </p><p>Toris turned to Kiku, “What’s wrong with him?” </p><p>Kiku held up a finger. He went over to Kuro Neko and grabbed his wand. He placed it into the other hero’s hand. <em> Would it still work if I said it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hota!” Kiku yelled, feeling a shock. Kiku released the other hero’s hand, feeling a burning sensation. Kiku shook his hand and saw Kuro Neko blink. He sat up. “I can move again! I was screaming and trying to move my arms but I couldn’t do a thing!”</p><p> “Hmm it was almost as if you were a lifeless doll.” </p><p>“That–.”</p><p> “Um sorry to interrupt but Feliks is still not moving!” Toris said to them.</p><p> “Oh...is that really a bad thing? He’d be less annoying this way.” Kuro Neko said.</p><p> “Alfred is in the same state as well.” Kiku said looking over at the other lifeless teen. </p><p>“Again, is that really a bad thing?” He asked and Kiku frowned. </p><p>“Neko.” </p><p>“Fine, fine.”</p><p>Kuro Neko held out his wand and yelled, “HOTA!”</p><p> </p><p>The museum was blanketed in white light before it dimmed and Feliks as well as Alfred got up.  </p><p>Toris hugged Feliks, “Feliks, you’re okay!” </p><p>“Get off! This is totally your fault!” Feliks said pushing him off and standing up. “And you!” Feliks said to Kuro Neko.</p><p>“How dare you! You weren’t going to change me back?” </p><p>“Yeah not cool Cat Noir.” Alfred said with a pout. </p><p>“You were quieter that way. It was an improvement.” Kuro Neko said with a smirk. </p><p>Alfred blew a raspberry at him. “You asshole!” he said poking him on the forehead, before breaking out in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Feliks frowned. “Ugh whatever, you’re all terrible! Where is Arthur?” Feliks said looking around. </p><p>And just then Gilbert came running in. “Did Kiku find you Alfred? I figured the battle would be over and I’d be safe to come back in.” Kiku started backing up.</p><p> “What? No.” Alfred said furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p>Kuro Neko gripped Gilbert by the arms. “Are you saying that Kiku’s not with you?” </p><p>“A-ah yes?” Gilbert said, before he winced.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well um I’m going to leave! Ladybug out!” Kiku said running and throwing his clip through the hole in the sunroof. Once up there, Kiku ran to jump off the roof in order to run back through the back entrance. Kiku changed back into his clothes. Then he ran back to where the others were gathered. </p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko had lifted Gilbert in the air. “I-I don’t know where he is!” Gilbert screamed and squirmed in his grasp. </p><p>“Whoa relax Cat Noir, I could just call him.” Alfred said.</p><p>“Kuro Neko! Stop!” Kiku said. All five of them looked at him then. “Kiku?” Kuro Neko asked, dropping Gilbert. </p><p>Gilbert fell to the floor with a thud. “Scheisse…”</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug. “Silly neko.” Kiku said, shaking his head. Kuro Neko kissed his cheek. Kiku felt his cheeks warm with blush. </p><p>“Aww! Cute!” Alfred said, taking pictures. </p><p>“Alfred!” Kiku said, turning to look at the teen.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re alright. Where did you run off too?” Kuro Neko asked him.</p><p> “I-I–”</p><p> </p><p>“ExcUSE ME!” Feliks interrupted. All five of them looked at him. “No one answered my question! We’re still missing someone you know!” He continued, face red in frustration. </p><p>“Ah well I guess since you’re alright, I’ll take my leave. You’ll find your blond model. He’s gotta be around here somewhere.” Kuro Neko said.</p><p>“See ya later Kiku.” Kuro Neko purred in his ear, before he proceeded to backward handspring away. Kiku felt his cheeks warm with blush, hitting them to snap out of it. <em> Such a showoff. </em>He turned his attention to the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s split up and look for him.” Gilbert said, tone suddenly serious. “We meet back here in five minutes! Toris and Feliks you take the east wing! I’ll take the west; Alfred you take the north; and Kiku you take the south!” Gilbert said and the others nodded except for Feliks. </p><p>“Who put you in charge?” Feliks asked.</p><p> “We don’t have time for this!” Gilbert yelled, throwing up his hands. Kiku ran in the direction Gilbert told him to.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku looked down the various corridors, heartbeat increasing as they continued to come up empty. His breaths came out in shallow puffs.</p><p><em> Where could he be?  </em> </p><p> He smacked into something solid and it knocked him to the ground. </p><p>“Kiku! Are you ok?” Arthur asked him. Kiku looked up and saw a wax figure of Napoleon.</p><p>Arthur peaked out from behind the wax figure. His green eyes filled with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“We were looking for you!” Kiku exclaimed, getting back up as the other boy approached him.</p><p> “Is the battle over?” Kiku nodded. “ I was just hiding until it was safe to come back out.” </p><p>“Come on.” Kiku said,  turning to go back the way they came. But then Kiku felt Arthur grip his wrist.</p><p>Kiku looked back at him, chocolate brown eyes meeting green emeralds. “What else do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Nothing, there’s nothing wrong.” Kiku said, turning away, biting his lip, and clenching his fists.</p><p>“I thought we could continue being friends but you’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>Kiku tried to pull his arm from the other boy’s grip. “I have to keep my distance.I don’t trust--”</p><p>“I won’t do anything like that again! I give you my word.” Arthur turned Kiku around to face him. Kiku saw his earnest expression, deep and determined. “Please, Kiku. I never meant to hurt you, I was foolish. I value our friendship too much.”  </p><p>Kiku’s heart pounded, blush on his cheeks. He swallowed down a lump in his throat, “I don’t trust myself. I’m in a relationship, a-and I felt...something from kissing you.” Arthur still looked at him, mouth slightly agape. </p><p>Suddenly they heard a ring, Arthur let go of him to pat around for his phone. Then he answered it. “Hello?” He paused a second to listen, “I was in the history wing, but Kiku found me so we’re heading back now.” He nodded,“Yeah ok see you in a bit.” Then he hung up.</p><p>“Gilbert planned a whole search party for me? He could’ve just called.”</p><p>Kiku sighed, “We should get back.” Then he led the way back.</p><p> </p><p>The others were already at their designated meeting spot. “Arthur!” Feliks said running up to him and Arthur sidestepped him. </p><p>“Yo where were you dude? You missed Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Alfred said.</p><p> “I was hiding from Toris, I didn’t want to be turned into a puppet.”</p><p>The museum was closing so they decided to leave. Arthur led the way out of the museum. </p><p>“Well I got some good footage and cute pictures of Kiku and Cat Noir. Wanna see the pictures?” Alfred asked.</p><p> “Isn’t that private?” Arthur asked.</p><p> “No way! PDA is PDA for a reason!”</p><p> “Can I see?” Gilbert asked, coming over. </p><p>“Sure thing dude!” Alfred gave him his phone and the boy scrolled through the pictures. </p><p>“They are going to love these on your blog.” Gilbert continued.</p><p>“Well my blog is about Ladybug but I’ve gotten Cat Noir requests too. I don’t want them to come after Kiku so I might block out his eyes.”</p><p> “What!?” Arthur asked.</p><p> “Dude, Cat Noir has fangirls and fanboys from all over the world. Like those for celebrities, some are a bit more extreme than others.” Kiku nodded, he knew about obsessed fans. He’d even encountered a few while reading the comments on Alfred’s videos that he’d appeared in as Ladybug.</p><p>“Alright then...”Arthur muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The six of them went their separate ways. Kiku got back home and went up to his room to face plant onto his bed.</p><p>  </p><p>
  <em> What an exhausting day. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Critcism welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Frying Pangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since they'd been to the wax museum. He hadn't seen Kiku at all in that time as Cat Noir because he was thinking about if he should break off their relationship. Upon weighing the risks, Arthur decided this would be their last date, and he'd break it off at the end of the night.</p><p>Arthur was in his Cat Noir attire, outside of Kiku's door on his balcony. It was a clear and starry night. Arthur knocked on the door. He waited and was surprised when the Japanese-Parisian pulled him inside.</p><p>"Whoa!" He exclaimed, stumbling into the other boy's room.</p><p>"Otosan is at a dinner with a few of the investors in town and is trying to make his restaurant into a franchise."</p><p>"Ah so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours?" Kiku nodded.</p><p>"So what should we do?" Arthur asked.</p><p>We could watch a movie." Kiku suggested.</p><p>"Brilliant."</p><p>
  <em>And no one said they had to watch the entire movie.</em>
</p><p>The movie of choice was in the horror genre. They were curled up on the couch downstairs, Kiku's head was resting against Arthur's chest. They were sharing popcorn as screams poured from the telly. Arthur found himself absentmindedly petting the other boy's head, feeling his silky raven locks, well as much as he could in the gloves.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss Kiku on his cheek, planted another kiss on the nape of his neck and then on his collar bone. Suddenly he felt Kiku grab his wrist.</p><p>"Let's go back upstairs." Kiku said and pulled him off the couch.</p><p>But what about the–." He started as he was dragged up the stairs, but cut himself off when they were back in Kiku's room.</p><p>Arthur closed the door behind them. Kiku pushed him back against his room door.</p><p>He looked into Kiku's chocolate brown eyes, a smirk on his lips. Kiku leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. As their kiss got more heated he opened his mouth to let in the other boy's tongue. Arthur rested his hands on the other boy's hips and Kiku cupped his neck. They broke contact, upon needed air. "Wow Kiku, you really missed me? I shouldn't have stayed away so long." He smirked.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kiku's cheeks were red with blush.</p><p>"It's alright, love. I'm not complaining. I can handle it rough."</p><p>Kiku covered his face with his hands. "Don't say things like that."</p><p>Arthur laughed, "What kind of things are you imagining, you naughty boy?"</p><p>Kiku turned around shaking his head. "I can't say that I blame you." Arthur purred in the other boy's ear, having slid his arms around Kiku's neck from behind.</p><p>Kiku pulled his hands from around him before sitting down on the bed.</p><p>Kiku shook his head but there was a hint of a smile on his lips, "Immature neko."</p><p>Kiku blinked, "Could you do me a favor?"</p><p>"Anything." He purred.</p><p>"Alfred would like to do another interview with you."</p><p>Arthur crossed his arms, "I don't know. We didn't exactly hit it off the last time."</p><p>"Maybe you could ask Ladybug to do it with you."</p><p>"I'll ask him, we haven't done an interview together in a while." He pondered, "He might be busy."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll say yes considering he's been on Alfred's videos before."</p><p>"I'll see."</p><p>
  <em>It's now or never.</em>
</p><p>Arthur sighed, "I realised this arrangement isn't right."</p><p>Kiku looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"You know, between us?" He gestured between the two of them, "I'll never be able to take you out on a proper date, nor tell you too much about myself and you'll never be able to meet my family." Arthur sat beside the other boy, "You can't even contact me."</p><p>"N-no, I don't care about any of that. I'm just fine with how everything is now." Kiku looked at him with sincere brown eyes.</p><p>Arthur shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt on my account. You don't deserve that."</p><p>"You can't say that, w-when I-I-"</p><p>"No, don't." He closed his eyes and turned away from him. Kiku was making this harder than it already was. He clenched his fists, "Don't say it, it's already hard enough as it is."</p><p>He felt Kiku turn his face towards him with a gentle hand on his cheek. He met his eyes again, placing his hand on top of the other boy's."You're absolutely wonderful Kiku, and I've enjoyed our time together."</p><p>Arthur got up from Kiku's bed. Arthur felt Kiku wrap his arms around him. "I've enjoyed our time together too." Kiku squeezed him before letting him go.</p><p>Arthur smirked. "Don't miss me too much." Arthur said, going upstairs and out the door.</p><p>000000000</p><p> </p><p>Arthur decided to pay Feliks a visit a few days later. Arthur rang the doorbell. Ms. Hervadery opened the door. "Oh! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Come in Arthur." Arthur gave her a nod in greeting and walked into their home.</p><p>"Is Feliks home?"</p><p>"Yes he's up in his room dear."</p><p>"Mind if I go up?"</p><p>"I don't see why not, he's always excited to see you." Arthur turned and went upstairs.</p><p>Arthur knocked on Felik's room door. "Elizaveta, just a minute."</p><p>Arthur waited, tapping his feet.</p><p>Feliks opened the door, and peaked his head out, his hair soaking wet. "Arthur?!" The other boy's cheeks flushed red.</p><p>"Is this a bad time?"</p><p>"I was taking a shower!"</p><p>"Oh well I'll come back another–."</p><p>"Could you wait a few minutes?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Arthur went back downstairs and walked down the hall to the living room. He awkwardly perched himself onto the couch. Ms. Hervadery was dusting the bookshelves. "Oh you're back."</p><p>"Feliks was taking a shower, I'm waiting for him to get dressed."</p><p>"Oh silly me, I forgot." The woman said with a chuckle and a flick of her wrist.</p><p>"Ms. Hervadery did you know Feliks likes me, you know in a romantic sense?"</p><p>"Of course I did sweetie! But that wasn't my secret to tell. Did he tell you?" Arthur nodded.</p><p>"Oh that's wonderful! Are you here to ask him on a date?"</p><p>"A-ah well...no."</p><p>"No? I thought since you two spent so much time together, you had a little crush on him too."</p><p>"You do know our meetings are arranged right Ms. Hervadery?"</p><p>And soon she was standing over him. "Who is it? Who is the little wench that seduced you?" She asked, her voice shrill. It lost all of the pleasantries it had before. Arthur's eyes widened and he leaned back into the couch.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>She leaned back, her voice regaining its somewhat sweet tone. "I've noticed it. Something changed in you, but I brushed it off as you missing your mother. You were distant, but Feliks didn't seem to mind." She said absentmindedly running her hands through the feathers of the duster.</p><p>"What is going on here? Why is it so important that I date Feliks?"</p><p>"Arthur dear, the Bonnefoys and the Edelsteins help each other. What Feliks wants, Feliks gets." Arthur clenched his fists, and stood up.</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Arthur met her olive green eyes before turning, walking past her, and up the stairs to Felik's room.</p><p>Feliks called him up shortly after. Arthur stepped inside of the boy's room. "Feliks we need to talk."</p><p>"Ok, like shoot." Feliks said, taking a seat on his bed.</p><p>"You know what you feel about me, isn't healthy right? I can't be the only person in your life, and you can't be the only one in mine."</p><p>"Who says I can't?"</p><p>Arthur went to sit next to him. "Me! I do! Feliks, maybe I have been giving you mixed signals in the past. But you have to understand for a very long time, you were my only friend because I didn't see anyone else."</p><p>"Well I did go to school with other people and they're all terrible except for you."</p><p>"Feliks, I just don't feel the same way you do." Feliks didn't meet his eyes. "Maybe it's time for you to focus on someone other than me?"</p><p>"Arthur, just go." Arthur gave him a nod and got up.</p><p>The door burst open, and Arthur's ring beeped. Ms. Hervadery had on a grey mask, boots and gloves. She was wearing a green dress. In her hands was a large frying pan. "You're going to hurt Feliks! I won't let you get away until you FIX YOUR MISTAKE!" She yelled, charging toward him, prepared to swing. Arthur jumped back onto the bed, Ms. Hervadervy just missing him.</p><p>"Elizaveta stop!" Feliks screeched, pulling his legs up to avoid her hitting him.</p><p>"My name's Frying Pangle, and Feliks dear, I'm doing this for you!"</p><p>"I don't want you to hurt him!"</p><p>"You'll thank me later dear!" Frying Pangle smiled at him. Arthur backed up as she climbed on the bed. Arthur jumped as she swung at him again.</p><p>"Stay still!" She kept swinging. Arthur jumped off the bed and ran towards Felik's bedroom door. He jumped onto and slid down the railing. He then stumbled off of it at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Getting back up with a groan, Arthur ran out the door. He ran down the sidewalk and slipped into an alleyway. Arthur changed out of his regular clothes and into his Cat Noir attire.</p><p>"Where are you?" Frying Pangle asked walking past the alleyway. Arthur ran out of the alleyway, extending his baton.</p><p>"I'm probably not who you're looking for." Frying Pangle looked back at him.</p><p>"You're not, but Hawkmoth needs your miraculous! Once I stop you, I can find Arthur." Arthur cringed as he watched her sprout another pair of arms, wielding more frying pans.</p><p>Arthur swung his baton but she constantly blocked with the nearest frying pan in hand. When she turned on the offensive, Arthur dodged two pans but was hit in the chest with two more.</p><p>Arthur backed up before breaking out into a run, then he felt something wrap around his waist.</p><p>He was pulled up onto the rooftop of his own home. "Thanks Ladybug." He said upon seeing the bug-themed hero.</p><p>"You know I forgot to ask during our last battle, where were you when I fought Timebreaker?" Arthur asked.</p><p>Ladybug blinked, looking away from him. "We can talk about it later. We've got this to deal with now. What akumatized person are we dealing with here?" Ladybug quickly changed the subject back to the villain at hand.</p><p>"She has four arms now, each wielding a frying pan. The Akuma must be in the flower in her hair."</p><p>Below, Frying Pangle looked up at them. "I'll get your miraculouses, Cat Noir and Ladybug!" She threw a frying pan towards them and Arthur dropped to the ground of the rooftop. The frying pan hit the ground with a <em>clang </em>beside Arthur.</p><p>He grabbed the frying pan.</p><p>
  <em>This could be useful.</em>
</p><p>Ladybug had lowered himself down, and put up his shield. Ladybug held back Frying Pangle's attacks from her other hands.</p><p>Arthur lowered himself down shortly after. He ran up behind Frying Pangle, who was still facing Ladybug, dodging one of her arms holding a pan and hit her square in the back of the head with the frying pan.</p><p>The villain slumped forward and fell onto the ground after being hit. Ladybug stepped back. "She's out cold." Ladybug said, nudging her with his boot. She didn't make a move to get up. He'd knocked her unconscious.</p><p>"Oh… well then...these are pretty useful as weapons." Arthur said, shaking the frying pan a little.</p><p>Ladybug squatted down and plucked the flower from Frying Pangle's hair. He ripped the pedals from it and the Akuma escaped. Ladybug captured the Akuma and released the white moth.</p><p>"Do you think I'd need to use my wand?" Ladybug looked around.</p><p>"Doesn't look like she did any damage."</p><p>"Yeah, doesn't seem necessary then."</p><p>Arthur's frying pan disappeared as Frying Pangle turned back into Ms. Hervadervy. He then frowned.</p><p>"Oh no, I got Akumatized by Hawkmoth didn't I? If I ever see that man, I'll hit him with a frying pan." Ms. Hervadery said as Arthur helped her up.</p><p>"I'm sure you're not alone, mademoiselle" Arthur said.</p><p>"Oh no I hope I didn't hurt Arthur or Feliks!" She said, eyes wide.</p><p>"They're fine. I saw Arthur heading back to his house." Arthur said with a wave of dismissal.</p><p>"Merci à vous deux!" The woman made her way back to the Edelstein residence.</p><p>"I've got to get back Kuro Neko, I see you later." Ladybug said, turning to leave.</p><p>"Ladybug wait a moment." Ladybug turned to him.</p><p>"Kiku wanted me to ask a favor of you. His classmate Alfred wants to meet with us for an interview. Would you be available?"</p><p>"Hai. I'll do the interview with you. I don't want Alfred becoming Akumatized again."</p><p>"I couldn't agree with you more. Speaking of which -."</p><p>"I'll see you then." To which Ladybug took off down the street before swinging away.</p><p>000000000</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was mulling it over in his head, if this was the right time to ask Ladybug about his absence during Timebreaker. He couldn't just let it go because of how dangerous the whole situation was, but when he'd try to bring it up Ladybug would avoid answering him.</p><p>Arthur decided he would ask when the interview was over.</p><p>Arthur knocked on Alfred's window. "Cat Noir! Come in!" Alfred said opening his window, he took a step back to let him in. Arthur stepped into Alfred's apartment.</p><p>"How are you, my dude? You still frenching my best bud Kiku?</p><p>Arthur blinked, and furrowed his eyebrows, "Not anymore but how did you kn-"</p><p>Alfred raised his eyebrows, before he proceeded to gag. "Gross! I thought you'd deny it and get embarrassed!"</p><p>"Are you squeamish Alfred?" Arthur asked, a cheshire cat grin on his face, now approaching Alfred.</p><p>"Pfft. What? No. I just don't usually think about that stuff." Alfred said, although his cheeks were dusted pink, and he did not meet his gaze.</p><p>"Have you ever been kissed, or even touched in a way that excites you and sends tingles down your spine?" He asked voice just above a whisper, into the other boy's ear.</p><p>"N-no."</p><p>"Well…" He said, his face just centimeters from the other boy's.</p><p>"Kuro Neko, what are you doing?" Ladybug said, and Arthur looked back at him, a smile still on his face.</p><p>"I'm just having a little fun with our host." Arthur slung his arm around Alfred's neck and pinched his cheek, "I think he looks so cute when flustered, don't you think?" He supposed Alfred's face was a deep shade of red by now.</p><p>"You should stop. We're here to do an interview, not cause trouble."</p><p>Alfred wiggled out of his grasp, "You're doing the interview together? So does this mean…?"</p><p>"No Alfred we're not dating, Ladybug just wanted to keep an eye on me so things don't go to shit like they did the last time."</p><p>"Sure. Sure. That's cool." Alfred said, sort of brushing him off, the gears probably turning in his head on how to frame them as a couple.</p><p>Alfred fixed them both mugs of tea and made coffee for himself. Alfred sat in the airchair this time, and let the two heroes have the couch. He put his tablet on the table and turned it towards him to begin recording. "Hey dudes and dudettes of the internet! Have I got a treat for you guys! As part of my 100k subscribers video special, I give you an interview with Ladybug and Cat Noir!"</p><p>He stopped the recording. "I'm going to edit this interview instead of live streaming it, I really want it to be clean. That's cool right?"</p><p>"Hai that is fine." Ladybug said, giving Alfred a nod..</p><p>"I suppose that is alright as long as you aren't going to edit it in a way that twists my words around." Arthur said, lifting up his mug to take a sip of his tea.</p><p>"Nah wouldn't dream of it dude." Alfred waved him off in dismissal.</p><p>Alfred angled the tablet in such a way that all three of them could be seen but also had his phone just on the two of them. He explained that he would be able to cut between shots with two cameras.</p><p>"So Cat Noir the people would like to know, who was your mysterious new beau? How did that happen?" He momentarily dug into his pocket to show him the pictures of him and Kiku at the wax museum, although Kiku's eyes were blacked out.</p><p>"You were there!"</p><p>"Well yeah but my subscribers don't know that. Also, I really don't know how you two got together."</p><p>"We were friends at first. I don't know, I guess one day I just saw what was in front of me the entire time."Arthur said looking down into his mug before making eye contact with Ladybug who'd seemed to have been looking at him before. "But that was after Ladybug rejected me of course but you know that already." He gave a sardonic smile, while shifting his gaze back to Alfred.</p><p>"Aww that's cute. So Ladybug how about you? I'm sure you rejected Cat Noir for the man of your dreams. How'd that pan out?"</p><p>"U-uh not so well." Ladybug gripped his mug and sipped his tea before setting it down.</p><p>"What? Was he some kind of idiot? Having rejected thee Ladybug, one of Paris's mightiest heroes!" Alfred said, blue eyes wide, mouth agape.</p><p>Ladybug shook his head, "I-I never told him how I felt. I felt our lives would get in the way. He's got things going on and I do too. It's for the best anyway."</p><p>"That's heavy my dude." Alfred said.</p><p>"Why didn't you let him decide that? Maybe you two could have made it work, carved out some time together, compromised." Arthur said, voice rising slightly, setting his mug on the table.</p><p>"Well it is too late now." Ladybug said not meeting his eyes, his tone cold.</p><p>"Does your boyfriend know your identity Cat Noir?"Alfred asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"No and technically we're not together anymore."</p><p>"What? Why not?" Alfred asked him.</p><p>"Well we're not together anymore for the exact reason you had to black out his eyes. I don't want my so-called fans after him. I don't want Hawkmoth after him either, who knows what he would do to him just to get the miraculouses." Arthur frowned before looking back at Alfred and straight into the camera, "So no matter how much I'd rather be with him, I love him too much to see him get hurt on my account." He hoped Kiku would hear that part.</p><p>"Y-you what?" Ladybug croaked, and Arthur raised an eyebrow and glanced in Ladybug's direction.</p><p>'Well that's good stuff you guys. I think I have all I need,"Alfred said, lowering his phone. They both gave him a nod and he got up to gather his tablet in his arms. Then he took them into another room.</p><p>Ladybug moved to get up from the couch.</p><p>Arthur grabbed Ladybug's arm, "Ladybug, wait," he stood up as well. Ladybug looked back at him. "I want you to answer me were you when I fought Timebreaker?" Ladybug tensed.</p><p>"I had something important to do. You handled it, so it's fine." He pulled away from him.</p><p>"What? You gave me a lecture about responsibility when I was late for Nigella! My ex-boyfriend almost erased me from existence and you had something more important to do?" Arthur felt his heart pumping in his chest, temper flaring, voice rising. <em>How could he say that when there was so much at stake?</em></p><p>"What happened to you being understanding? My disappearance wasn't entirely my fault just like yours!" Kiku snapped back at him, brown eyes ablaze.</p><p>"But without you, the Akuma's can't be caught!"</p><p>"Don't you think I know that! The pressure is on me the most. I don't have a backup plan, if I become Akumatized, it's over!"</p><p>Arthur noticed the other hero's fists were balled up at his sides.</p><p>"Um you alright guys?" Alfred chimed in and they looked in his direction, as he'd reapered in the room.</p><p>"Gomenesai Alfred, we'll take our discussion outside." Ladybug said before he walked to Alfred's window. Arthur followed him out.</p><p>And suddenly Ladybug gripped the fringes of his hood and pressed his lips to his.</p><p>Arthur blinked, feeling his heart beat in his chest, sparks tingled on his lips, and his cheeks warmed with blush. He felt like his head was spinning but he then snapped to his senses and pushed Ladybug away from him.</p><p>"Ladybug! What has gotten into you?"</p><p>"I don't want to stay away from you and I don't want to keep any more secrets from you either."</p><p>Ladybug grabbed his waist, "I want to show you something." And soon he started running to swing them away.</p><p>Arthur was confused but went along with it anyway, maybe it would tell him what was going on with the bug themed superhero.</p><p>They arrived at a familiar rooftop balcony. Why did Ladybug bring him to Kiku's house?</p><p>"It's a bit late for food don't you think? I'm pretty sure the restaurant is closed."</p><p>Ladybug didn't answer him right away. He leaned over the railing of the balcony, looking out into the city landscape.</p><p>Arthur walked over and joined him, and the city was illuminated on this clear night. The stars shone above and the air was cooler. If this had been before he would have been thrilled to be with Ladybug on a night like this. Maybe he felt that way now too, having felt the excitement of kissing Ladybug course through his veins. And he supposed he could understand Kiku feeling something from kissing him out of costume. Because it seemed the flames of a first love do not disappear; they only simmer until something sparks them again.</p><p>Ladybug looked at him, expression serious. His eyes focused on his own.</p><p>"This is my home." He said plain and simple. And Arthur for a brief moment thought he meant the city of Paris as though the start to a sentimental speech. But when he said nothing else it clicked in Arthur's head that Ladybug meant literally.</p><p>And in that moment, a feeling of dread washed over him and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at the realization of what he'd done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Crticism Welcome.</p><p>Translation<br/>Merci à vous deux! --Thanks to you two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ladybug and Cat Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Slight, spoiler for Cat Blanc episode. I think it’s Season 3 episode 23.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em> Right after the events in Frying Pangle but before the interview with Alfred. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiku looked at Arthur’s umbrella and decided it was as good a day as any to give it back. He didn’t feel nervous around him anymore and was honestly neutral about him now. He had stronger feelings for Cat Noir.  It wasn’t raining on his walk to school so he didn’t need to use it, but brought his own umbrella just in case. </p><p> </p><p>When the day ended, it started raining, and Kiku found himself in between the doors leaving the school. He was waiting for the rain to die down.</p><p>“Did you forget your umbrella?” Arthur asked him, joining him at the door.</p><p>“No and I still have yours.” Kiku then dug in his bag for Arthur’s umbrella. He took it out and handed it to him.</p><p>Arthur blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “I gave you my umbrella a long time ago right, did you never give it back?”</p><p>“No I didn’t. I was too nervous. I’d fallen in love with someone I’d just met because he’d given me his umbrella.” Kiku looked away from him and down at the floor, warmth tinging his cheeks.“It sounds silly saying it out loud.”</p><p>Arthur took the umbrella from him, and he didn’t meet his eyes. The other boy’s cheeks were pink blush.</p><p>“I-I don’t think it’s silly.”</p><p>“That’s nice of you to say but you don’t have to humor me.”</p><p>“I’m not, I did the same thing. I fell in love with Ladybug because he saved me one time.”</p><p>
  <em> He was in love with Ladybug? I guess that makes sense. How ironic. </em>
</p><p>Kiku felt a chuckle escape his throat and moved to cover his mouth with his sleeve.</p><p>“But people have crushes on superheroes all the time.”</p><p>“Don’t people have crushes on models all the time?” Arthur said before joining him in chuckling.</p><p>“You didn’t have to hide that by actively saying you disliked superheroes.” Kiku said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Look who’s talking? You took my umbrella hostage. I loaned it to you, not let you have it.”Arthur said, hands now on his hips, lips pursed.</p><p>“I was nervous and you never asked for it back.”</p><p>“I didn’t take you for a thief, It’s always the ones you least expect.” He said.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t underestimate me.” Kiku said, expression neutral, but eyes challenging. </p><p>“Oh really? Does this mean you’re done avoiding me?”</p><p>Kiku nodded. The air between them lifted considerably and Kiku found it pleasant. It really felt like they were friends.</p><p>“Good, I’ve got two tickets to a magic show next week. Would you like to go?”</p><p> Kiku nodded, taking a ticket from him. “Hai. That sounds nice. See you then.” Kiku pulled out his own umbrella and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>He was finally able to breathe now that he’d gotten that over with.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few weeks later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiku, Gilbert, and Alfred were watching the season finale of Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They were at Kiku’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Bridgette made Felix a hat and snuck it into Felix’s room as Ladybug. She finally signed her name. Felix put two and two together and figured out that Bridgette was Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p> “Finally!” Alfred screamed.</p><p> “That’s so cliché!” Gilbert said with a flick of his wrist. And then the credits rolled.</p><p>“What? Dude we’ve been waiting for them to get together for like 30 episodes!” Alfred said to the albino. </p><p>“But that was sooo boooring! Now they’re gonna have this cutesy cookie cutter romance!”</p><p> “You don’t even know though! It cut off before we got to see how Felix reacted to finding out Ladybug’s true identity!”</p><p>“I know how it’s gonna go. He’s gonna show up wearing the hat and kiss Bridgette. And then they’ll date and blah blah blah. And at some point Bridgette will find out Feliks is Cat Noir, they’ll kiss and then the curse will be broken. The end.”</p><p>“But what about Felix’s mom?” Kiku spoke up.</p><p> “Who?” </p><p>“You forgot about the Hawkmoth thing.” </p><p>“Scheisse, I kinda forgot about that, eh I’m not gonna stick around to see how it goes anyway.” Gilbert said leaning back on the couch, hands folded behind his head. “</p><p>You’re giving up?” Alfred asked.</p><p>“Ja I was only in it for the tragic romance story, I don’t care about the miraculous lore, Hawkmoth, none of that other stuff.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo! You’re no fun.” Alfred said before turning to him. “So Kiku, speaking of tragic romance, how’re you holding up?” Alfred turned to him, worry etched onto his face.</p><p>“I’m fine. Kuro Neko made some valid points, our relationship was never going to be normal, no matter how much we wanted it to be.” Kiku said.</p><p>“You both are fucking crazy! Secret identities? Privacy? Normal dates? Who cares about those arbitrary things? Gods, if you two aren’t made for each other I don’t know who else is!” Gilbert said, throwing up his arms. </p><p>“So are you back on the Arthur ship then?” Alfred asked.</p><p>Kiku shook his head. “Actually we just went to a magic show together, I didn’t even stutter once but we’re just friends.”</p><p>“That’s great Kiku!” Alfred clasped him on the back.</p><p>“Eh I still have hope for the ship.” Gilbert said with a shrug.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> The Present </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiku looked at Kuro Neko who stood up from the railing and turned, walking a few steps from the balcony. He was surprised then when the other hero dropped to his knees and hunched over, palms flat onto the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuro Neko are you ok?” Kiku rushed over to crouch beside him. He seemed to be shaking, and Kiku could even hear faint sniffles from the hero.</p><p>Kiku really had no idea how Kuro Neko was going to react to him revealing his identity. He assumed he’d be shocked, or even relieved, but he couldn’t have predicted whatever was going on now. <em> Is he crying?! </em></p><p>“I-I can’t believe how reckless I was!” He yelled, raven haired bangs still covering his face. He sat up and back onto his haunches. </p><p>Kiku had no idea what he was talking about but could see the glint of tears run down his cheeks. “Kuro Neko what are you talking about?”</p><p> “Ladybug, Timebreaker was all my fault. I knew how you felt about me. I knew you’d be upset, but I just wanted to kiss you and hold you; and tell you that you’re absolutely wonderful, that if you’d just told me how you felt I might not have said no, even before. But I couldn’t, I had to settle for one intoxicating kiss stolen or otherwise to satiate my desires. I apologise for having been so selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku blinked, everything clicking into place. The kiss that baffled him to no end, that complicated matters, that stirred up his emotions in a way that no kiss should, finally had an explanation. Kiku was a bit upset, as he’d said many times before that Kuro Neko needed to take his job more seriously.</p><p> </p><p>But then Kuro Neko grabbed his hand, cupping both of his around one of his own, “You won’t have to worry about any more mistakes from me.” Kiku felt a small weight in his palm, and he met the other hero’s blue eyes.</p><p>Kuro Neko stood up, letting go of his hand in the process. Kiku looked in his own hand to see Kuro Neko’s ring.</p><p>“W-why are you giving me your ring?” Kiku felt his heart pound in his chest. He almost felt like he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“You don’t deserve a partner like me. You deserve someone who can do their job properly and won't cause you to get Akumatized, almost erase himself from existence, and betray the one he loves.” He lamented.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro Neko lengthened his baton and made his way towards the balcony’s edge. Kiku got up and threw his grappling clip and it caught around his ankle. Kiku harshly pulled the string, causing Kuro Neko to fall onto his face. He pulled Kuro Neko and he slid on his stomach, towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kiku felt a fierce anger bubble in his veins. <em> How dare he try to leave me! </em> “You made a mistake, own up to it!” </p><p> Kuro Neko turned around and sat up, eyes wide.</p><p>“If you must seek revenge, go easy on me, I’m just a poor defenseless kitty. ” He said, putting the back of his gloved hand against his forehead, and laying back down. He closed his eyes and took an almost submissive position.</p><p>Kiku rolled his eyes. Kiku then grabbed the other boy’s arm and pulled him up.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want me to hurt you? You tried to abandon me.” Kiku said quieter, sadness creeping in his voice.</p><p>Kuro Neko sighed rubbing behind his neck, “It sounds really bad when you put it that way. I just proposed what I thought was best. I-I just didn’t want to hurt you anymore and the only way to do that was to not be there to screw things up.”</p><p>“You are the only partner for me, I said that before and I meant it. Nothing can change that.” Kiku said to him, gripping his shoulders and making sure they made eye contact. </p><p>Kuro Neko stared at him, eyes wide before a small smile appeared on his face, “You’re right, I can’t just give up on you now. We have to stop Hawkmoth.” he said, expression determined.</p><p>Kiku nodded and gripped his hand to slide the ring back onto his finger.</p><p>“I love you too much to let you go anyway.” Kiku continued as an afterthought.</p><p>“Oh Ladybug are you proposing to me?” He fluttered his eyelashes. “Because this ring looks absolutely exquisite.”</p><p>Kiku shook his head and couldn’t help but chuckle at the current situation. They knew each other's identities now and after the initial shock, nothing had really changed.</p><p>“Sorry about smacking you and punching you.” Kiku said.</p><p>He widened his eyes in mock surprise and, “Oh no! You hurt model boy’s pretty face and bruised his ribs. How is he ever going to model again?” He chuckled, “Honestly I deserved those things for mocking you all the time.” He snorted, “I’m sorry you had to sit through those sonnets.”</p><p>“Most of them were a bit unoriginal but a few were actually pretty good.”</p><p>“Really? You’re not just taking the piss out on me are you?”</p><p>Kiku shook his head. </p><p>“So what now?” Kuro Neko asked.</p><p>And then Kiku looked down and felt a small smile blossom on his face. “Does this mean we can date now?” </p><p>Kiku looked up to see Kuro Neko’s cheeks were pastel pink. “As our normal selves, or as superheroes? I’d suppose we’d have to publicly announce that we were dating as superheroes. And as for school–.”</p><p>Kiku shook his head. “No, like we did before.”</p><p>“I don’t know, that’s kind of how we got into this whole mess in the first place. I just can’t keep my hands to myself... But there would be less publicity than if I dated you at school or if we dated as heroes. So I suppose we could.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiku threw himself at the natural blond, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Yatta!” He exclaimed, happiness and warmth filling his heart.</p><p>Kuro Neko chuckled and from that Kiku knew that they would be alright as long as they had each other. Hawkmoth was still out there but at least now they could focus on finding him, together.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The end.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I am not entirely sure If I’ll make a sequel to this that focuses on them catching Hawkmoth. I made an outline for it but the actual writing of the story is another matter. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who read/favorited/ reviewed and has been following this story since the beginning. Can you believe it’s been almost a year since I first posted this?</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this story and its ending!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>